


Walking Through the Valley

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [11]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rimming, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Sequel to Only God Knows Why - David and Archie are in an established relationship with kids, and together they face a lot of obstacles that could make or break them.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old work, comments are still welcome and greatly appreciated. :)

David ran through the parking lot in order to get to the soccer field on time. He slowed his pace only when he saw Archie sitting on the side lines in a canvas chair holding the young sleeping child on his lap as he watched the children on the soccer teams walk onto the field.

                David stopped behind him and swooped down, placing a quick kiss on Archie’s cheek before he kissed the top of the sleeping child’s head. “Hey.”

                Archie gasped in surprise, but smiled brightly when he realized it was David. “There you are! I was worried you might not get here in time.”

                David sighed heavily and took a seat in the empty chair beside of Archie. “You and me both. Damn airport was packed. Took me thirty minutes or more to gather up my fuckin’ luggage.”

                Archie glared at David. “Watch your mouth. There are children around.”

                David started to say something smart assed in return, but closed his mouth, thinking better of it. He gazed out onto the field, looking for one child in particular. He grinned and waved when he finally spotted her amidst the huddle of purple and silver uniforms. Addison smiled brightly and waved back, happy that he was there for her first ever soccer game.

                “I think she asked me a million times where you were.”

                “I promised her on the phone that I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Archie smiled fondly at the man beside of him. He was such an adoring father. “Thank you for taking her to practice and helping her out with handling the ball.”

                Archie beamed, shaking his head. “It wasn’t a problem. No need to thank me. We had fun. Jakey even got into it.”

                David laughed lightly, looking at the boy laying on Archie’s lap. “Did he now?”

                “He loved it. Of course Addie wasn’t too happy when he kept running off with the ball.” Archie’s smile lit up his whole face as he thought about the evening when he was trying to help Addison learn to run and kick the ball at the same time. The little boy began to stir and slowly sat up, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. “Hey, Jakey….” Archie cooed. “Look who’s here!”

                Once the child was oriented, he caught sight of David sitting next to them. He squealed and threw his arms out to him. “Da!”

                David grinned brightly and took the boy from Archie’s lap. “Hey, Jake!”

                Archie watched in awe as David interacted with the their son.  He let his mind wonder back to the night they had decided to expand their family.

 

****Flashback****

 

                David curled his body around Archie’s in the darkness of their bedroom. “So what do you think?”

                Archie smiled against David’s hand which he held in his own. “I like the idea of another child.”

                David sat up and turned on the light while Archie rolled onto his back so that he could look up at him. “Really?”

                “Really,” he replied, his smile lighting up the whole room. “Addie wants a sibling so bad, Cook.”

                “So she’s informed me,” David laughed, thinking about how bluntly Addison had told him that she wanted a brother or a sister. Now!

                “Do you want to do this?” Archie asked, raising up to prop himself up on one arm and reaching out to touch David’s arm with his other.

                David licked his lips and sighed. “I love kids, Archie. I really do. And I want to make you and Addison happy, but I’m just not sure.”

                Archie nodded. He knew where David’s apprehension was coming from. “It’s ok. It’s always been just Addison, and I totally understand your hesitation to change that.”

                “I just…she’s always had all of my attention and I don’t know if I want to take that away from her, ya know?” David thought about his daughter and how much she meant to him. How devastated he would be if anything ever tarnished his relationship with her. She’d been the only one for so long, he wasn’t sure how she would really react to another child in his life. Of course she was begging for one, but how would she really react once she knew that she would have to share?

                Archie nodded. “I do know. I understand that. I mean, I don’t want to take my attention from her either,” he explained. “If we did this, we’d have to divide our attention equally.”

                David nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at Archie again, meeting those beautiful eyes with his own. He saw how badly Archie wanted this. How could he possibly say no? 

                Archie licked his lips, feeling slightly nervous. “I think that between the two of us we could probably manage to do that.”

                David grinned. “You really want this don’t you?”

                Archie gave David a pained expression. “Uh…Kinda?”

                David drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Ok, then.”

                “What?” Archie’s eyes were wide, shining with joy. “Are you sure? I mean we don’t have to…if you’re not sure. Are you sure? I don’t want you thinking you have to do this because it’s what I want…I mean…Addie….Mmph!!”

                David silenced him with a kiss, laying him back gently onto the pillows. He kissed him softly, taking his time to let his tongue explore every nook and cranny within Archie’s mouth.  Archie wrapped his arms around David, letting his hands trail down his naked back.

                Once David was fully sated, he pulled away from Archie’s lips and looked down at him. “You talk to much.”

                Archie giggled and pulled David down to him for another searing kiss that ended with him lying on top of David. He rolled to the side, leaving one leg draped over David’s while his hand rested on his chest circling the heart tattoo.

                “So have you thought of how you want to go about getting another child?” David asked.

                Archie’s fingers stilled and he cocked his head to the side. “Um, well…adoption, I guess.”

                David nodded. “You do know there are other ways, right?”

                Archie raised up to look at his partner. “Like what?”

                David turned to his side and cuddled up against Archie, wrapping him up in his arms once again. “There’s always surrogacy.”

                “Huh?!” Archie was shocked. “You want to….with another woman?” David’s bellowing laughter caused Archie to frown. “Why is that funny?”

                “No….Archie. You don’t actually….Are you for real?”

                Archie smacked him on the arm and started laughing as well. “I didn’t mean sex! I just meant you want to father a child with another woman?”

                David rolled his eyes at his own mistake. “My bad.” He sighed. “I don’t want to father a child with another woman, Archie. I think you should.”

                Archie’s eyes were wide once again while he tried to figure out if his lover was serious. “Y-you think I should father a child?”

                David nodded. “Yeah. I mean I have one, already and this…it just seems right.” He looked into Archie’s eyes, wondering what the younger man was thinking. “And can you imagine how fucking cute he or she would be with your genes?”

                Archie laughed out loud. “Cook, you are such a dork.”

                “But I am your dork.”

                That made Archie smile. “Yes. Yes, you are.”

                “So…what do you think? Would it be something you’re interested in?”

                “I’ll think about it. Ok?”

                “Sure. It’s entirely up to you, baby.”

                “Thank you, Cook.” David leaned in and gave him a short, tender kiss. “I love you.”

                “I love you, too.”

 

*****END FLASHBACK*****

 

                The soccer game started and Archie had his camera out ready to record Addison in action. David held Jacob while they cheered Addison and her team on. David watched in awe as his daughter ran down the field defending the ball and helping her team mates. Apparently Archie had done a good job teaching her teamwork. He would have given credit to the coach, but for some reason, he wasn’t entirely convinced.

                It was hard for him to believe that she was already seven years old. It seemed like yesterday that he was holding her in his arms the day she was born. Time went by way too fast. He bit his lip to keep from crying. He was being such an emotional baby. He laughed at himself and looked at Archie. They’d been together for almost 4 years. That also seemed unbelievable. He was happy though.

                Archie was happy too. He’d decided to take some time off once Jacob was born. He was completely content taking care of the kids while David was gone. After all, it wasn’t a permanent situation. He would eventually go back to recording, but the time just wasn’t right yet.

                They’d also made the mutual decision to move their family to Blue Springs. It was much nicer for children to grow up there compared to Los Angeles, and the people there were more apt to leave them alone and not snoop into their business. 

 

******

                After the game, David handed their ten-month-old back to Archie and ran out onto the field to greet Addison. “Daddy!!!!” She squealed in delight as she ran to him.

                “Princess!” He picked her up and hugged her tight. “I missed you!”

                “I missed you too! Jacob missed you too. But not as much as me! Can we go to McDonalds? Please?”

                David laughed heartily with big eyes while Addison continued to rattle on. “Slow down, Princess. One thing at a time.”

                She giggled. “Did you see me make a field goal?”

                He laughed, but decided to indulge her and her ‘field’ goal. “Yes! You were amazing out there. Where did you learn to be so good?”

                “Archie showed me some pointers, and Coach Missy did too.”

                “Wow! Well I think you deserve an ice cream cone.”

                She gasped. “Chocolate?!”

                “Any kind you want, kiddo,” he said letting her down. She smiled up at him as she took his hand. They walked back to where Archie was talking to one of the local soccer moms. He smiled at her as they approached.

                “Hey, Addie!” Archie said enthusiastically, bringing his attention to her. “You were great out there, honey!”

                She smiled brightly. “Daddy said we can get ice cream.”

                “That sounds really good.” Archie turned back to the lady he was speaking with and excused himself from the conversation. Then as she walked away, he balanced Jacob on one hip and helped Addison and David gather up their belongings.

                Soon, they were back to Archie’s vehicle loading everything into the back. “You uh, wanna take your car too, or just mine?” he asked as he buckled Jacob into the car seat.

                “I’ll get it after we’re done eating.” David said as he finished putting the chairs and Addison’s soccer equipment into the back. Once he was done, he met Archie at the driver’s side door and pushed him gently up against the car, looking around, pleased to see that they were pretty much alone. “I didn’t get to give you a proper hello,” he said before kissing him passionately.

                Archie whimpered and slipped his arms around David grasping at his shirt with his hands. God, he’d missed him so much.

                “Gosh!” Addison groaned from her spot on the back seat. “Do you have to do that? My friends might see!”

                David chuckled loudly as he pulled away from Archie‘s lips. “When did this happen?”

                “I have no idea,” Archie replied with a laugh.

                David shook his head and walked around to the passenger side of the SUV while Archie slipped into the driver’s seat. “It’s good to be home,” Cook said as they pulled out of the parking lot, headed for McDonalds.


	2. Chapter Two

                 Addison sat at the table finishing up her homework that she’d not had time to finish the previous night while Archie stood at the island counter nearby, chopping carrots. He was making a salad to go with dinner. “Archie?”

                “Yes, Miss Addie?”

                “I need help.”

                Archie laid the knife down and wiped his hands on a towel. “What’s the problem?” He asked as he walked over to where she was sitting.

                Addison explained her problem to him and he smiled down at her as he explained the directions to her. “Oh…” She sighed, realizing what she’d been doing wrong. “Thanks.”

                “No problem, Sweetie.”

                He went back to the counter to continue slicing carrots as David strolled into the kitchen. He leaned down behind Addison, kissing her cheek. “What are you doing?”

                “Math,” she replied turning her head to look at her dad.

                “Oh. Fun. Can I help?”

                She shook her head. “No. I don’t need help.” David jutted his lower lip out and gave her puppy dog eyes.  She sighed. “If I get stuck again, you can help. Ok?”

                He grinned. “Yay!”

                Archie smiled at the interaction between father and daughter. He was so glad that David was back home. Even if it were for only a few weeks.

                David then walked over to Archie. He slipped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Ewww! Rabbit food.”

                Archie picked up a chunk of carrot and put it in his mouth. “Yummy rabbit food.”

                “What else are you making? It smells scrumptious.”

                “Spaghetti and meatballs.” David grinned as he felt David plant a little kiss in the crook of his neck. “I used that recipe that your mom gave us for the sauce.”

                “Awesome.”

                “You know, it’s much easier for me to work when you’re not hanging on me,” Archie said playfully.

                “I imagine it is, but I like hanging on you.” David replied. “I missed you.” His voice had fallen to a low whisper that caused Archie’s own breath to hitch.

                Archie smiled and turned his head to look at his partner. “I missed you, too.”

                David grinned, closing the gap between them. Archie whimpered softly as David kissed him so sweetly.

                Addison tapped her pencil on her book and rolled her eyes. By now, she was completely used to their random moments of affection, but she got a thrill out of interrupting. “There is a child in the room.”

                Archie broke away, giggling as Addison smiled up at them, innocently. “You need to help.”

                “Help?”

                “Yes, Cook.” Archie went back to his task of making salad. “There is a box of garlic bread sticks in the freezer. Put them on a pan and stick them in the oven.”

                David made a wounded face at him and let go of his waist. “Do I look like a housewife?”                 “I could ask you the same question,” Archie said, as a matter of fact.

                “Touché.”

                 “What does that mean?”

                “It means Archie has a good point and I can‘t argue,” David replied as he pulled the breadsticks from the freezer.

                Addison raised a confused eyebrow at her dad before shrugging and turning her attention back to Archie. “Archie?”

                “Hmm?”

                “When are we going to make my cupcakes?”

                “Cupcakes?” David asked, obviously intrigued.

                “We’ll make them after dinner and after your homework is done. Ok?”

                “Ok. I’m almost done.”

                “Cupcakes?” David asked again, still standing in the exact same spot, holding a breadstick in one hand and the box in the other.

                Archie grinned at Addison before turning to look at David. “Addie’s soccer team is having a little picnic tomorrow after practice. We’re in charge of dessert.”

                “Oh…”

                “We’re making vanilla and chocolate,” Addison told him, excitedly.

                He smiled and started to set the timer on the oven. “Sounds yummy.” Just then  they heard Jacob crying.

                “Jakey’s awake!” Addison informed them.

                “Cook, can you?” Archie started, but David was already on his way out of the kitchen.

                “Hey, buddy!” David exclaimed, grinning widely as he entered the nursery. The little boy was standing in his crib, holding to the bars and puckering up. When he saw David, he reached up, clenching and unclenching his fists. “What is wrong?” David asked in his baby voice. He reached in and picked up the crying child. “Whatsa matter, Jakey?”

                The little boy laid his head on David’s shoulder and grasped his t-shirt in his hands.  David petted the child’s head and carried him in to the kitchen with him. He sat down at the table with Addison.

                Addison hopped up and ran over to the cabinet near the refrigerator. Archie smiled to himself when he realized what she was doing. She returned to the table with a cookie. She handed it to Jacob who immediately stopped crying and stuck the treat into his mouth.  “He sucks on them.”

                “Ohh,” David replied with a smile. “Well, thank you. I’m so glad you know how to calm him down.”

                “He’s teething,” Archie informed. “Addison is a big help with him,” he finished with a wink towards the girl.

                “Well now… sounds like you’re being a wonderful big sister.” His heart melted as she nodded her head and gave Jacob a big kiss on the cheek.

                “Archie says I’m the best big sister ever!”

                Archie and David both laughed, watching her twirl around happily  before sitting back down.

 

*****

                David walked out of the bathroom at the same time that Archie entered their bedroom. Archie stopped mid step as he took in his lover’s appearance. It had been a while since he’d seen his boyfriend in that particular state of dress. David smirked and laid down on the bed, wearing only a towel around his waist. “C’mere, Baby,” he said, holding out a hand to Archie.

                The younger man went over to the bed and crawled on. He smiled brightly as he threw a leg over David’s thighs, straddling him. “Welcome home,” he said softly before leaning down to press his lips against David’s.

                David sighed against Archie’s lips as he raked his fingers through his wet hair, causing it to stick up in every direction. When they parted, David opened his eyes lazily and reached for the remote that lay on the nightstand. He turned on the stereo and wiggled his eyebrows at Archie. “Mood music.”

                Archie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, pulling the remote from his hand and turning it off. “I am so not making love to the sounds of Nine in Nails, Baby.”

                David pouted. “But I love that song.”

                “It’s so vulgar.”

                “So?”

                “Not the mood I’m in,” Archie simply replied, running his fingers lightly over David’s stomach.

                David smirked. “How about….” He pretended to think for a moment before he began to sing. “Let’s get it on….” he was silenced as Archie leaned forward and pressed his mouth against his.

                He smiled as he pulled away. “Shut up, Cook.”

                Just as David was about to protest, a shrill cry sounded through the baby monitor on the night stand. “Crap…” David groaned, throwing an arm over his head.

                Archie gave him a sympathetic look before getting up to go check on Jacob.

                David sighed heavily once more before getting up. He tossed the towel into the nearby hamper and walked over to the closet to find a pair of sweat pants. When he returned to the bed, he could hear Archie talking to Jacob. He smiled lazily and slipped beneath the covers. Then he heard Addison’s voice.

                _“Archie?” she asked softly. “You want me to sleep with him?”_

_“Aww, that’s sweet of you to offer, Addie, but you don’t have to.”_

_“I can’t sleep by myself.”_

_“Is something wrong?” Archie asked after hushing Jacob once more._

_“Can I sleep in your bed?”_

_“If you think it will help, sure.”_

_“What’s wrong with Jakey?”_

_“He’s just fighting sleep.”_

_“Fighting sleep?”_

_“Yeah,” Archie explained. “He’s sleepy, but he doesn’t want to go to sleep.”_

_“That’s silly.”_

                David laughed softly, continuing to listen to their low banter. Moments later, there as a knock on the bedroom door followed by Archie’s voice.

                “Are you decent?”  Archie heard the loud chuckling from within. “I have children in tow. I am just checking.”

                David calmed his laughter. “It’s safe, Arch. Come on in.” The door opened and Addison ran inside jumping onto the bed. “Hey princess. Why couldn’t you sleep?” He asked as she scrambled to get beneath the covers and lay down beside of him.

                She settled in and laid her head on his arm. “Because I wanted to sleep in here with you and Archie and Jakey.”

                David smiled and kissed her forehead before wrapping her up in his arms. “I love you, Princess.”

                “I love you too, Daddy.”

                Archie slipped onto the opposite side of the bed, nestling a now quiet Jacob against his chest. The baby immediately clutched onto Addison’s hand as Archie laid him beside of her.

                Addison smiled brightly. “He likes to hold my hand when he sleeps,” she told her dad.

                “Oh yeah?”         

                “HmmMmm.”

                “You know what?” He asked as his eyes went from Addison to Jacob and then to Archie.

                “What?”

                “When you were a baby, you used to do that too. You would hold my fingers or your Mommy’s hair.”

                “Really?”

                “Yep.”

                Archie watched his family with a warm smile on his face. Addison was listening in awe to the story that her dad was telling her. Jacob was content, still holding to Addison’s hand while he watched David talk. David’s eyes met his at the same time he felt his leg drape over his own. It was the nights like these that he would cherish forever. The four of them together. He and David, happy and in love. He would never trade their life for anything in the world. He moved his leg to tangle with David’s, knowing that they would both sleep better if they were touching one another.

                David looked down at Jacob. He was finally sleeping peacefully having been lulled by the sound of his voice. Addison’s eyes were getting droopy and she stifled her yawns until her eyes were watering. David whispered, “Go to sleep, Princess.”

                “Mmmkay…” she yawned. “Night, Daddy.  Night Archie.” Her voice got lower with each word. “Night, Jakey.”

                Archie reached behind him and turned off the light before snuggling up against Jacob and slinging his arm over both kids to rest a hand on David’s arm. David smiled in the darkness and gave Archie’s arm a squeeze. “Night, Baby.”

                “Mmm, night, Cookie.”                

*****

                The next morning, David was sleeping soundly when he was rudely awakened. “Mmph!” He growled. “What the?” He looked up to see two sets of eyes staring innocently down at him.

                “Good morning, Sunshine!” Archie chimed.

                “Daddy, can you take me to school?”

                “Mmm,” David groaned. “What time is it?”

                “Almost seven.”

                “You’re kidding, right?” David asked in a voice raspier than normal.

                “No. Addie has school.”

                David rolled over onto his back and looked dreadfully up at the ceiling. “Ok. I’ll get up.”

                Archie smiled brightly while Addison jumped down from the bed and took off running towards the stairs. His eyes met David’s which were now staring up at him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on David’s lips. “Good morning, Babe. I made us breakfast.”

                “Mmm,” David licked his lips savoring the taste of Archie on them. “What did you make?”

                “You’ll have to come see.” He winked at the older man before lowering his voice. “And after you get back from taking Addison to school, Jacob will be ready for his mid-morning nap. I could finally welcome you home, if you like?”

                David looked up at him. His eyes were wide. “Are you teasing me, Archuleta?”

                Archie shrugged and slid off the bed. He walked to the door before looking back. “Take it however you want.”

                The door closed behind Archie and David sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. It really was entirely too early to get up. He drug himself through the routine of getting ready before heading downstairs. He strolled into the kitchen where Addison was sitting beside of Jacob’s high chair, eating breakfast and feeding him small bites of her pancakes. Archie was standing by the stove flipping the last of the pancakes. As he walked by, David slapped a hand across his butt, causing him to yelp in surprise. David smiled at the glare he received before reaching up into the cupboard to get a mug for his coffee.

                Soon both men were seated at the table with the kids, enjoying their breakfast. “What time do I have to leave in order to get you to school on time?” David asked Addison.

                “I don’t know,” she replied, looking to Archie for help.

                “If you leave in fifteen minutes, you should have plenty of time.”

                David nodded and went back to eating. He loved the fact that his family had a routine. He just wished he didn’t have to miss so much of it.

 

*****

                Exactly fifteen minutes later, David was grabbing his keys and helping Addison put on her jacket. “I shall see you two after while.” He gave Archie and Jacob each a kiss on the cheek and he and Addison said goodbye as they walked out the door.

                Archie sighed happily and walked back into the kitchen with Jacob in tow. He had to start cleaning up the mess from breakfast.


	3. Chapter Three

                When David returned home, Archie was in the middle of a sing-a-long video with Jacob. He stood by the door watching for a little while before making himself known. His smile grew wider each time Archie would make a facial expression to go along with the song. He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures. It was just too cute not to capture.

                Archie heard the snap of the phone closing and looked up. He smiled, seeing David standing there. “Hey, you’re back.”

                “Yeah. Looks like you guys are having fun.”

                “Jacob loves sing-a-longs. We do this almost every morning.”

                David joined them on the couch, reaching over to snatch Jacob from Archie’s lap. The child was content for a while sitting on David’s lap while the two sang along to the TV, making him giggle and grin, but after a while, he decided that he’d rather be on the floor. He wiggled away from David, whining until he was free from his grasp and on the floor. He ran wobbly over to his box of toys. After a moment of trying to select one, he ran back over to David and grabbed his hand. He grunted loudly and looked at David expectantly.             

                “You want me to come play with you?” David asked. Jacob simply turned his head away and pointed to the toys. David slid off the couch and crawled over to the box of toys. “What do you want to play with?”

                “I’m going to go make a phone call,” Archie informed them as he stood up. “Dad called earlier and I didn’t have the time to talk, so I’m going to call him back.”

                David nodded and gave Jacob a wide-eyed expression when he found a squeaky toy. “Tell Mom & Dad I said hi.”

                Archie smiled, rolling his eyes as he left the room. He walked into the room they’d turned into an office/study and sat down at the desk. He picked up the phone and dialed his parent’s phone number. His mom picked up after a couple of rings. “Hi Mom!” He greeted, happily.

                “Hi, sweetie. How are you?”

                “Doing good. Sorry I didn’t get to talk earlier his morning. I was in the middle of getting breakfast for the kids and Cook. Did Dad need anything?”

                “Oh. It’s ok. He was just calling to ask about your next visit. He’s already left for work now, though. You are still planning to come to Utah soon aren’t you?”

                “Yeah,” he assured her. “Addison has a long weekend for Labor Day, so we’re planning to make the trip then. That way she doesn’t have to miss school.”

                “Cook is coming too. Right?”

                “Yeah. As far as I know. Unless something in his schedule changes.” That suddenly reminded him of something that he had been meaning to tell her. “Oh, Mom! Guess what!”

                “What honey?” She asked.

                He could hear the smile in her voice and that made him even more excited. “I was asked to sing at the Grammys.”

                “Awe, Honey that is wonderful! Does this mean you’ll be coming off of your break?”

                “Kind of. By the time the awards come around, I’ll be in the studio working on my album if not finishing it.”

                They chatted idly for the next forty-five minutes until Lupe had to go. He said goodbye to his mother and hung up the phone before rejoining David & Jacob in the living room. “Mom says hello and that she can’t wait to see you soon.” He sat down on the floor with David and Jacob and Hermione, who had joined them after David let her back inside. 

                David grinned. He was actually looking forward to the trip to Utah also. He loved spending time with David’s family as much as he loved spending time with his own family. “Are we still camping?”

                “I guess. Dad already picked the perfect spot. At least that is what Mom said, but you know how that is.”

                David did know how that was. The last time he’d been camping with the Archuletas, he ended up sleeping on a bed of rocks and almost fell into the river when he tripped while trying to get out of their tent. “Um, I’m taking an air-mattress, this time.”

                Archie chuckled and began to scratch below the dog’s ears. “That’s probably a good idea.”                                                                             

               

*****

                About two hours later David carried a sleeping child up the stairs to his bedroom and laid him down, being careful not to wake him up. He took a moment to watch him sleep before heading out of the room, closing the door softly. Archie stood by their bedroom door holding the portable monitor in his hand. He smiled, winking at David before he disappeared inside.

                David smirked and followed behind him, discarding his t-shirt as he entered the room. Archie had set the monitor on the night stand and turned it on before sitting down on the edge od their bed. He leaned over and began untying his shoes. David kicked his off by the door before walking over to where Archie sat.

                “Why does this seem scheduled?” He asked with a crooked smile.

                Archie looked up at him with an apologetic visage. “I guess because it kinda is.” He fidgeted slightly as David came to stand in front of him. “If you’re not, you know, in the mood, we could wait.”

                David raised his eyebrows, staring down at Archie. “Are you kidding?” He grinned when Archie giggled nervously. “I have missed you like crazy.”

                Archie sucked his plump lower lip between his teeth, glancing up at his lover through half lidded eyes. The next thing he knew, David was grabbing at the hem of his t-shirt and tugging it up. He raised his arms upward, allowing him to take it off.  

                David tossed the shirt to the side and cupped Archie’s face in his hands before crashing his lips against Archie’s in a slow, passionate kiss that made his lover’s heart sail. As he began pushing Archie gently back onto the bed, covering his body with his own, Archie grabbed the remote that lay nearby on the bed and blindly clicked play on the stereo.

                David pulled away, looking down at Archie while the sounds of the Bay City Rollers’ “The Way I Feel Tonight” floated through the otherwise quiet room. His thunderous laughter soon drowned it out. “Baby, this is far better than Nine Inch Nails.” He continued the playful laughter as he buried his face in the crook of Archie’s neck, kissing the smooth skin just below his ear.

                Archie raised his hand to point the remote back towards the stereo and suddenly felt David’s hand on his, lowering it back down. “Leave it on,” he breathed huskily against his ear. Archie smiled and let the remote fall from his hand as his fingers entwined with David’s while the older man began kissing, licking, and sucking his way down over his chest.

                Archie gasped and pressed his head back against the mattress as David’s lips closed around one hard nipple, suckling softly. David let go of Archie’s hand and let his fingers feather along his arm, going up over his shoulder and down his sides. He felt the younger man trembling under him and smiled around the nipple pinned between his lips.

                Archie closed his eyes and uttered a sigh of delight and let his fingers tangle in his boyfriend’s hair as he gave in to focusing on the way David’s mouth and hands were now exploring his body to the tempo of the song. His tongue darted out, sliding slowly across his lips while he reveled in the feeling of David’s hands on his hips as his mouth teased the taut skin around his navel. He said a silent prayer that the baby would stay asleep long enough for them to finish what they’d started.

                David slid to his knees on the floor by the bed while his fingers worked the button and zipper on Archie’s jeans. Archie lifted his hips to allow David to slide the jeans and boxers down. David threw the clothing to the side along with the shirt he’d thrown aside earlier. He leaned in and began placing soft kisses along the insides of Archie’s knees and thighs, moving up towards his penis, which lay half-hard against his flat stomach. 

                Archie propped himself up on his elbows and watched in anticipation as David’s tongue slid up along his inner thigh, stopping where his leg connected with his pelvis. He felt the tickle of David’s facial hair against his testicles and closed his eyes momentarily to catch his breath before David turned his head and opened his mouth to kiss them. He tugged gently on the sac, letting it slip from his wet mouth before repeating his action again with the other side.

                Archie groaned softly, willing his eyes to stay open to see David latching his mouth to the base of his cock creating a gentle suction for a moment before dragging his tongue flatly all the way up the underside. “Oooh,” Archie sighed, looking down at David with dark eyes, his plump lips parted slightly in pleasure. He licked his lips again before encouraging David to continue.

                David made one more swipe along the pulsing vein before reaching up to wrap his fingers around Archie’s thickness.  As he grasped the length, lifting it up until the tip touched his lips. He glanced up at Archie with a tantalizing glare before he opened his mouth and sucked the tip inside.

                Archie’s eyes grew wide as they stayed locked with David’s as he sucked mercilessly on the head of his cock. “Oh, Cooo-ook!” Archie whined, tossing his head back when he finally slid his mouth down around his erection, sheathing it in the warm, wetness. “Oh gosh, baby. You’re mouth feels…ahhh….”

                David loved it when Archie was vocal during their love making. His voice in the midst of passion was simply orgasmic it’s self. He repositioned his body and put his hands on Archie’s pelvis to hold his hips firmly down. He glanced up at Archie once more before working his jaw and relaxing his throat. Carefully, he took Archie’s erection into his mouth, inch by inch until his nose touched against the thin patch of wiry hair just below Archie’s stomach.

                Archie gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as his shaft slid down his lover’s throat. “Oh, God!” He cried out as David swallowed around him a couple of times before sliding his mouth back off of him.

                “Mmm,” David moaned, sliding his wet tongue up and down his length, catching the tiny droplets of pre-cum with the tip as they oozed from the purplish head. “You taste so good, Baby.”

                Archie forced himself look back down to watch as all of him disappeared into David’s mouth once more. “Cook….” he panted moving one hand to tangle in the messy locks of David’s hair. 

                David continued to suck and lap hungrily at Archie’s cock, savoring every taste, until the younger man was sprawled back on the bed, writhing in pleasure. He then let him fall from his mouth as he began his trip back up over his heaving lover’s body. He looked down at Archie who stared up at him with huge, dark eyes full of want. David smirked before going in for another kiss.

                Archie immediately had his hands on the back of David’s head and was kissing him back, tasting his own essence on David‘s tongue. He chose that moment to flip them over so that David was on his back.  His hands moved feverishly over David’s torso until they landed on the waistband of his jeans.  He broke their kiss, panting heavily. “I think you’re overdressed.” The corner of David’s mouth curled up in a knowing smirk as Archie went back to concentrate on getting him out of his pants.

                Once David’s jeans and boxers joined his own on the floor, Archie wrapped his fingers around David’s hard length, gliding them lightly up and down a few times before running his hands back up over David’s belly and chest.  He stared into David’s eyes as he tossed a leg over his hips to straddle him. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against David’s, groaning as their erections rubbed together. Their kiss was tender as Archie’s tongue slipped past his own lips to slither across the other man’s, pushing into the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. He was pleased when David parted his lips to allow him further access. He took his time exploring David’s mouth before breaking away and whispering words of love against his ear.

                David sighed, reveling in the feel of Archie’s mouth as he licked his way down his chest, pausing to trace the outlines of his tattoos before traveling on to his stomach. The gentle sucking noises that Archie made with each kiss to his belly heightened David’s need for him. “Archie…I…please, baby.”

                Archie understood his plea and moved further down, kissing his hard erection in the same manner. David let his eyes flutter shut and tossed one arm carelessly above his head while his boyfriend began bathing his cock with his velvety tongue. “Mmm.” He parted his lips and breathed raggedly as he ran his fingers amorously through the short, spiky hair on the top of Archie’s head.

                A while later, Archie was leaving a wet trail back up over David’s body. He smiled down at David as he stared lazily back up at him. “I need you, now,” he whispered.

                David sat up and reached for the lube and condoms that they kept in the top drawer of the night stand. “You do the honors?” He handed a condom to Archie who ripped it open with his teeth and expertly rolled the thin latex onto him. He then laid down on his side, facing David.

                David slid his body up along his and pulled him into his arms. Their mouths captured one another’s while David was squirting lube onto his fingers and slipping his hand between Archie’s legs. He felt a gasp of breath against his mouth as his finger brushed over the sensitive entrance. “I love you,” he whispered, moving  his mouth to Archie’s ear. David prepared him slowly, one finger at a time. Probing. Curling. Stretching. Until he was sure that Archie was ready for more. Carefully, and to Archie’s dismay, he pulled his fingers from his body. “Roll over, baby.”

                Archie obeyed, rolling over onto his back, grabbing onto his own erection, stroking leisurely as he waited for David’s next action. David grabbed a pillow and placed it under his hips before settling himself between Archie’s spread legs. He picked up the previously discarded tube of lubricant and applied a generous amount to his throbbing cock. He then slid his hands up the undersides Archie’s legs, lifting them.

                Archie pinched his lower lip between his teeth and gave David a sultry glare as he reached up and grabbed his own legs.

                David smirked and grasped his erection, positioning it to the tight entrance. “Ready, Baby?”

                “Mmm.’ Archie licked his lips and breathed his response. “Yeah.”

                Slowly, David pushed forward, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. All the while, he watched Archie’s face for any sign of discomfort. He pushed further upon hearing the contented sigh leave Archie’s mouth.

                Once he was completely sheathed in the tight warmth, Archie let go of his legs and David leaned forward, kissing him passionately until the younger man was completely comfortable with being filled. Archie broke away from the kiss, placing his hands on David’s shoulders. “You can move now,” he whispered.

                David raised up slightly and eased out of Archie almost entirely before slowly pushing back in. He watched as Archie’s face contorted in pleasure as he repeated the action.

                The next moments were filled with the sounds of the two lovers crying out in passion as they made love. David’s thrusts had increased, and Archie clung to him, grasping at his back and shoulders as they made love. David’s thrusts had increased and Archie clang to him, grasping at his back and shoulders, begging him not to stop. “Oh!” Archie moaned. “Cook! So good! Ungh!” He threw his head back and moaned loudly when David rolled his hips and rubbed his cock against his prostate.

David continued to thrust into him at that angle as he wrapped his fingers around Archie’s stiff manhood and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. From that point, it didn’t take long for Archie’s body to tense as he came. David slowed his movements as Archie’s body relaxed beneath him. He smiled down at the young man who was now looking up at him with a lazy stare.

Archie ran a lazy finger up over David’s cheek, collecting a bit of cum that had landed there. He brought the finger around to David’s lips. “Taste?”

David opened his mouth and drew the long, slender finger into his mouth, sucking greedily at the digit until all remains of the semen was gone. Then he leaned down and kissed Archie’s mouth, softly before sliding from within him and sitting back on his knees.

Archie got up, positioning himself on his hands and knees facing David. He reached up and pulled the condom from David’s erection and tossed it to the side before grasping the hard shaft with his hand and stroking it a few times.

“Oh, Archie. Please, baby…make me cum.” Archie pressed his face into him, inhaling his masculine scent. Archie’s hands stroked up and down his warm, lightly muscled thighs and up onto his firm, smooth ass. He squeezed the fleshy globes in his hands, loving the way it felt and the way David moaned his name. He opened his mouth and let that juicy cock fall onto his tongue, savoring the taste of the droplet of cum that had already leaked out of it. His tongue swirled all over the warm cock head, causing the older man to yelp in delight. David’s fingers dug into Archie’s shoulders as more and more of him disappeared down Archie’s throat. “Oh yeah.”

His warm mouth and tongue took David close to the edge several times. Each time that happened he would draw back to prevent him from blowing off too soon. Then he would grab David’s thick cock by the base and blow on the tip, sending shivers of delight coursing through his body until he was tugging at Archie’s hair and begging for release. Archie would comply and take his cock back into his mouth while his hands would stroke his thighs, massage his ass, and fondle his balls. David was in a complete state of bliss.

“Oh God, Archie…..Fuck!” He hissed as his hips bucked forward, needing more from his boyfriend. “Yes….”

Archie glanced up at him for a moment before finally bringing him to the high in which he craved. Within seconds, David was howling as his release flooded his lover’s mouth. Archie swallowed quickly, drinking all of him down until he was spent. He sucked softly on his deflating for a moment before raising up to face David.

“God, Archie…” he panted before kissing him hungrily, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s lips and tongue. “That was incredible baby,” he panted as he broke away from his lips.

Archie smiled. “Welcome home, baby.”


	4. Chapter Four

                When David opened the front door of the house he shared with Archie, his mouth dropped open in shock. “Oh my God!”

                “Wow! If I had known you’d be this surprised to see me, I wouldn’t have waited so long,” the woman standing on his doorstep said with a smirk.

                A smile spread across David’s face, and before he knew it, his arms were full of her. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes as his face buried in her hair. Soon, Addison tugging on David’s shirt interrupted them. He pulled away from the woman’s embrace, surprised to find tears in his eyes. As he wiped them away, he laughed softly at the way her eyes grew wide at the sight of his daughter. It was surprisingly like his own expression when he’d opened the door to see her.

                “Oh my God! Addison!” She cried, squatting down to her level.

                Addison moved slightly to hide behind her dad, so David reached down and gently coaxed her back. “Addie, don’t be shy.”

                “The last time I saw you, you were just a little baby, and now you’re all grown up.

                Addison looked up at her dad. “Who is she?”

                David squatted down also. “This is Brianna. She was your mom’s best friend.”

                “You knew my mommy?” Addison asked her.

                “I sure did. She was like a sister to me.”

                “Cool! I have a brother,” Addison informed her, causing her to look at David with surprise and question in her eyes. She grabbed his left hand and saw the single silver band on his ring finger. “You’re married, too?”

                David sighed and stood up. “Don’t you keep up with the news?”

                She figured he just meant the daily gossip. Of course, she hadn’t kept up with the news. When did she have time to worry about things that didn’t pertain to her or her job? “I’ve been in Africa for the last 6 years. I know nothing.”

                Oh boy. This was going to be interesting. “How’d you find out where I live?”

                “Andrew told me. I stopped by your mom’s place and he was there.”

                “And he didn’t tell you anything else?”

                “No. If you remember correctly, your brother and I weren’t exactly the best of friends. He was in a hurry to get rid of me.”

                David did remember. Now. She and Andrew had gotten into a spat a year or so before she left the US. It hadn’t been pretty. David still, to that day, didn’t know what exactly had happened between them. “Oh. Yeah.”

                “I’m going to get Archie,” Addison announced.

                David caught her before she could run off. “Don’t you dare. You know he’s tired. Let him sleep.”

                “Then can we get…”

                “No, Addie.” David didn’t even  have to ask to know that she was going to ask if they could get Jacob. “After while. Ok?”

                She sighed dramatically in defeat. “Ok. Fine.” She sulked off back into the house.

                David stepped back inside. “Come in, Bree.” He led her into the kitchen. “Would you like a drink?”

                “Yeah.” She hopped up onto one of the barstools by the island counter. “What ever you have.”

                He grabbed two bottles of soda from the fridge and handed one to her before he sat down on the opposite side. “So how was Africa?”

                She shrugged while twisting the lid off her bottle. “It was fun. Dangerous, but fun.” She had been over there with a whole crew of photographers and cinematographers, filming documentaries on the wildlife. “There’s something humbling about knowing that at any moment you could potentially be a tiger’s lunch.”

                David laughed softly. “Yeah, I can believe that.”

                Brianna was not really interested in telling him about her life at the moment. She was more interested in him. “So, are you going to tell me about the lucky lady and the new baby?”

                “Um…wow.” David felt that same nervousness that he had felt when he was telling Vivian about his relationship with Archie. “This is going to take a while. I have changed a lot in the past six years, Bree. What I’m about to tell you won’t be what you’re expecting.”

                Brianna looked at him and suddenly it clicked. “Oh my God, Dave. Please don’t tell me that you married Megan.”

                Chuckling, David shook his head. “God, no!”

                “Oh good.”

                “Actually, I’m not married,” he said, fiddling with the ring on his finger. “This is just a promise ring…sort of.”

                “Ok.” She tilted her head to the side.

                “Do you remember American Idol?”

                Brianna furrowed her brow. “The talent show?” She asked, wondering why he was changing the subject.

                “Yeah. Well, I was on it.”

                “You were?” She asked incredulously. Man, she really had missed out on a lot of information.

                “Yeah. Actually, I won, but that’s irrelevant to the story,” he continued with a laugh.

                “You won?” She wasn’t really surprised. She knew that David was quite talented. “So does that mean you’re like really famous now?”

                “Yeah, I guess, but anyway, while I was on the show, which was almost five years ago, by the way, I met someone.” He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “At the time, I was still trying to cope with Cassie’s death. Moreover, I was missing Addison, because she was with her grandparents while I was away, so it was very hard for me to deal with everything. They helped me out so much by hanging out with me and being there when I broke down, which surprisingly happened a lot. Eventually, they became my best friend, and somewhere along the way, I fell in love again. It was totally unexpected, and I tried to fight it.”

                Brianna was listening and watching him fidget with his bottle.

                “It felt really strange, and I almost screwed it up before it even began. It took not having them in my life for me to realize how important they were to me, so I made things right, and we’ve been together ever since.”

                “Ok. So what is her name? Why are you nervous? I mean, I knew that eventually you would move on. Cassie wanted you to.”

                David took a deep breath and gathered up the last of his courage. “His…name is David Archuleta, but I…we all call him Archie.”

                Brianna’s eyes were wide as she stared at him in disbelief. That was quite possibly the last thing she expected him to say. “What?” David only stared at her, wondering what was going through her mind. “So…you’re gay now?”

                Wrinkling his nose, he shrugged.  “I don’t think I can really be labeled that way. I mean, I truly was in love with Cass, and there have been other woman in my past, but Archie is the only man I’ve been attracted to…” he shrugged again. “I guess bi would be right.”

                Brianna nodded, but then smiled warmly. “Well, I am certainly surprised, Mr. Rockstar.”

                David grinned at the use of her old nickname for him. “Yeah…so was I,” his grin turned into a fond smile. “So. Was. I.”

                “What did your family say? Oh my God! What did Vivian say?”

                David laughed at the way she looked when she mentioned Vivian. “My family had been great. It took my Dad a little while to come around, but he eventually did. Vivian? Man I was so nervous when I went to tell her. She surprised me though. Viv has changed, Bree. She is less likely to preach to anyone and she’s not nearly as judgmental. She told me that she knew I was in love and who it was with before I had a chance to tell her.”

                “Really? I figured she would have went off on you ass.”

                “Nah. She has been really supportive. She has even kept the kids for us on occasion. You should go visit her sometime.”

                Kids. That reminded her of the comment Addison had made earlier about having a brother. “You guys have another kid?”

                “Jacob,” he answered. “He’s ten months old. He’s Archie’s biological son.”

                “But I thought you guys had been together for four or five years.”

                “We had Jacob through a surrogate. Addie insisted on having a sibling.”

                “Oh. Well, that’s cool.”

                “You’re not spazzing out,” David said, gratefully.

                “Nah. It’s cool. Actually, I think I would rather it be this way. Ya know, Cassie was my best friend, and I know more than anyone how much she loved you. I think it would hurt me to see you with another woman.”

                David sat there silently for a moment before he spoke again. “No one can take her place, Bree. She’s a part of me, and she always will be.”

                “And he’s ok with that?”

                David chuckled softly. “Yeah. He is ok with it. Did you know that Cassie made a set of DVDs before she passed? She had Andrew deliver them to me on certain dates for a whole year after.”

                Smiling, Brianna replied. “Yeah. I knew about those.”

                “Well, during Idol, when I would get them, I would tell Archie about them. He would let me talk about her for hours. He came to my room one night and we were talking, and at the time, I had just asked someone else out. He was not happy about that. He said he didn’t understand how I could go out with someone else when I wasn’t over Cass. He was mad at me on her behalf, so to speak.”

                “Really? I like him already.”

                David smiled happily. “Well, now you know about me. It’s your turn. What are you doing here?”

                “I moved back to Missouri. My life in Africa was fun, but I’m ready to come home now.”

                “Why not Tulsa?”

                “I don’t know. Just felt more like home here.” She looked up him with a heavy sigh. Truth was, she was kinda lost. She had been for quite some time. She came home to try getting her life back in order. Perhaps to find someone and settle down eventually.

                “Dad!” Addison ran into the kitchen. “Archie’s awake, and I didn’t wake him up!”

                Brianna laughed as the little girl hopped onto the stool beside of her dad. She couldn’t believe how much she resembled Cassie.

                “Gosh, Cook,” Archie grumbled as he entered the kitchen covering his mouth with a hand to stifle a yawn. “Why did you let me sleep that long?”

                “Because Jacob kept you up all night and you needed to rest.”

                Archie was about to argue, but he noticed a pretty blonde woman sitting at the counter with David and Addison. “Oh,” he said, suddenly self-conscious for walking around the house in his flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. “Hi.”

                “Hello,” Brianna said as she hopped of the stool. “You must be Archie.”

                Archie accepted her hand when she extended it to him. “Uh, yeah.”

                “Arch, this is Brianna Phillips. She was Cassie’s other half, so to speak.”

                Archie’s eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips. “Oh my Gosh! It’s so nice to meet you!”

                “You too. I hope you don’t mind me just dropping by. I haven’t seen Dave in years, and I wanted to just catch up a bit.”

                “Oh. No. It’s fine.”             

 Just then, Jacob’s whines came sounding through the baby monitor that David had hooked onto his belt. He got up as Archie looked towards the hallway where he’d just come from. “I got it, Babe.”

                “No. No, you stay. I have to change clothes anyway.”

                David turned back to Brianna once Archie had left. She was smirking at him. “What?”

                “You failed to tell me the hotness factor.”

                David rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he headed off in the direction of the living room with Addison trailing behind.

                Brianna giggled and got up to follow him. “You have a nice house.” She was looking around at all the quaint décor. There were two platinum album plaques hanging in a little alcove off to the side of the living room. “Wow, looks like you’re both pretty successful.”

                “Yeah,” David agreed. “Those were our first albums.”

                “Nice.” She continued looking at the various pictures on the walls and mantel. She smiled reminiscently when she saw the framed pictures of Cassie among all their family pictures.

                “That’s Mommy,” Addison chimed with glee, pointing to the picture that Brianna was looking at.

                Brianna nodded her head. “I know.” She felt tears beginning to sting the backs of her eyes, so she bit her lip to help herself hold them in.

                “You ok?” David tilted his head to the side, giving her a concerned look.

                “Yeah. I…I just haven’t looked at her picture in a while.” Soon, the sting was becoming unbearable, and her breath hitched as the tears began to fall. It had been a while since she’d let herself think about Cassie, so crying was inevitable. She turned into his embrace as he reached out to her. “I’m sorry,” she gasped into his t-shirt.

                “It’s ok,” David soothed. It was the least he could do; she had been one of his many rocks while he was going through Cassie’s illness and death.

                “I miss her so much.”

                Archie walked into the living room holding Jacob on his hip. He looked at the two adults standing in front of the mantel and at Addison who looked as though she were about to cry as well. Immediately, he knew what was going on. It had been almost seven years since her death and sometimes David still got emotional just by looking at her photo. Of course, he did not know Brianna, but obviously, she’d been close to David and Cassie, so it must be the same thing. His eyes met David’s over Brianna’s shoulder and he gave him a sympathetic smile. “Addie,” he whispered gently. “Come here, honey. Let’s leave them alone, ok?”

                Of course, Addison was a bit confused with how the woman had just started crying for no apparent reason, so she studied them for a moment longer before running over to follow Archie g out of the room.

                “Archie?” She whispered as they got to the toy room. “What is wrong with her?”

                Archie dropped to his knees, putting Jacob down next to the toy box. “Oh, she’s just sad.”

                Addison sat down next to him. “Why’s she sad?”

                Archie took a moment to make sure that Jacob was content with his toys before he turned his attention to Addison’s question. “Well, she was friends with your mom.”

                “I know that, but why’s she crying?” Addison asked, clearly not satisfied with his answer.

                “Well…” Archie sighed. “You know how Daddy sometimes gets upset when he thinks about her?”

                “Yeah, because he misses her.”

                “Well, that’s what is wrong with Brianna. She misses your mom, and seeing her picture made her think about her.”

                “Oh.” Addison seemed to understand that explanation. “Can we make her a card like we do Daddy?”

                “If you want to,” he replied before Addison began nodding her head. “Ok. Let me get the stuff to make it with. Can you watch Jakey until I get back?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Ok. I’ll be right back.” Archie got up and left the room to get the construction paper and other supplies to make their card. As he passed by the living room, he glanced in to check out the situation. David and Brianna were sitting on the couch apparently lost in conversation. At least she wasn’t crying anymore. He grabbed all the things he needed and quickly went back to the toy room.

 

*****

                A while later, Archie picked Jacob up and followed Addison out of the toy room. She headed to the living room clutching tightly to her card. She looked back to make sure Archie was coming with her. Then she went on.

                David looked up when he saw Addison and Archie walk into the room. “Hey, where did you guys run off to?”

                “We were making a card,” Addison answered, proudly.

                “A card. Oh really?”

                “Yeah. For Brianna.”

                Brianna’s eyes widened in surprise when Addison stretched her hand out holding the card for her to take. “For me?”

                “Yeah. I make them for Daddy when he’s sad.”

                David looked up at Archie and gave him an appreciative smile. Archie’s face turned a slight shade of pink when he realized that the look David was giving him was one of total adoration.

                “Thank you, very much,” Brianna said, taking the card and opening it up. She read it and grinned. “It’s beautiful, Addie. And you know what?”

                “What?”

                “It did make me feel better.”

                Addison’s whole face lit up and she smiled brightly up at Archie. “See! It worked, Archie!”

                “I know. You make such pretty cards.”

                “Is this your baby brother?” Brianna asked Addison. The little girl shook her head as Brianna began talking to Jacob who just stared at her with bright, wide eyes. “He looks a lot like you,” she told Archie. “Very cute.”

                “Thanks. Can you stay for lunch, Brianna?” Archie asked as he switched Jacob to the other hip. He knew his face was probably a thousand times redder than it should be. In addition, the fact that David cracked up wasn’t helping any.

                “Oh, I couldn’t impose.”

                “You wouldn’t be.”

                “Yeah, stay. I’ll make you my specialty.”

                She looked at David. “You cook?”

                “Of course.”

                “Yeah. Ask him what his specialty is,” Archie suggested.

                Brianna looked at him expectantly until he replied with pride. “I make great Mac & Cheese.”

                “From a box,” Archie added.

                “So? It’s still really good. Isn’t it, Addie?” He smiled when his daughter agreed with him.

                “Wow,” Brianna said. “How can I pass up gourmet Mac & Cheese?”

                “Great. Then it’s settled. Addie, we will have to set an extra spot at the table. Ok?”

                “Ok!” She seemed overjoyed that Brianna was staying. She smiled brightly at her before running off in the direction of the kitchen.

               

*****

                Archie set Jacob down in his high chair, and Addison took her seat next to him. It was her job to keep him content until Archie cooled his food.

                “Ouch!” Archie yelped when David swatted his hand away from the spoon that was in the macaroni and cheese. “Hey!” He glared at him. “What was the purpose of that?”

                “It’s not done. I haven’t added the hamburger.”

                “Oh.” Archie turned to Brianna who was now sitting at the table next to Addison. “We only get hamburger in our mac & cheese on special occasions.”

                “Haha. In that case, I feel really special.”

                “Well, don’t feel too special. I thawed the burger yesterday.” He smirked and stuck his tongue out at her.

                Brianna answered him with an evil glare. It was amazing how quickly they had fallen back into their friendship as if there weren’t a few years missing.

                “Can you tell me a story about Mommy?” Addison asked shyly.

                “A story?”

                “Yeah. Daddy’s told me a bunch of stories.”

                “Oh. Well then, I’ll have to tell you one that Daddy doesn’t know.” She looked towards David who was standing near the stove with Archie, smiling fondly. “How about I tell you about the time she found a little kitten in the abandoned building near our school?”

                Addison sat up straighter, her task of keeping Jacob happy, forgotten. “A kitten? I had a cat. Her name was Panda.” Addison got a sad look on her face. “But she got sick a little while ago. We had to take her to Dr. Perry. He couldn’t fix her.”

                “Aww, I’m sorry about that, sweetie.”

                “Yeah. I was sad. But Daddy and Archie said I can get another one.”

                “Shit!” David groaned.

                “What?” Archie asked in alarm, “Did you burn yourself?”

                “No. Can you watch this for a sec? I forgot to let Hermione back in.” He handed the spatula to Archie.         

                “Hermione?” Brianna asked.

                “Our dog,” Addison answered.

                “You named your dog Hermione?”

                David pointed a finger towards Archie. “I had nothing to do with that.”

                “Oh! You read Potter?”

                “Yeah. Archie moved the spatula around in the skillet full of meat, stirring it slightly. “I love those books.”

                “Sweet. Me too!”

                “Really?”

                “Oh, yeah. Which is your favorite?”

                “Oh Azkaban, definitely.”

                “Yeah. That one is great. I really liked Lupin in that one. I also like the 6th book.”

                “Me too. I was so wrong on my guess for that one.”

                “I wasn’t. I knew who it was all along.”

                “For real?”

                “Yeah.”

                “How’d you know? Apparently, I missed something because my friends said the same thing.”

                Just then, David returned followed by the huge golden retriever who walked right over to the corner and sat down, quietly. “Please tell me that I didn’t just walk in on a conversation about Harry Potter.”

                “You didn’t just walk in on a conversation about Harry Potter!” Addison said with a giggle.

                “I wish you guys would read something with substance.

                “Hey!” Brianna faked offence. “I read plenty of stuff with substance.”

                “Like?”

                “Peanuts,” she replied. “Every Sunday.”

                Archie began laughing and handed the spatula back to David. He really liked Brianna. She was like a weird counterpart to David.

 

*****

 

                After lunch, the five of them spent the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company. David and Brianna shared stories from college and the few years after with Archie and Addison, while they all played on the floor with Jacob until it was time for Brianna to leave.

                “I really enjoyed catching up, Dave.” She gave him a tight hug as the three adults stood by the front door.

                “Me too. You’ll have to visit us often.”

                “Yeah,” Archie added. “Anytime you like.”

                She smiled graciously. “Thanks. And it was really nice meeting you, Archie.”

                “Awe,” he was kinda surprised when she pulled him in for a hug. “It was nice meeting you too, Bree.”

                “Ok. Well, I need to go. See you guys later.”

                Closing the door, David pursed his lips, giving Archie a stunned look. “She was the last person I expected to be at the door this morning.”

                “She’s cool,” Archie said. “I like her.”

                “Yeah. Me too.” He slung an arm over Archie’s shoulder. “Come on, Baby. Let’s get the kids to bed.”

                Archie slipped an arm around his waist and together, they walked back to their living room to gather up their children for bed.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcome and appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter Five

                 Lupe opened her front door with a huge smile on her face. “There are the rest of my babies!” She squealed, immediately plucking Jacob from David’s arms. He smiled at Archie who had glanced over at him with a somewhat nervous grin. Lupe grabbed Addison’s hand and turned to walk back into the house.

                “Nice to see you too, Mom,” Archie said with a laugh as he and David entered the house.

                “Hello, boys!” She grinned looking back over her shoulder.

                Jeff was shaking his head as he joined them in the foyer.  “Welcome home, son,” He said, giving Archie a hug. He looked at David and held out a hand when he’d let go of the younger one. “Cook. How are you?”

                “I’m well, Jeff. How about yourself?”

                “Getting old.”

                Archie giggled. “Awe, Dad. You’re not old.”

                Jeff rolled his eyes in a ‘whatever’ manner. “Your brother and sisters are waiting for you in the den.”

                David grinned and followed Archie further into his parent’s home. The living room was filled with the Archuleta children as well as Claudia’s husband and son and Daniel’s girlfriend.

                After taking a few minutes to visit with the family, they both joined Daniel in helping Jeff pack up the RV. “So what’s the campsite like this year, Dad?” Archie asked as he handed a box of kitchenware to David to put inside.

                “Well, the spot I picked isn’t available, so we’ll be camping by the river as we did last year.”

                Archie gave David a concerned look, but David only grinned and mouthed the words “air mattress” before disappearing up the steps. “Oh. Well, that will be fun.”

                “David, honey,” his mom called from the doorstep. “Could you come here for a moment?”

                Archie handed the box of food that he was about to take into the RV up the steps to David who was just starting to come down. “Be right back.”  

                David shrugged and took the box while Archie jogged over to the house.

                “So,” Jeff began, wanting to strike up a conversation with David. “David tells me that you two will be switching places soon.”

                “Oh. Yeah. After my tour is finished, Archie wants to get back into the studio.”

                “That’s good to hear.”

                “I know!” David chuckled. “I’ve been pestering him about it for months.”

                “Cook!” Archie yelled from the porch, “Come here!”

                David excused himself and walked over to the house. “Yeah, babe?”

                “Come look at Jacob’s neck. Mom noticed that he has a couple little bumps there,” Archie explained as they entered the house. “Tell me what you think.”

                David went over to where Lupe was standing with Jacob. He furrowed his brow and ran his fingers lightly over the area on Jacob’s neck that Lupe had pointed to. There was indeed a row of tiny bumps there. They were about the size of a zit, and if babies got those, he wouldn’t have thought a thing of them.

                “Do you think we should take him to see a doctor?” Archie asked with deep concern.

                “I…Don’t know,” David replied, still examining the little bumps. “What do you think, Lupe?”

                “Well, it couldn’t hurt. Dr. Reynolds is an excellent pediatrician. I can call him.” She handed Jacob off to David and turned to go pick up the phone.

 

****

                Claudia volunteered to watch Addison while both of them went with Lupe to Dr. Reynolds’ office. The doctor was quite thorough with the examination and the test that he took. They waited for over two hours for the results. Lupe was keeping Jacob entertained with the various toys in the play area. David, on the other hand, was getting somewhat anxious. Archie looked over at him with nervous eyes. He was leaning back in the chair with his head back against the wall and his eyes close. He wondered what was going through the older man’s mind. “Cook?” he asked softly, reaching out to grab his hand gently. “You ok?”

                “Hmm?” He jumped a bit, raising his head to look at his boyfriend. “Oh. Yeah. I’m…” he bit his lower lip, fighting back a feeling of déjà vu he suddenly had. “I’m fine.”

                Before Archie could say another word, Dr. Reynolds’ nurse opened the door to the office. “The doctor is ready for you now,” she said with a polite smile.

                He looked at the nurse for a second and then back to David who was now sitting up. The older man gave him a small smile. Archie supposed that he was trying to stay positive. “Come on, baby,” he whispered as he stood up, pulling Archie with him.

                The two of them left Lupe and Jacob in the waiting room while they went to speak with the doctor about the results. They entered the small office, hand in hand to find Dr. Reynolds already sitting behind her desk, smiling softly.

                ‘She’s smiling,’ David thought to himself. ‘That’s a pretty good sign.’ He took a deep breath and took a seat next to Archie in front of her desk.

                “Mr. Archuleta,” she said, her smile never wavering. “Mr. Cook. I have good news.” She paused a moment to watch the relief wash over both their features. “The results all came back as negative. The bumps on Jacob’s neck are simply swollen lymph nodes. It’s quite common with some children. I did however, do some other testing that will take a few days to get back, but I don’t think there is anything to worry about.” She went on to explain the situation further with them, answering any questions that they might have. In the end, she told them just to keep an eye on him just in case.

                All three adults left the doctor’s office feeling so much better. When they got back to the Archuletas’ house, they relayed what the doctor had said and soon they were back to planning their trip to the campsite the next morning.

 

****

                It was mid afternoon when they finally got camp set up. Jeff had parked the RV where he and Lupe would stay along with Claudia, her husband and all of the children. Most everyone was down at the river a few yards away from camp, fishing. David had made sure that they set up their tent far enough away from the water that they would not have any accidents.

                “Grandma Lupe!” Addison squealed as she ran to her. “I found a seashell!”

                “You did?” Lupe, who was sitting along the riverbank chatting with Daniel’s girlfriend, pulled Addison onto her lap and looked over her shoulder at the tiny seashell in the child’s fingers. “Well, look at that. It is a seashell. How do you suppose it got here?”

                Addison nodded her head. “The river.”

                “That’s right.”

                “I learned about that in school.” Addison leaned back against Lupe’s shoulder and continued to talk to her about all the different things she learned in school.

                David looked back over his shoulder to see where she had disappeared to. He smiled seeing her on Lupe’s lap, kicking her legs as she talked.

                Archie noticed his gaze from where he sat on the cool grass nearby with Jacob in his lap, so he looked in that direction as well. He loved family get-togethers weather it was with his own family or with David’s family. They always felt so welcomed.

                After the fishing was done, they were getting ready to make dinner. Everyone chipped in to help get things ready, so Archie was busy helping his dad get the fire started while his younger siblings helped out with everything else from getting the tables and chairs set up to washing and slicing vegetables.

                “Mom!” David shouted. “Help!”                 Lupe looked up from her seat near the fire where she was peeling potatoes. “What’s wrong?”

                “I can’t find a knife.”

                “In the bedroom, dear. Should be in the box by the door.”

                David gave her a curious glare. “We’re you planning to slaughter Jeff in his sleep?”

                Lupe laughed heartily and shook her head. “It’s tempting sometimes.” She glanced over at Jeff to see him raise his brow. “No. I keep them in there on account of the little ones.”

                David nodded and went about finding a knife to fillet the fish with. That had somehow become his job after their first camping trip and Jeff had taught him how.

                A little while later, they sat around the fold up tables, enjoying their meal. Archie wrinkled his nose. “How can you eat that?”

                David shrugged, picking up a piece of fish with his fork and holding it over to Archie. “It’s yummy.”

                Archie leaned away, still making a disgusted face. “Eww!”

                David shrugged once more and popped the fish into his mouth.

                “You have no idea what you’re missing, bro,” Daniel said. “That is some delicious trout.”

                “That’s ok. I think I’ll live without it.” Archie reached over and grabbed the bowl of potatoes.

                “So, boys,” Claudia said from across the table. “What are your plans once school is out?”

                “We get to go on tour!” Addison squealed.

                “Oh.” Claudia gave them a worried look. “You’re taking the kids out on the road?”

                “Just for a couple of weeks,” Archie replied. “I haven’t really been away from them and I have to pace myself,” he explained. “If not I’ll go crazy. Cook is coming too. It’s going to be so much fun.”

                David grinned at Addison who was nibbling on a hot dog. He couldn’t wait himself. He had wanted them on tour with him, but he’d also wanted Addison to have a normal childhood. Being tutored on a tour bus without any daily interaction with kids her age wasn’t exactly normal. That’s how they’d come to the conclusion that someone had to be with the kids at all times.

                Just then, Claudia’s three-year-old hopped down from his chair and ran around the table he reached up to Archie, squealing his name. Archie picked him up and set him down on his lap. “Hello, Brett.”

                “I can’t believe he calls you Uncle Archie,” Claudia said with a shake of her head.

                “I think it’s cute,” Archie said with a smile as he gave Brett a piece of his fruit. “You can call me what ever you want.” The little boy beamed up at him with wide eyes that resembled those of his own.

                “Daddy?” Addison tapped on her dad’s shoulder. “Can we catch lightening bugs after dark?”

                “Absolutely. Did you bring something to put them in?”

                “Grandma Lupe said I could have a jar.”

                David agreed to helping her catch fireflies and then encouraged her to finish eating her lunch.

 

****

 

                Later that night, after chasing fireflies, everyone sat around the camfire just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. A lot of things were learned around that campfire. Sometimes it could ba quite embarrassing, but knowing they were with family helped each the pain.

                Addison sat on Archie’s lap while Jacob was sleeping peacefully in Lupe’s arms. “Archie?” Her voice was a soft whisper as she leaned her head back against his shoulder and stared up to the heavens. “How many stars are there up there?”

                “I don’t know,” Archie replied. “More than we could ever count.”

                “They’re pretty.”

                “Marshmallow?” David asked with a grin as he held a gooey glob in front of his boyfriend’s lips.

                Archie opened his mouth accepting the warm, sticky treat. “Mmm. Thanks,” he mumbled. 

                “Can I rost another one, Daddy?” Addison scooted over onto his lap and grabbed on to the wooden handle of the skewer he was holding.

                “Just one more and then it’s bed time.”

                “Alright,” she sighed before taking a marshmallow from the bag. “Can you put it on? The stick is hot.”

                After helping her prepare her marshmallow, he watched while she held it carefully over the open flames.

                “We should tell ghost stories,” Amber suggested.

                “Not around the children,” Lupe chided.

                “But they’ll be going to bed soon.”

                “No one wants to hear silly ghost stories anyway,” Jasmine protested with a roll of her eyes.

                “You’re just scared,” Amber accused.

                “Girls,” Jeff scolded. “Knock it off or it’s bed time for you too.”

                Both girls fell silent, feeling defeated. They were both going through that stage where they didn’t agree with one thing the other said and had completely different interests.

                Archie then stood up and dusted off his pants. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

                “But, we’re night fishing,” David reminded him with a slight whine followed by a pout that only earned him a mock one in return.

                “You can still go fishing. I’m really tired.”

                “Party pooper.”

                Archie shrugged and moved to give both kids and his mom a goodnight kiss. “Goodnight, everyone.”

                Lupe took that chance to gather up the kids and put them to bed in the RV. “Night, night, Daddy.” Addison gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off catch up with Lupe.

                “Night, Princess. Be good.”

                After a while, their group dwindled down to just David, Jeff, and Daniel. That’s when they broke out their fishing rods and took a lantern down to the river.

 

****

                David finally made it into the tent around two in the morning. He quietly undressed down to his boxer-briefs. He had to crawl over Archie to get to his side of the air mattress. He was careful not to wake him up, but it’s kind of hard to move around on an air mattress without disturbing someone who is already on it. “Sorry,” he whispered when Archie made an annoyed grunt.

                “You finally decided to come to bed?” Archie asked, his voice rough from sleep.

                “Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

                “It’s ok. Did you catch anything?”

                “No. Your dad had a few nibbles though. At least he thought it was nibbles. It may have been the current.

                Archie turned over to face David. The light from the lantern hung in a nearby tree gave off just enough light for them to see each other. He snuggled up against him.

                David grinned and wrapped his arms around Archie. “Miss me?”

                “Mmmhmm,” Archie smiled into David’s chest as he ran his fingers over his arm that was resting across his stomach. Before David could react, Archie was sitting astride his thighs, staring down at him with a mischievous smile.

                David couldn’t help the smirk that he was suddenly sporting. He lifted his hands to rest on Archie’s hips as Archie leaned down, pressing his lips to his own in a gentle kiss. “Mmm,” he moaned softly as his lips parted to allow Archie’s tongue access. They kissed slowly for a long time before Archie began making a trail of kisses along David’s jaw, moving down over his neck.

                “Archie?” David was surprised by his lover’s actions as he continued kissing lower. “What?”

                Archie simply continued with his kisses, trailing down over David’s chest, tracing his tattoos with the tip of his tongue. His lips clamped around one hardening nipple, causing David to hiss in delight. Archie let go and giggled lightly. “Remember what you did to me the last time we were at your parent’s place?”

                David furrowed his brow for a moment, trying to think. Uhoh. He remembered. He remembered exactly what he’d done to his darling little Archie. He‘d had full blown, loud sex with him with the knowledge that they weren’t alone in the house. Archie didn‘t know there was anyone else at home. “You wouldn’t.”

                Archie moved back up to David’s ear where he whispered hotly. “I would.” David could only respond with a low growl as he felt Archie’s hand cup him trough his underwear. “Better be quiet, Cookie.”

                David licked his lips, wondering if Archie would actually go through with it. It was so different around the Archuletas. They rarely even kissed in front of them let alone do anything sexual while they’re in the same vicinity. It just wasn’t something he felt entirely comfortable with. The last thing he wanted was to have Jeff Archuleta hearing them doing things he was pretty sure Mormons didn’t approve of.

                He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle caress of Archie’s fingers and the hot wetness of his mouth sucking at the skin around his navel.

                Archie glanced up at him while he sucked gently on David’s tummy. He had some kind of fascination with that area. He just loved to spend several moments there, teasing the older man. David had propped himself up on his elbows and was staring down at him, so he grinned and slid the palm of his hand up over his cloth-covered cock, stroking languidly.

                David closed his eyes for a moment, licking his lips and sucking in a sharp breath. When he opened his eyes again, Archie was staring up at him with his fingers hooked in the waist band of his boxer-briefs.

                Slowly, Archie pulled the material down, exposing just the tip of David’s penis. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the soft, spongy knob before uncovering just a little bit more, and repeating his actions. Little by little he uncovered David’s cock, kissing every inch until it was completely unsheathed. He latched his mouth onto the base and sucked hard, all while watching David’s reaction.

                David reached down and tangled his fingers through Archie’s hair. He whimpered and urged Archie to come up for a kiss. Archie obliged and rose up on his knees. He leaned in crashing their open mouths together. David whimpered when Archie’s tongue slid slickly against his own, swirling around, moving between each other’s mouth.

                Archie who was suddenly feeling quite aggressive, surprised David when he threaded his fingers through his hair and yanked slightly, pulling his mouth away to attack his jaw.

                David felt his cock jump. He loved it when Archie took control. Contrary to what anyone would think, Archie could be quite the aggressor. He groaned when he felt Archie teeth nipping at his throat. “Fuck, Archie,” he whispered, tossing his head back to expose more of his neck for his lover. “What has gotten into you tonight?”

                Archie ignored the question and continued biting and sucking his way back down to David’s growing erection. He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft and tugged forcefully while he dipped his head to attack his balls, Drawing one into his mouth, twirling it around before letting if fall back out allowing him to move to the other one.

                David’s breathing increased due to the hot sensation he felt boiling within his groin as Archie finally wrapped his wet mouth around his dick.  “Oh, God, Baby…” His voice was low and gravely.

                Archie sucked softly on the head, swirling his tongue around in slow circles while he continued fondling his balls, rolling them gently in his hand. He could feel David growing harder against his lips as they slid down the shaft, taking him deeper into his mouth. He listened to his lover’s low moans. It was like music to his ears.

                David groaned in protest when Archie’s mouth left his erection once more. The younger man kissed his way back up over his stomach, while he continued working it in his fist. He sucked roughly on each nipple, drawing them into hard peaks, before sliding his tongue flatly up David’s neck to his ear where he sucked the lobe between his teeth. “Do you like this, baby?” Archie whispered against David’s ear, knowing how much his talking dirty turned his boyfriend on. It had taken him a while to learn how to do it comfortably, but over the years, he’d become quite good at it. He squeezed his fist a little tighter on the down stoke and grinned when David whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. “I like the way your cock feels in my hand. So hard.” He nipped at David’s ear again. “So thick.”

                “Archie,” David hissed, still trying to keep his voice down. Archie’s payback was much better than his initial crime.

                “I like it when you’re soft and I can use my mouth to get you hard,” he continued whispering hotly to David. “You taste so good.” By now David was bucking into his hand, trying his best to relieve the growing tension. “Do you need to come, Cookie?” He asked, deliberately staring at David with wide eyes as if he were still that innocent teenager than David had fallen in love with.

                David couldn’t form coherent thoughts let alone words, so he did the next best thing and turned his head capturing Archie’s mouth in a searing kiss at the same time as he wrapped his arms around him and fell back onto the mattress, pulling the younger man with him.

                Archie was panting when their kiss ended. He grinned with a raised brow. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

                David nodded, watching with lazy eyes as Archie shimmied back down his body. He tangled his fingers in Archie’s hair and guided him back to his throbbing cock.

                Archie was more than happy to take him into his mouth after licking away the droplets of precum that had pooled on the tip. He side his mouth down over him, taking as much of him as he could.

                David squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his mouth shut while Archie began bobbing up and down on his shaft, pulling his orgasm from deep within. David’s free hand searched for something to clutch. Finally it landed on the pillow Archie had been sleeping on earlier. He slammed it over his face just in time to muffle the “Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!” that was shouted as he came.

                Archie swallowed quickly, feeling the hot, slippery ropes of cum slide down his throat. He continued sucking on David’s cock, drinking down every drop of his sweet nectar until he was completely spent and softening.

                Archie carefully tucked him back into his underwear and patted the now flaccid appendage affectionately before sliding his body back up along David’s side where he curled back up in the comfortable cradle of his lover’s arm.

                David stared towards the ceiling of their tent, trying to calm his still erratic breathing. “I…” he started. “I can’t believe you just did that. Your family is like less than 100 feet away.”

                Archie grinned and slipped his arm around David’s waist. “Surprise.”

                David chuckled and rolled to his side. “Don’t think you’re gonna get away with that.”

                Archie gasped as David’s hand was suddenly inside his boxers. “Oh…” he whimpered, letting his eyes drift shut. He was already hard and leaking precum so he knew it wouldn’t take much to bring him to the edge. He threw a leg over David’s waist as his arms circled his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

                David kissed him passionately, thrusting in tongue into his mouth almost in time with his strokes. He pulled quickly on Archie’s length knowing by the way his blood pulsed that he was almost there. “Come on, Baby,” He whispered, breaking their kiss for a second. “Cum for me.”

                Archie’s hips raised against David’s hand as his strangled moan was silenced by David’s mouth covering his once more.

                Slowly, David continued runing his fingers idly over Archie’s deflating cock as his breathing slowed.

                “I love you,” Archie whispered, breaking their kiss.

                “I love you, too.” David pressed a gentle kiss against Archie’s forehead. He then pulled his hand from inside his lover’s underwear, wiping his hand clean on the soft cotton of the boxers.

                Archie reached above their heads and turned on the small battery operated lantern. Quietly and with David watching, he got up and changed into a pair of clean underwear. He smiled lovingly as he slipped beneath the covers with David. “Goodnight, Cook,” he said as his pressed his body against his.

                David sighed contentedly and wrapped his larger body around Archie’s smaller one. “Goodnight, Baby.” He closed his eyes and burried his face in the soft dampness of Archie’s hair. “Archie?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Thank you.”

                Archie giggled softly. “You’re welcome.”

                David smiled and placed a kiss on Archie’s head and pulled him a little tighter when he felt Archie’s lips leaving a soft peck against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcome, encouraged, and appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter Six

               At two-fifteen in the afternoon, Archie sat in the living room with Addison who was sobbing uncontrollably. “Please, Archie. Don’t call Daddy.”

                Archie was torn. He had never hidden anything from David before and he couldn’t start now. Certainly not with something like this. “Addie,” He said gently. “I have...” His words were silenced by the look in her eyes. His heart ached as her tears began falling faster and her sobs became louder. Perhaps he could wait. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Addison’s shoulder. She fell into him, burring her tear stained face into his shirt.

                “I’m sorry,” she wailed. “I won’t do it again. I promise.”

                “Sweetie,” he coaxed softly. “Why did you hit her anyway?” He heard the little girl mumble against him. “What was that?”

                Addison lifted her face away from his shirt and looked up at him with tearful eyes. “She…she called you and Daddy bad names. And….” Addison choked back another sob. “She said my Mommy never loved me, and that’s why she’s not here.”

                “Oh, sweetie,” Archie soothed, pulling her closer to him. He patted her hair as she sobbed. He and David both knew that this day would come, but they’d been expecting it to be in high school. He sighed. Kids today could be so cruel. “Addie, Sweetheart, “he began as he pushed her back gently. “You know I have to tell your dad.” She sniffled and the tears came again. “It’ll be ok, Addison. He’ll understand.”

                “I…I just got so mad,” she gasped.

                “I know, baby. I know.”

                “Am I…” She sniffled again. “Am I in trouble?”

                As much as Archie’s heart was aching, he knew that he couldn’t let it go unpunished. Fighting was fighting and they’d always taught her that it was bad. “Let’s see what Daddy thinks. Ok?”

                She nodded and scooted onto Archie’s lap. “Do you think I’ll get punished?”

                Archie kissed her cheek. “What have we said about fighting?”

                She sighed. “That I shouldn’t fight, but this…” She took the hint when Archie lifted an eyebrow. She lowered her head, resting it against his chest in defeat.

                “I’m sure it won’t be too bad,” he assured her. Given the situation, he knew David wouldn’t be too harsh and if he was wrong, he’d just have to argue.

                Later that evening after Archie finished bathing Jacob, he settled down at the kitchen table with him in his lap to help Addison with her homework. They were halfway through her spelling words when the phone rang. He looked at the time. It was seven-thirty. David was like clockwork. “Be right back, Addie.”

                She nodded as he got up to get the phone.

                “Hello?” He answered, walking into the living room, leaving Addie alone in the kitchen. He smiled down at Jacob who was reaching for the phone and whining in protest when Archie didn’t give it to him.

                “Hey, Baby!” David greeted. “How’s it going?”

                “Hey!” Archie sighed, “Things are going well. It’s been an eventful day.”

                “Oh really? What did you do?”

                “After getting Addie off to school, Jacob and I went grocery shopping. We’re planning something for Thursday when you get home.”           

                “Oh yeah?”

                “MmmHmm. And don’t ask what it is, because I’m not telling. It’s a surprise.”

                “Fine. I’ll just ask Addie.”

                Archie smiled to himself. He knew that David would try to convince Addison to tell him what the surprise was. He also knew that Addison would cave and tell him. Therefore, he decided not to mention it to her just yet. “Addie doesn’t know.”

                “I take it you have caught on to that little trick, huh?”

                “Well, yeah. I mean it only took me four years, but I think I finally got it. So, what are you up to?”

                “Just sitting on the bus, waiting for the show to start.”

                Archie then heard a loud crash followed by loud laughter and then David’s booming voice. “You dumbass!”

                “Cook?”

                “Oh. Not you, babe. Joey was attempting to do pull ups on one of those little bars that suctions to the wall,” David laughed. “It didn’t go so well for him.” Archie giggled and David continued. “He busted his ass. Hard.”

                “And you’re laughing about it. That’s not a very nice friend.”

                “It’s a wonderful friend. Only a friend can honestly see what a screw up you are and still hang out with you.”

                “Oh, gosh, Cook.”

                They laughed for a moment longer before David asked about the kids. Archie dreaded the conversation. “Well, um…we kind of have a little problem.”

                “Problem?”

                “Yeah. I got called into school this afternoon.”

                That piped David’s concern. “Why?”

                “Addison got into a little scuffle with a girl in her class so they sent her home.”

                “She what?” That was the last thing he expected to hear. Addison never got into trouble at school. She was very well behaved.

                “Let me explain,” Archie said.

                David was silent while Archie explained the entire situation to him. “Wow,” he breathed once Archie was done. He groaned and Archie could imagine him running his hand through his hair. It was a habit he had when ever he was dreading something. “Already?”

                “Already,” Archie sighed.

                “I guess we’re going to have that little talk that we’ve been putting off, huh?”

                Archie groaned and set Jacob down on the floor. “I’m not ready.”

                “Well, Baby, neither am I, but obviously we don’t get much say in the matter.”

                “I know.” Archie became quiet for a moment.

                “Babe?”

                “What do you want me to do? She asked about punishment. She knows that no matter what, the situation was, she shouldn’t have hit her.”

                David agreed. “What is she doing now?”

                “Home work.”

                “Lemme talk to her.”

                “Ok. Hang on a second. Come on, Jakey,” David swooped down and picked the toddler back up.

                “Addie,” he called to her as he entered the kitchen.

                Addison looked up at him, her face immediately falling as he held the phone out to her. “Daddy wants to talk to you.”

                While she was talking to David, Archie set Jacob in his high chair, getting a bit of protest from the boy. He talked kindly to him until he was content for a moment. Then he went to the refrigerator to get him some juice. He smiled when he heard Addison’s laughter and playful banter with her dad.

                She was hanging up the phone when Archie sat down in the chair across the table from her. “Well? What did he say?” He asked as he folded his arms on the table in front of him.

                “He said I was grounded from either watching cartoons tonight or from my soccer game on Saturday. He said I could choose.”

                Archie picked at the corner of a knitted place mat. “So which one are you choosing?”       

                Addison signed and put her chin in her hands. “Well…I really don’t want to miss my game.”

                Archie nodded, understandingly. “Ok.”

                “But I really wanted to watch the new Spongebob. Patrick’s going to find out that he has a long lost brother.”

                Archie bit back a smile. “Sounds like you have a big decision to make.”

                “Yeah.” She adverted her eyes to stare at the table. “What would you do, Archie?”

                “I can’t make the decision for you, sweetie.”

                “I know,” she whined. “But can’t you help me?”

                Archie grinned. She was just too cute for words. “Well, I can tell you one thing.”

                She looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “What?”

                “Spongebob will come on again.”

                Addison grinned brightly. “Hey! You’re right!” She said as if she were amazed.

                “So, do we have a decision?”

                “Yeah, I’m not watching cartoons tonight.”

                “Ok. Hurry up and finish your homework so you can get a bath and get ready for bed.”

                Addison nodded with a happy smile and picked her pencil back up before starting to go back to work. “Oh!” She said with a pause.

                “What?”

                “Daddy said to tell you that he loves you and that he would talk to you after the show.”

                Archie laughed softly and got back up from his seat. “You want something to drink?”

                “Yes. Chocolate milk, please,” she replied without taking her eyes off of her book.

 

*****

 

                “Nice one, Cook,” Archie said as he picked up the phone by his bed. It was almost midnight, but he didn’t care about that because he always talked to David before bed.

                “Like that, did ya?” David asked with a laugh.

                “Yeah. Thank you for not being hard on her.”

                “Like I could have been. She was defending us. I wasn’t about to punish her for that.”

                “I love you,” Archie said softly.

                “I love you, too.”

                “What are you doing?”

                “Wishing you were here.”

                Archie swallowed the lump in his throat. God, he missed David so much sometimes. “I wish you were here.” Archie countered.

                “Are you in bed?”

                “Yeah,” Archie reached out to scratch their Golden Retriever’s head. She looked up and panted happily. “Hermione is keeping your side warm.”

                Laughing, David replied, “She better not get too comfortable.”

                “I dunno. She seems pretty content.”

                “That’s so sad. I’m being replaced by a giant fur ball.”

                Archie giggled and slid down under the covers. “How was the show?”

                “Amazing. Great crowd.”

                “That’s good. How many panties did you get tossed at you?”

                “None, actually. Got a bra though. I’m hanging on to it.”

                “Why?” Archie asked with a slight roll of his eyes.

                “Well I can’t come home to you empty handed and it’s a nice gift.”

                “Ick. Don’t bother.” Archie suddenly yawned.

                “You sound tired.”

                “I am tired.” Archie clasped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle another yawn.”

                “Alright. I’ll let you go. Get some sleep, Arch.”

                “You don’t have…”

                “Archie…”

                “Hmm?”

                “Go to sleep.”

                “Mmmkay.” He was caught of guard by yet another yawn. “Dang it. I wasn’t this sleepy until you called.”

                David laughed fondly. “I love you, Baby. Sweet dreams.”

                “Love you, too. Goodnight, Cookie.”

                Archie hung up the phone and laid it on the night stand before switching off the lamp and curling himself around a pillow. Hermione scuttled closer and laid her chin on his arm. Soon, Archie was lulled to sleep by the low hum of the ceiling fan and Hermione’s shallow breathing.

 

*****

                David was getting quite antsy after having to sit in the airport due to weather. He’d called Archie to let him know that his flight was grounded. He wanted to rent a car and just drive the rest of the way, but Archie wouldn’t hear of it. He’d practically begged him not to go out in the storm. He said just to wait it out. So there he was, sitting in a cramped space with 150 other people having the same dilemma. He hated airport chairs. They’re hard and uncomfortable. One would think they’d have better accommodations in case people had to stay there for extended amounts of time.

                He was going over a mental check list of things he needed to do once he was finally home, when his phone began ringing. He answered after fishing it out of his pant’s pocket. He really needed to get a new belt clip. “Hello?”                 “Hey, Daddy!”

                David smiled at the sweet sound of his daughter’s voice. Every sign of melancholy left his features and his day suddenly brightened despite the roaring thunderstorm outside. “Hey, Princess!”

                “Daddy, guess what!”

                “Um, I can’t. What is it?”

                “Brianna is here!”

                “Oh, she is?”

                “Yeah! And she brought me something!” Addison was so excited, she could barely contain herself. David just knew she was bouncing around as she talked to him.

                “Oh. Cool! What did she bring you?”

                “Guess!”

                David laughed out loud, garnering a few looks from annoyed airport patrons. He quickly dismissed them and focused on his phone call. “Can I have a hint?”

                “Um…It’s got fur.”

                “Has, fur…” he heard Archie correct her in the back ground. He grinned hearing her dramatic sigh. She probably just glared at Archie too.

                “It has fur,” she repeated, using proper grammar.

                David gasped in mock surprise, just for Addison’s sake. He knew what it was. Brianna had asked his and Archie’s permission before doing it. “Is it alive?”

                “Yes!” She squealed.

                “Um…” David pretended to think for a moment. “Oh, my Gosh! Addie!” He exclaimed. “Did she bring you a monkey?”

                Addison broke out into a fit of giggles. “No, silly! It’s a kitten!”

                “A kitten? Oh. Wow. I thought it was a monkey. What are you going to name it?”

                “Spongebob.”

                “Spongebob?” He asked with a chuckle. “But it’s not a sponge.”

                “So? Spongebob is a cool name.”

                “Ok.”

                “Hey, Daddy?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Um…” She took a big breath as if she were preparing for something epic.

                “What is it, Addie?”

                “Can I have a pet monkey?”

                David heard Archie’s and Brianna’s laughter in the background.

                “Why would you want a monkey?”

                “I don’t know.”

                David heard a muffled sound followed by Addison asking Brianna why she would want a monkey. He couldn’t help the loud laughter that escaped him. He quickly apologized to the people sitting around him and lowered his eyes from their scrutinizing stares. “Tell Brianna that a pet monkey had better never show up at our house.”

                “Oooh….Daddy doesn’t want a pet monkey,” she told them. “When you coming home?”

                “Um, probably in a few hours,” he replied as he looked at the refreshed schedule. His flight was finally back on.

                “Can I stay up until you get here?”

                “Awe, Honey, you better not. You have school in the morning.” He could almost hear her smile being replaced by a frown.

                When she spoke again, her voice was filled with disappointment. “Then will you wake me up when you get here?”

                He smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Absolutely.”

                “Ok. Love you, Daddy.”

                “Love you, too. See you when I get home.”

               

*****

                When he finally got home, it was nearing midnight. He walked into the house and tossed his bags down by the door. He heard, rather than seen, Archie running from the living room to meet him.

                “Mmph!” He gasped as Archie jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and crashing his lips to David’s. David grabbed his hips to hold him in place as he returned the kiss. A moment later, he set Archie back on the floor, and was greeted by a whistle and enthusiastic clapping coming from the hallway. He grinned seeing Brianna leaning against the door frame.

                “That was fucking hot. I want an encore.”

                David rolled his eyes at her while Archie flushed a bright red. “What are you still doing here, Bree?”

                She shrugged. “Arch and I were playing scrabble, and I wanted to see you before I head off to Tulsa for the weekend.”

                “Oh. Going to visit the fam, huh?”

                She groaned. “Only because I feel obligated.”

                David gave her a lopsided grin. “It won’t be that bad and you know it.”

                “I suppose.” She stepped closer to the two of them. “Well, I should probably be going. I have an early start in the morning.” She gave Archie a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and did the same with David except she added a playful swat to his ass. “Bye guys. Love you,” she said as she let go of him and headed towards the door.

                Archie waved and David slung an arm around him as he turned them to face the door where Brianna was putting her jacket on. “Bye, Bree. We love you too. Have a safe trip, and call me when you get there.”

                She lifted an eyebrow. “What are you my father?”

                “It’s a long trip for a woman to make alone. I’m just looking out for you.”

                She smiled. “Thanks. I’ll call you.”

                With that, she was out the door. David left Archie for a moment so he could lock the door and set the alarm. Then he was back, slipping his arms around the smaller man. He grinned as his forehead pressed against Archie’s. “Hi.”

                Archie giggled. “Hi.” He accepted a small, tender kiss from his lover before speaking again. “I’m glad you’re home.”

                “Me too.”             

                “Are you tired?”

                Chuckling, David shook his head. “Are you?”

                “Not a chance.”

                “Great.” David planted another kiss on Archie’s plump lips. “I need to go say hi to Addie, but then…”

                Archie’s eyes met his, knowingly. “I’ll wait for you in our room.”

                A slow smile formed on David’s lips. “Good.”

 

*****

                “Archie…Archie?” Came the quiet moan as David arched his back against the mattress, gripping the sheets in his fists. “Please, baby. I…” he gasped as Archie swallowed around his length. “Jesus.”

                After a moment, he gave up trying to voice what he wanted. He simply grasped Archie’s shoulders and dragged him up.

                Archie whimpered slightly in surprise, but was soon moaning against David’s mouth as they kissed feverishly, hands groping where ever they could reach.

                David felt around the edge of the bed, looking for the small bottle of lube that he’d earlier placed there along with a condom. When he found it, he pressed it into Archie’s palm, breaking their kiss to stare into his eyes.

                Archie’s mouth fell open with soft, shocked gasp.

                “Please?” David looked at Archie with dark, pleading eyes.

                A slow, lazy smile formed on Archie’s plump, kiss-swollen lips.

                David grinned, realizing that his lover was on board the same train of thought. He reached up placing the palm of his hand against Archie’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. He took a moment to just admire the beautiful perfection of his boyfriend as Archie’s eyes drifted shut and he leaned into the gentle caress. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

                Slowly, Archie opened his eyes. He leaned back down, pressing his lips back to David’s. Their kiss was soft and slow this time. Archie took his time tasting every crevasse, swiping his tongue over David’s in a playful duel.

                David threaded his fingers in the short dark hair on the back of Archie’s head. After a few minutes of kissing leisurely, Archie broke away, trailing kisses over David’s jaw, down his neck, pausing to suck softly just below his ear.

                David closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle caresses, becoming so lost in the sensations that he was unaware that Archie was about to begin preparing him. He inhaled a sharp breath when he felt the slight chill of a well lubed finger rubbing slow circles against his tight entrance. His eyes opened to find Archie staring at him intently. A lazy grin formed on his face, causing Archie to smile too. David licked his lips and let his body relax as Archie’s long, slender finger began to press into him.

                The preparation process was long and torturous, Archie insisting that he take his time. David was almost afraid he’d come before Archie got the chance to do anything more. 

                “Archie. Please, Baby? I’m ready.”

                Finally, Archie agreed and withdrew his fingers, leaving David with an empty feeling.     

                David watched anxiously as Archie rolled the condom over his long, thick shaft, and applied a more than ample amount of lube.

                Archie watched David’s face contort as he entered him slowly. Seeing no sign of pain or excessive discomfort, he let his eyes drift down to watch himself disappear inside of his lover. He looked back up at David who had his face scrunched up a bit. “You ok?”

                “Yeah,” he breathed, licking his lips as his hand moved to grasp his own painfully hard erection.

                Archie leaned forward a bit to rest his weight on his arms in which he placed on either side of David. He chewed his lower lip and took a deep breath as he waited for David to adjust. He grinned when David finally opened his eyes and looked at him with a slight smirk. He groaned and nearly collapsed when David wiggled his ass and clenched his muscles around him.

                “Oh, gosh!” Archie cried out. “Cook!”

                “That’s for taking so long.”

                Archie was gasping, trying to regain his control. “Well…” he glared at his boyfriend. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

                The only response that gained was a smug grin.

                Archie rolled his eyes and carefully pulled back a little before pushing back in tantalizingly slow. He continued this pace for a while, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts.

                “Fuck, Archie…” David shuddered when he felt Archie’s cock rub against his prostate. He reached down, grabbing on to Archie’s ass, pulling him closer. “Faster, baby. Oh. God…. Yeah…”

                Archie increased his speed and gripped the underside of David’s thighs, pushing them back to give him better access. A sheen sweat began to break out over their bodies as they writhed against each other. David still held a firm grip on Archie’s ass as he threw his head back against the pillows, breathing hard. “Oh!” He groaned. “I’m…I’m…” His words were replaced with a loud grunt.

                Archie’s eyes grew wide as he witnessed David’s cock spewing ropes of milky-white cum over his stomach without having been touched. “Oh, gosh…” he breathed, as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “I’m… oh…” he continued rocking against David’s contracting muscles. “So close.”

                “Come on, Baby,” David coaxed breathlessly. “Let go.”

                Archie concentrated on the feeling of David’s ass enveloping him and his eyes that were locked with his own and the sound of his voice guiding him to the edged.

                Finally with a low growl, his hips stilled and he was coming hard. His whole body shook as he emptied himself.

                After a moment, he carefully pulled out of David, holding the condom in place until he could slip it off. He tied it shut and tossed it into the waste basket near the bed.

                He smiled down at David who was smiling up at him. He trailed his eyes over the older man’s torso, taking in the glistening strings of cum splattered about. He leaned down and ran his tongue over David’s stomach going all the way up the middle of his chest, gathering some of the translucent fluid as he went.

                His mouth came to a stop on David’s. “Mmm,” he whimpered as David’s tongue immediately darted out to meet his.

                The two kissed leisurely for several minutes before the lack of air became too much. 

                Archie gasped loudly as he rolled off of David. “Oh my gosh.”

                A lazy grin spread over David’s face as he stared at the ceiling. He wiggled his ass around a little, relishing in the way it felt.

                “What’s wrong?” Archie asked, noticing his actions.

                “Nothing. Just enjoying the aftermath.” David wasn’t accustomed to being on the bottom, so every time was certainly a treat.

                Archie grinned, realizing what was going on. “Do you want the shower first?”

                “No. You go ahead. I need to recuperate.”

                Archie giggled giddily and slid off the bed. David let his head fall to the side to watch his naked partner walk towards the bathroom. He started laughing as soon as he saw Archie’s back side.

                Archie stopped and looked over his shoulder. “What are you laughing at?”

                David squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand over his mouth.

                “Um…Cook?” Archie asked, feeling a bit awkward.

                “S…sorry, Babe,” David choked out. “It’s just… Just that you have my hand prints on your ass.”

                Archie rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s no wonder as hard as you were squeezing.” He went on into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. “I’ll probably have bruises.”

                David rolled on to his side and watched Archie through the open door as he turned on the shower, bending slightly to lean in to test the water. He groaned lowly and thought briefly of a round of shower sex. However, he knew that was out of the question because one, the kids couldn’t be heard over the shower and two, because he was really exhausted.  He lay there, curled up on his side watching Archie shower through the pale glass shower doors. He watched until his eyes drifted shut.

               

****

                When Archie returned to the bedroom, wearing only a towel around his waist, he found David snoring softly in the middle of their bed. He smiled adoringly, watching him for a few moments before walking around behind him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against the tender skin below David’s ear. “Baby,” he whispered as he shook him gently. “Baby, wake up.” David grumbled in his sleep, causing Archie to giggle. He tried again, pressing more kisses along his jaw. “The shower is yours.” He gasped when David grabbed him and kissed him thoroughly. “Mmm,” Archie moaned, bracing his weight on his arms so that he wouldn’t fall onto David. “Mmm…” It was more of a whimper that time and David seemed pleased as a smile formed on his full lips while they glided slickly against Archie’s. “Yeah…” Archie swallowed thickly as he pulled away from David’s mouth. “It’s uh…your turn.”

                David gave him a sleepy, content look and leaned back into the mattress, stretching his body out, and yawning. “Ok.”

                Archie was momentarily distracted by David’s naked form, but recovered quickly. He turned, slipping into their spacious walk-in closet in order to get dressed. “I’m going to go check on the kids,” he said once he was done.

                David nodded and finally got up to get his shower. He grimaced, feeling dried cum on his abdomen. “Yuck.”

                He showered quickly and then headed out to the bedroom. Archie looked up at him with a raised brow. “What?” David asked as he tossed the towel he’d been drying his hair with into the hamper.

                Archie grinned and went back to making up the bed with clean sheets. “Nothing.”

                David smirked and grabbed a pair of clean boxers from the dresser. Once he’d put them on, he flopped his whole body down on the bed, earning himself a glare from his lover.

                Archie finally slid beneath the covers, pressing his body against David’s. The warmth settled around them like a cocoon. Archie laid his head against David’s shoulder and David curled his arms around him, cradling him protectively. “Goodnight, Baby,” he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on his head.

                Archie sighed contentedly, his eyes already drooping. “You’re so much cuddlier than Hermione.”

                David chuckled. “Good to know.”

                “Te amo,” Archie sighed.

                David smiled happily as his eyes began to drift shut.

               

*****

                David jumped slightly as a shrill scream came from the baby monitor to his left. Carefully, once he was oriented enough to assess his current position, he extracted himself from Archie’s embrace.

                “Hmm,” the younger man yawned. “What’s wrong?”

                “Jacob is awake. Go back to sleep. I’ll take care of it.”

                Archie nodded sleepily and pulled a pillow to him. He was back to sleep before David even got out of the room.

                He walked into Jacob’s room, seeing by the light glow of the night light. The small child was flailing restlessly and screaming at the top of his lungs. “Hey…” David cooed as he stepped next to the crib. Jacob immediately stilled at the sound of his voice, and he looked up at him. However, the quiet was brief. Before David had a chance to say or do anything more, Jacob wailed again. David furrowed his brow and reached in to pick him up. “Shhh… It’s ok,” he whispered, but he was alarmed at the extreme warmth radiating off of the baby. He settled him against his chest and put a palm against his forehead. “You are burning up,” he said softly. “No wonder you’re screaming your little head off.” He carried him with him across the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and held a wash cloth under it with one hand while he held on to a squirming Jacob with the other. Once the cloth was adequately soaked, he squeezed it, to get rid of the excess water before pressing it against Jacobs’s forehead. “Shhh. It’s ok,” he repeated softly as he rocked him gently.

                A moment later he found the baby thermometer. He took Jacob’s temperature. “One hundred point two,” he read aloud. “We’ve got to get that down.” He rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found the bottle of baby Motrin. He gave Jacob the recommended dosage and hauled him back to his bedroom. He paced back and forth across the floor all the while petting and talking to the small boy. Finally he’d calmed down enough that his sobs were nothing but short gasps every few seconds.

                That’s when David sat down in the rocking chair by the window. He began to sing softly as he rocked the child slowly, keeping check on his temperature that he could feel coming down as the medicine took effect.

                He looked up and the words to the song died on his lips when he saw Archie standing in the doorway, leaning against the facing.

                “Why’d you stop?” he asked with a smile as he pushed away from the wall.

                “What are you doing up?”

                “You didn’t come back. I thought something was wrong.”

                David looked at Jacob. “He was running a fever.”

                “Oh.” Archie’s face showed concern as he came to stand next to the rocking chair. He gently ran his fingers through Jacob’s dark hair. “He had a small one the other day. I called Mom. She said he’s probably teething.”

                David nodded. “Probably.” Carefully, he stood up, still cradling the now sleeping child. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.”

                Archie yawned and followed David back to their bedroom. They slid back under the covers; Jacob remained nestled in the crook of David’s arm. Archie turned to his side after switching off the light. He smiled, staring at two of the three most important people in his life, bathed in the moonlight that filtered through the widows. He eventually fell asleep to the sound of their gentle breathing followed by David’s light snoring.

                The next time David woke up, it was because of the once again restless and fevered baby lying against him. He squinted and looked up at the clock on Archie’s night stand. It had only been a little over an hour since they’d made it back to bed.

                He got up, pulling Jacob with him. Normally a fever wouldn’t scare him, but he shouldn’t have one back so quickly. He retrieved the thermometer from the bathroom and retook his temperature as he walked towards the kitchen. As he figured it had spiked right back up. Jacob whimpered and writhed.

                “What’s wrong, lil’ guy?” he asked as he grabbed the phone from the cradle on the kitchen counter as he went in. He quickly dialed a number and sat down on one of the bar stools.

                “Hello?” Came the sleep filled voice on the other line.

                “Hey Grenvell. Sorry to wake you up at such a late hour. Could you put Mom on, please?” He patted Jacob’s back as he listened to the shuffling on the other line followed by his mom’s voice. “Mom…no. No, everything is ok. Well, I mean, Jacob had a fever that doesn’t seem to want to go away.”

                “He’s probably teething. Did you give him anything for it?”

                “That’s what Lupe said the other day, but this time the Motrin didn’t work,” David explained. “I think I’m going to wake Archie up, and we’ll take him to the hospital. You know, with what happened in Utah, I don’t want to take any chances, ya know? Do you think you could slip over and stay with Addie?”

                “Sure, honey. I’m already out of bed. I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

                “Thanks a million, Mom. Be careful, ok?”

                “No problem, Sweetie. See you in a bit.”

                David hung up the phone and sighed heavily before heading back up to their bedroom to wake Archie up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcome, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

               The doctor’s words echoed in his mind as he stared aimlessly out the window of the small lounge. Archie was in Jacob’s hospital room along with Beth and Lupe. Archie’s family was also there, but they were napping in the family room that was on the same floor. They’d been there for almost forty-eight hours and everyone was exhausted. David pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. He’d sought refuge in the small lounge for a few moments in order to hold on to what little sanity he had left, and to call the one person besides Archie that he knew he could talk to.

 

_*flashback*_

_Brianna leaned silently against the door frame watching as David stood by the baby crib, staring down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully -- happily unaware of the heartbreak around her. She could see tears glistening on his cheeks. She wished that there was something she could do to help, but she knew that she couldn’t be much help considering she’d just lost her best friend. Her sister._

_David looked around and saw her standing there. His only reaction was to sniffle softly and turn away._

_Brianna walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his back. She didn’t have to say a word. David immediately shifted and let her wrap her arms around him. “Shh…” she whispered, feeling his entire body trembling against her own._

_“I don’t think I can do this,” he whispered._

_Brianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes against her tears. “Yes you can, Dave. You have to.”_

_Of course he had to. He had a child to raise. Alone. He had no other choice._

_“I’m here, you know?” Brianna pulled away from him for a moment. “If you need anything. Anything at all. Ok?”_

_He nodded his head, trying to bite back more tears._

_“I love you, Dave. We all love you and we’ll be here for you and Addison when ever you need.”_

_“Thanks, Bree. I really appreciate it.”_

_“You can’t go through this alone.” She paused and looked away for a second, willing her tears to stop. “Neither can I.”_

_David understood. He knew how close the two women had been. He loved Brianna too, and he was thankful to have her there with him so that neither of them would suffer alone._

_Of course he had his family and friends, but none of them really knew what he was feeling. Brianna didn’t either, not really, but she had a closer idea than anyone else._

_“I laid an Ativan tablet on the kitchen table along with a glass of water, and I made a bed for you on the couch. You need to rest. I’ll watch Addie.”_

_“I can’t,” he argued. He didn’t want to let the sleeping child out of his sight._

_“You haven’t slept in days, David.”_

_“I’m fine.” His features said otherwise, though. The dark circles under his eyes, the scruff on his chin, and the bloodshot eyes were all signs that he was clearly not fine._

_“Please?”_

_Stubbornly, he shook his head and refocused his attention on Addison._

_“Dave,” she said softly. “Addison requires a lot of energy. You need to get some rest or you’re not going to be able to take care of her.”_

_*end flashback*_

 

                When he opened his eyes again, his vision was blurry from the tears spilling silently over the brims of his eyes. If he was going to be Archie’s rock through this, he was going to need one too. Brianna had helped him through a similar situation and he knew she’d be the one who could help him out in this one. He only prayed that this one didn’t end the way the last one had.

                His phone began vibrating in his pocket. He took a deep breath and answered. “Hey, Bree.”

                “Hey, Sweetie. I just got your message. What’s going on?”

                “The test results from the biopsy came back this morning.”

                “And?” She asked softly, realizing from the tone of David’s voice that it was something serious.

                “Leukemia,” he replied.                 “Oh my God. David…” she trailed off, knowing that there wasn’t really anything that she could say to make this better.

                David remained silent for a few moments. He knew she was taking the time to process the information.

                “So, um, what are they going to do?”

                “Well first of all, we’re looking into another hospital. Like St. Jude or something. Some place that specializes in cancer and children. He heard her sniffling on the other end of the line. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor beneath the window. “Bree,” his voice cracked with emotion. “I don’t think I can do this again. I mean, Cass was one thing but this…he’s…he’s just a baby. And…Archie? Oh, God. Bree, he’s so broken right now.” He put a hand over his face and leaned his head back against the wall. “I…I know I need to be strong, but I don’t know how  much I can take.”

                “I’m on my way home. I’ll be there for anything you guys need.”

                “Thanks, Bree.”

                “No problem, Sweetie. See you in a few hours.”

                David hung up his phone and turned it off, knowing that the he’d be going out into the part of the hospital where cell phones were not permitted. Eventually he made himself move from his spot on the floor.

                Before going back to Jacob’s room, he stopped by the bathroom to wash his face. He could at least pretend that he had it together. For a moment, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His disheveled hair was standing in every direction. His eyes were red and swollen. He had streaks over his cheeks undoubtedly from the tears he’d shed. When he tried to smooth some of the wrinkles out of his shirt, he stopped noticing the stain on his shoulder where Archie had cried for hours after speaking with the doctor. His heart constricted in his chest, and he gasped for air. “Please, God…” he said out loud. “Don’t do this to him.”

                He closed his eyes once more, trying to collect himself.

                _“You should pray for strength to get through the things you don’t understand.”_

                At first David was startled by the female voice, but it was a calming voice. A familiar voice. He opened his eyes with the realization that she was still with him. He smiled half-heartedly. Yes. Still with him and still giving the same old advice. Within moments, he was calm and felt like he could finally go back and face Archie. As he dried his hands, he glanced upwards whispering, “Thanks, Cassie.”

 

*****

                “Where’d you go?” Archie asked as he stood by the hospital crib where their son lay, sleeping peacefully. Apparently their mothers had gone to the family room with everyone else, leaving Archie alone.

                David slipped his arms around Archie’s waist as he came to stand behind him. He rested his chin on Archie’s shoulder, looking down at Jacob. “Made some phone calls.”

                “Oh. Beth spoke to Vivian. She said that she’d be more than willing to come stay with Addie while we’re away.”

                David sighed. “Good. I don‘t want her to miss her last week of school.”

                They were both silent for a little while, just watching Jacob sleep. Finally, Archie’s low voice broke the silence. “Why is this happening?”

                David held him a little tighter. “I wish I knew the answer to that, Arch. I really do.”

                “I’ve been thinking,” Archie said with a quiet sob. “Do…do you think that maybe we’re being punished?”

                That question paralyzed David. He couldn’t move nor could he speak. Just the fact that Archie was having those thoughts was enough to terrify him.

                Archie turned around and looked up at David with sad, scared eyes. It was almost too much for David to handle. “Cook?”

                David forced the knot in his throat down and shook his head slowly. “No.” His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. “We’ve done nothing wrong.”

                “I don’t understand. He’s just a baby. He’s innocent, so it has to be us…me…”

                “Archie…” David breathed. “I don’t understand it either, and maybe we never will. But please don’t question our love.”

                Huge tears began to spill over Archie’s cheeks. “I…I don’t want to, but…” he choked on a sob. “But it’s the only thing I can…”

                “Baby?” David moved his hands to grip Archie’s upper arms. “How can something that feels this right be wrong?

                Archie remained silent, just looking into David’s eyes until the older man pulled him against his chest and held him tightly as sobs once again rocked his body. “I’m…so…sorry,” Archie gasped. “I…am just so…so confused.”

                David looked down at their baby as he held on to Archie’s trembling body. “It’s ok. I’m confused too.” He raised a hand to thread through dark hair. “He’ll get through this, Archie. Have faith.” David soothed, all the while praying that he wasn’t lying to him.

 

*****

 

                A little over twenty-four hours later, they were home and the two of them were packing for a trip to Memphis, Tennessee where Jacob would seen by the best pediatric oncologist in the world. Vivian had just arrived and was getting settled in. Archie’s family had departed, heading back to Utah. The only person that would be accompanying them on their trip was Brianna who insisted they let her come. David was grateful. Archie was bewildered.

                “Can you get that?” Archie asked from the closet when the phone rang.

                David walked over to the night stand and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

                “Mr. Cook?”

                “Yes.”

                “Good morning. This is Patricia Camden. I’m the guidance counselor at Addison’s school.”

                David furrowed his brow. “Did something happen?” He asked.

                “Sir, Addison locked herself in a bathroom stall and is refusing to come out. I can’t help but wonder what’s going on with her. It is my understanding that she’s normally not a problem child. I’m concerned.”

                “How long has she been in there?”

                “About an hour. We’ve tried everything to coax her out, but she isn’t budging.”

                David sighed. “I’ll be right there.” David hung up the phone. “Hey babe?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I have to go to the school. It seems as though Addison has gone and locked herself in a bathroom stall.”

                Archie poked his head out of the closet and looked at David. “Cook, I’m really worried about her. She’s such a fragile soul. I’m afraid the kids at school and now Jacob and us being gone is not going to be good for her.”

                David nodded in agreement. “I’m going to go get her. We’re going to have to talk to her before we leave.”

                “Ok.”

                David walked over and gave Archie a quick kiss before leaving the room.

 

*****

                Addison was more than happy to see her dad and was out of the bathroom immediately after hearing his voice. He gave her a hug as he squatted down to talk to her. “Hey, Princess. What’s going on?”

                “I was just sitting in there,” she replied.

                David cocked his head to the side. “Why were you sitting in the bathroom?”

                “Because I didn’t want to get in trouble again.”

                “Why would you have gotten in trouble? Did you do something bad?”

                “No, but I wanted to.”

                “Oh?”

                “Katie. I wanted to hit her again.”

                David frowned. “Why?”

                “Because she called you a…” her eyes grew wide and she thought better of repeating it out loud. So she leaned in and whispered in her dad’s ear.

                David was shocked as Addison spoke into his ear. He looked up at Mrs. Camden. “How would a child even know that word, let alone how to use it in context?”

                The woman shrugged. “It’s not like it was when you and I were growing up. Parents today don’t have the same morals that ours did. Plus there is prejudice to blame for some things.”

                “That’s ridiculous,” David said as he stood back up, hauling Addison with him.

                “Do you mind stepping into my office, Mr. Cook?

                He followed her into the office, setting Addison down at one of the desks along the back wall. “I’m going to talk to Mrs. Camden. You wait here. Ok?”

                Addison nodded and lifted her book bag up to unzip it. “I’ll color.”        

                David sat down at the desk across from the counselor, waiting for her to begin.

                “I’m new here, so forgive me if I’m not up to speed on Addison’s history. From what I’ve witnessed, she’s a very bright, very well-behaved child.”

                David nodded. “She is.”

                “So you can imagine my surprise that we’ve had two incidents in the past week. I would hate to see her expelled with only 4 days left in the school year.”

                “Expelled?” David asked, obviously appalled by the very idea.

                “Trust me, it’s our last option. We just want to get to the bottom of this so that it doesn’t carry over into the next year.”

                “I’m sorry, but I’m having a hard time finding fault in Addison’s behavior.”

                Mrs. Camden nodded in agreement. “You’re right. The situation is being taken care of.”

                “Well, I appreciate that. She’s seven years old and doesn’t need to be subjected to that.”

                “Where is her mother?”

                David was kind of taken aback by the question having not been asked in so long. He bowed his head for a second before answering. “She passed away when Addison was nine months old.”

                “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

                David nodded not really wanting to delve deeper into the subject.

                “Addison knows?”

                “Oh, yes. I’ve made sure that she knows everything about her mom. I’ve never kept it from her even as a baby.”

                “Oh. So you knew her parents?”

                There was a first time for everything and David was pretty sure that was the first time that someone had assumed Addison wasn’t his biological child. “I am her real father, actually. Her mother and I were engaged.”

                “Oh! I’m sorry, I assumed…well, with Mr. Archuleta…”

                David smiled easily. “It’s ok. It’s a valid assumption. Just surprising is all.”

                Mrs. Camden smiled warmly at him. “You’ve done a wonderful job raising her thus far.”

                “Thank you,” David said with an appreciative grin. “I’ve had a lot of help along the way. In addition to Archie and myself, my family, his family, and her mother’s family have all stepped in to help. She’s very well loved.”

                “Does she understand the differences in a normal mother-father relationship and what you have with Mr. Archuleta?”

                Hesitantly, David glanced back at his daughter. “It’s never come up until just recently. Archie and I were planning to talk to her, but with everything that has been going on in the last few days, it’s been hard to find the time.”

                “I would suggest going it as soon as possible.”

                “We’re going to talk to her before we leave, which reminds me. Archie and I will be away for a while, and Addison’s grandma on her Mom’s side will be staying with her for the next four days. If there are any problems, she’ll be able to contact us.”

                “Ok. I’m sure there won’t be anything major. The last four days will be one long recess for the kids aside from report cards and awards.”

                The two adults chatted for a while longer before David gathered Addison up and took her home.

               

*****

                Addison sat on the couch between her father and Archie while Jacob was in the nursery with Vivian. She sat calmly looking from one to the other, wondering what they’d wanted to talk to her about. Finally, David spoke. “Addie, we need to talk to you about what the little girl at school said to you.”

                “Oh,” Addison sighed. “Ok.”

                “Do you understand what she called us?”

                Addison nodded her head. “Yeah. I didn’t at first, but Megan told me what it meant, and that’s why I got so mad.”

                “Megan, huh?”

                “Yeah. She said that normal kids have a mommy and a daddy, but sometimes kids have two mommies or two daddies. She said Katie just doesn’t understand that.”

                Archie glanced up at David, wondering if they really even needed to have this part of the conversation. David only shrugged. “How does Megan know this?”

                “She has two Mommies.”

                “Oh.” David was relieved that she’d found someone at school who she could relate to. “So you understand that it doesn’t matter if you have a mommy and a daddy or two daddies, just as long as you’re loved. Right?”

                She nodded with a bright smile. “Yeah”

                “But remember Addison, we do not hit people. No matter how mad you get.”

                “I know.”

                “So the next time something happens, just go tell your teacher or Mrs. Camden. Ok?”

                Addison nodded, her dark curls bouncing. “Ok.”

                “Next time it will mean more than losing your cartoons.”

                “I know. I won’t do it again. I promise.”

                “And no locking yourself in the bathroom and not coming out when the teachers tell you to.”

                She glared up at her dad. “Ok.”

                David ran his fingers through her dark curls. “We love you squirt.”

                She giggled. “I love you too!” She jumped up and hugged him before doing the same with Archie. “I like having two daddies.”

                David grinned at Archie who smiled warmly at him before giving him a look that meant it was time to tell her about them leaving. David sighed. “Ok, now for part two of our talk.”

                Addison plopped herself down on David’s lap. “There’s more?”

                “Yeah, Addie,” Archie replied. “Daddy and I have to take Jacob on a trip for a while.”

                She tilted her head to the side. “Can I come?”

                He shook his head slightly. “Not yet. You have a few days of school left. Grandma Vivian is going to stay with you until school is finished. Then you can come see us. We‘re also going to celebrate your birthday since we didn‘t get to the other day. Ok?”

                “Why are you taking Jakey away?” She asked, confused.

                David decided to take over. “Well, you know how we had him to the doctor…”

                “Hey guys,” Brianna interrupted as she walked into the room. “I um… maybe I could explain this to her?” She suggested.

                David gave her a grateful smile, and after a moment Archie did the same, realizing that it would probably be easier. It would also give him and David more time to get things in order for their trip.

                Brianna grinned at the child sitting in David’s lap. “Come on Pumpkin! I’ve got a story to tell you!”

                David scooted closer to Archie and pulled him over against him. “That was easy.”

                “Yeah.” The younger man agreed. “Thank heaven’s for Megan.”

                “Who is Megan, by the way?”

                “I think she’s Misty and Caroline’s daughter.”

                “The women that own the bake shop on main street?”

                “Yep,” Archie sighed and wrapped his arms around David. “She’s a few years older than Addie. They must have met on the playground.”

                Vivian chose that moment to come out of the Nursery, toting a sleeping Jacob. “Lil’ fellow went right to sleep. He must be exhausted.”

                Archie sat up and Vivian laid the child in his arms. “It’s probably his medication. Doctor Jennings prescribed it to keep his temperature down.”

                Vivian nodded as she took a seat on the loveseat across from them. “How are you boys holding up?”

                “As well as to be expected,” David replied. “Trying to stay positive.”

                The older lady remained quiet for a few moments just watching the couple on the sofa with their child. It was such an unfortunate situation. “Who knows why these things happen?” She sighed. “I’ll be here for you as long as you need me and for what ever reason. I realize that you have your own families, but sometimes it helps to have an outsider’s perspective on things.

                David got up from his spot on the sofa and joined her on the loveseat. “Viv?” He pulled her into a tight hug. “You are not an outsider. You are family,” he told her. “Thank you so much for being here.” He whispered his next words into her ear. “I know this can’t be easy on you.”

                She pulled away, shaking her head somberly. “It’s not, but I love you boys and the kids. I can’t not be here.”

                “Thank you, Viv,” Archie said softly as a single tear ran down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	8. Chapter Eight

                The day after getting settled into an apartment close to the hospital, they had to meet with the doctor that would be treating Jacob. It was just a consultation visit, but both men were nervous about it because all of Jacob’s records had been sent to him and he was going to be telling them his findings. Since he was, in deed, a specialist in the field, they didn’t know if what he was going to tell them would be different than what they’d already been told.

                The room didn’t seem like a doctor’s office at all. It was large with colorful décor throughout. It gave off a very warm, welcoming vibe. The doctor who was a young man probably in his thirties. He stood up when the men entered the office. “Hello. I’m doctor Montgomery.”

                Both David and Archie shook his hand before taking their seats. Jacob sat in David’s lap with a sippy cup full of juice, looking at the doctor in a curious way.

                “I’ve had a chance to review Jacob’s records. I’ve looked at the scans, x-rays, lab work, and what not.” He gave them a warm, friendly smile. “I have positive news.”

                Archie perked up at the sound of this. David, on the other hand, didn’t react. He watched as Archie scooted towards the edge of his chair to listen to what the doctor had to say.

                “This was caught relatively early and Jacob has a great prognosis. With the right amount of treatments, I’d dare expect a full recovery.”

                David could actually see the glow returning to Archie’s features. He wished he could feel the same way, but he couldn’t. He’d learned through past experiences that what is one day, may not be the next. He merely managed to smile when Archie looked at him with a renewed hope.

                “Of course,” Dr. Montgomery explained. “It will be a long, hard process.”

                Archie nodded his head. He was well aware of the fact that it would not be easy. He hadn’t expected it to be a day in the park.

                “I would assume that Dr. Jennings explained further testing that may have to be done, such as bone marrow biopsies and so forth?”

                David and Archie both gave the doctor an affirmative nod. Yes, Dr. Jennings had been quite helpful at telling them horror stories. David could only hope that Dr. Montgomery would be a little more empathetic.

                A while later, after over an hour of meeting with Jacob’s new oncologist, they left the hospital and David drove them back to their apartment. “Are you ok?” Archie asked as he placed a hand on David’s which rested on the center consol. He’d noticed the way David’s demeanor had not changed much despite the news.

                “I’m fine,” David replied.

                “You…Just seem a little out of it,” Archie spoke softly.

                “Just thinking.”

                Archie nodded and dropped the subject.

                David sighed, knowing that he shouldn’t lie to his boyfriend, but how do you tell the person that you’re trying to be strong for that you’re terrified of losing your son because you have little faith in doctor’s prognoses. He turned his hand palm side up to lace his fingers with Archie’s.

 

*****

                The months crept by slowly for their family, although Jacob was accepting the treatments without a problem, there was always that underlying notion that the treatments may fail. Archie realized this. David realized this also, but he tried not to say anything to Archie about it because he didn’t think he needed the added worry. Of course he was naïve to think that Archie hadn’t thought of that already. Archie was having a hard time with the situation in general and was putting up walls around himself, making everyone think that he was so brave. It was only in the privacy of their bedroom that he let his guard down. David held him until the wee hours of the mornings on more than one occasion, being his support. That’s why David had to put up his own walls. He had to have some kind of barrier there so that he could be there for Archie without his own feelings causing the boy more fear.

                Of course with that amount of need cam the same amount of resistance. While neither one of them meant to be harsh or difficult to handle, it happened often. They had more quarrels in the last three months than they’d had in their entire four years as a couple. It seemed that the least little thing could trigger a fight and it was getting frustrating for both of them.

                David found his boyfriend standing by the window in their bedroom. He was looking out over their back yard. He approached him carefully and slipped his arms around his waist with caution. He never really knew which side of Archie he was going to get, so he held his breath and hugged the younger man to him, resting his chin on his shoulder so he could look out the window as well.

                It was raining. The droplets spattered onto the window pane and trickled down in little rivulets  much like the tears that flowed silently over Archie’s cheeks. “Hey, babe,” David spoke softly into Archie’s ear. “You ok?” He got nothing more than a meager shake of Archie’s head in response. “Who was on the phone?”

                “Dr. Montgomery,” Archie replied as he reached up and wiped his cheek roughly with the back of his hand.

                David felt an icy chill run down his spine as thoughts of what he might have said ran through his mind. “What did he say?”

                “Just that the blood tests came back this morning and nothing has changed.”

                David nodded and hugged him a little tighter. “Well, that’s good news Arch,” he tried to reassure him.         

                “No, it’s not,” Archie argued. “It means that the treatments aren’t working.”

                “No, baby. It doesn’t. It just means it’s going to have to take a little more time.”

                Archie snorted. “Of course you would feel that way. You don’t even get it.”

                David took a step back, his face contorting in shock. “What?”

                “Oh come on, Cook. It’s different for me.” Archie turned around to face his lover. “Jacob is my child. I helped give him life. You wouldn’t understand.”

                David stared wide-eyed at Archie for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he’d just said. Anger and hurt flashed in David’s eyes. “What? So you’re saying that if this were Addison instead of Jacob, it wouldn’t affect you in the same way that it would me? You wouldn’t care as much if it were MY child going through this awful ordeal?” he asked. “Jacob might not be my biological son, but damn it Archie, you know I love him as if he were!”

                Archie stood in front of him with a shocked expression on his face as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. That hadn’t been what he’d meant. It came out so, so wrong. “Cook, I…” he began, but before he could explain himself, David was gone. The slamming of their bedroom door echoed in his head as he closed his eyes and sunk to his knees.

 

*****

                “Shh…” David warned Addison as they entered the dark apartment. “Archie and Jakey might be sleeping.”

                Addison nodded. “And Bree,” she reminded him in a whisper as she tiptoed inside.

                David had taken her out for some ice cream and some quality time alone with her dad while he took the time to clear his angry mind in order to think rationally. “Come on Princess. Let’s get you to bed.” He helped her get ready for bed, and then he read her a bedtime story and tucked her in. “Night, Princess,” he said softly as he brushed her bangs off of her forehead and planted a gentle kiss in their place.

                “Night, Daddy. I love you.”

                He smiled. “I love you too.” As he walked out of her room, he looked back at her once more before turning off the light and closing the door.

                Archie was already in bed, sleeping restlessly when David entered their room. He took a long cleansing breath as he watched his partner for a moment before walking quietly over to the crib that now occupied a corner of their bedroom. He gazed in upon the silent, sleeping child. His dark hair was tussled about. His arms spread out on either side of him. For a moment, David let himself believe that there was nothing wrong. That he was a perfectly healthy little boy. That moment was shattered, however, when David saw the outline of the pick-line through his thin t-shirt. Gently and cautiously, he ran his fingers through the short dark locks. He lingered by the crib for a few more moments before going into their bathroom to get ready for bed.

                As he was getting into bed, Archie rolled over to lay on his back. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded,” he whispered, causing David to pause momentarily as he slid under the covers. “You know I love Addie very much.”

                David made himself comfortable, also laying on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. “I know.”

                “Then why did you get so upset?”

                He turned his head to the side and gave Archie a bemused look. “Because, at the moment, it hurt.” He sighed heavily and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. “But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was just you being your typical self. I know sometimes you don’t think about things before you speak. I shouldn’t have read into it the way I did.”

                Archie turned to him. “I shouldn’t have said it at all. I‘m so sorry.”

                Turning his head back to the side to look at Archie, David shrugged. “It’s too late to take it back now, so lets just forget about it.”              

                “So, are we ok?” Archie asked almost shyly.

                A small grin formed on David’s lips and he reached out to pull his boyfriend to him. “Yeah. We’re ok, Archie.”

                Archie sighed contentedly and snuggled into David’s embrace. “I love you.”

                Placing a small kiss on Archie’s shoulder, David returned the sentiments and closed his eyes hoping for sleep to claim him soon.

               

*****

                “I don’t care!” David shouted into the phone. The record execs at 19E were giving him a tough time about postponing his album release. Again. “Our son is sick, and I’m not leaving my family to go on a promo tour until he is well again.” He paced back and forth in front of the window in the room that they’d managed to turn into a make-shift office while they were there. “Oh no. Do not throw that in my face. That was a completely different situation!” He informed them after they’d brought up a prior event that had kept him on the road throughout the ordeal. “No. The fans will understand. They will!”

                He glanced up in time to see Archie tip toe by the door. “Look, man. I’m not going, and that is final. Release the damn thing for all I care, but there will be no promotional appearances made by me.” He really didn’t want to come off sounding like a diva, but how else was he supposed to get through to these people? He hung up the phone and headed out of the office in search of Archie.

                “Who were you shouting at?” Archie asked as he peeked his head out of the laundry room.

                “Oh those assholes from the label,” he groaned as he joined Archie in the laundry room, leaning against the dryer. “They want me to go on a fucking promo tour starting next week!”

                Archie looked up at him, ignoring the curses as he poured the laundry detergent into the washing machine. “Are they serious?”

                “Yeah.” David threw his hands in the air. “They totally are.”

                “So what are you going to do?”

                “I told them I wasn’t going.” David shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

                Archie chewed on his lower lip as he twisted the cap back on the bottle in his hand. “Can you do that? I mean, refuse to do promotion?”

                “I just did. They can like it or they can not like it. I don’t really care. My family comes first in my life right now.”

                Archie smiled and gave him a hug. “Thank you.”

                “Have you talked to anyone from Jive lately?”

                Archie sighed and pulled away. “Yeah. A couple of days ago.”

                “And how is everything going?”

                “Fine. They’re just going to push it back until next year.”

                David grimaced. “I’m sorry, baby. I know how much you were looking forward to getting back into the studio.”

                Archie sniffled softly and gripped the front of the washing machine in his hands. “I would give up my entire recording career just to have our son be ok again,” he whispered.

                David immediately pulled him back into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Shh,” he soothed. He wanted to say that it would be ok, but he wasn’t so sure that Archie believed him anymore, so he just didn’t. Instead, he held him tightly against his chest, stroking lightly at his hair and rubbing soft circles on his back as he cried.

 

*****

                Addison sat in the chair next to Jacob at the dining room table while they ate their dinner. She was feeding him bits of her mashed potatoes while she ignored everything else. “Addie, sweetie,” Brianna said from her seat beside of her. “You need to eat your green beans.”

                “I don’t like them,” she protested.

                “Since when don’t you like green beans?” David asked, knowing full well that it used to be one of Addison’s favorite foods.

                “Since they’re not like Grandma’s,” she retaliated.

                David looked at Brianna with a horrified expression. She began to laugh. “It’s ok. Why didn’t you guys tell me they were horrible?”

                “They’re not…” David and Archie both began to protest.

                “Yes, they are,” Addison said honestly.

                “Addison!” David scolded.

                “Dave!” Brianna interrupted. “You’ve taught her to be honest.”

                “Honest. Not rude.”

                “Don’t worry about it. She wouldn’t have said a word had we not brought it up. Isn’t that right, Princess?”

                Addison moved her head away from Brianna’s hand when she ruffled her hair. “Right. I wasn’t going to say anything. I just wasn’t going to eat them.”

                Brianna looked at her watch. “Oh! It’s time for us to leave,” she said looking across the table at David.

                David glanced down at his own watch confirming that it was indeed time for them to leave. David got up and kissed Addison and Jacob goodbye before going to Archie who had stood up also. “Leave the dishes. I’ll do them when I get back,” he told him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “See you after while.”

                Archie nodded. “Um, have fun?” He waved goodbye to both of them before sitting back down in his chair to finish his dinner alone with the kids.

                “Where are they going?” Addison asked.

                “I have no idea,” Archie replied. It was true. He had no clue where the two were going. They did this stuff spontaneously. Archie knew that Brianna was David’s outlet to this crazy world that had become his life just as David was his own, so he didn’t question it. However, he still wished that the older man would give him warning as to where he was going and when.

                “Why don’t they ever take us?” Addison began playing what seemed like twenty questions with Archie.

                “I guess because they need their alone time.”

                “Like…” Addison stabbed a green bean with the end of her fork making a disgusted face as she picked it up to examine it. “A date?”

                Archie coughed, having choked on the sip of water he had been taking. “What?”

                “Are you ok?” Addison asked with concern.

                “Yeah. Fine. Why would you think of it as a date?”

                “Well, isn’t that how it works?”

                “Well, kind of. Yes.”          

                “So why is Bree with Daddy and not you?”

                Archie raised his eyebrows at the little girl who immediately went back to feeding her little brother. Wow. Who knew dinner could be so interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	9. Chapter Nine

                The following weeks remained the same despite their attempts to be understanding of each other; they were still at each other’s throats on a daily basis. On top of everything, David now had to cope with being away from Addison. She’d gone back home to Missouri to attend school. Vivian was staying at their house with her once again. In the end, he found himself turning more and more to Brianna. She managed to get him out of the house at least once a week in order to try to free his mind of the constant strain of his home life. She’d offered to do the same for Archie, but he refused to go with her because he didn’t want to leave Jacob.

                That was wearing him down too. He was restless and irritable and was quickly losing faith in everyone and everything. David and Brianna noticed this and tried their hardest to get Archie involved in something other than sitting at home with Jacob who had bouts of sickness surrounded by incredibly wonderful days. David warned him that he was going to make himself insane by staying cooped up in their modest apartment. It didn’t do any good at all. The only accomplishment that they made with trying to take some of the burden off of Archie was to move Jacob’s crib into Addison’s room while she was gone. That way Brianna could help out more. It had been a knock down drag out fight, but Archie finally gave in.

 

*****

 

                David entered the apartment feeling terrible about totally missing a phone call from Archie saying that Jacob was sick and he was at the hospital. Of course, as soon as he got the message, he went straight to the hospital. However, he was too late. Jacob had already been treated and released.

                “Archie?” David called as he went from room to room, looking for him. He finally found him in Addison’s room sitting on the rocking chair by Jacobs crib. “Hey…” he said as he stopped by the door.       

                Archie looked up. “Where were you?” He asked, choking back his anger long enough to voice his question.

                “I was out and decided to catch a movie. I’m sorry. Cell phones have to…”

                “Ever heard of vibrate? Or even meeting mode?”

                “Look, Babe, I am so very sorry. How is Jakey?”

                Archie glared up at him once more. “He’s fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “He just had a mild reaction to one of his medications.”

                David walked over to the crib and peered in at the sleeping child.                 “I couldn’t reach Bree either.” Archie seethed, causing David to tear his gaze away from Jacob to focus on him. “Do you know where she is?”

                “I’m right here, Archie.” Brianna walked into the room. “I just got your message. He ok?”

                “Yeah.” He glared at David once more before looking back to her. “Well since you’re both home now I guess I can finally go to bed. Goodnight.”

                Brianna suddenly sensed the tension in the room, as Archie walked by her. She looked at David who was now looking her way. “Go talk to him,” she whispered.

                With a heavy sigh, David left the room to follow Archie. “Arch…”

                “What if it would have been worse?” Archie asked without stopping or turning around. “What if…Gosh, I don’t even want to think about it.”

                “Baby, I never thought…”

                “Of course you didn’t! You were too worried about having your ‘away’ time to think about what might happen to Jacob at any given time.”

                David sighed. “I know you’re upset, and I really have no idea how to say how sorry I am…”

                Archie stopped abruptly just inside their bedroom. “Upset?” He asked. “I was freaking out! I needed you, Cook! And you weren’t there!” He swallowed and gave David a look of disappointment. “You should have been there.”

                David didn’t know what else to say. He moved to embrace his boyfriend, to hold him and reassure him that everything was ok, but Archie only pulled away. “Don’t.”

                Finally David snapped. “What in the hell am I supposed to do? Stay here 24/7?”

                “I do!”

                “That’s not my fault, Archie!”

                “Oh, of course not. Nothing is ever your fault.”

                “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                “Figure it out yourself,” Archie spat as he walked into the bathroom.

                David followed, leaning against the door frame while Archie turned on the water in the shower and began to strip out of his clothes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make the sudden throbbing in his head go away. “Ya know, Archie, I don’t have a clue what to do to make you happy anymore.”

                Archie ignored him and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him. He was only in there for a few moments before he yanked the door back open, glaring furiously at David. “Has something changed between us?”

                David rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “You mean aside from the fact that we’re fighting every ten fucking seconds?”

                “Why don’t you want to be with me anymore?”

                “What?” David asked in complete confusion.

                Archie simply repeated his question.

                “What are you talking about, Archie?” David found it absurd for Archie to even think of that.

                “Are you seeing someone else?” He watched David’s reaction and felt tears prickling at his eyes again when David gave what he could only describe as a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

                “Why…” David’s throat was suddenly dry, so his voice cracked. “Why would you think that?”

                Archie looked at him in disbelief. “Oh play dumb, Cook!”

                “Archie, you’re not making any sense. I thought we were arguing over the fact that I wasn’t here when Jacob got sick.”

                “And why weren’t you here?” Archie countered.

                “Oh for fuck’s sake, Archie!”

                “Well, what would you think if you were in my place? You haven’t touched me in ages. We haven’t had sex in months, Cook! What am I supposed to think?”

                More confused than ever, David pushed away from the wall, to pace around the bathroom. “In light of the situation, Archie, I didn’t think you would want to have sex.”

                “Of course I would want to. Ya know, I’d like to have a distraction of some kind.”

                Ok. So, David had completely misread Archie. “Why didn’t you say something?”

                “I didn’t think I had to,” Archie said softly.

                David was suddenly struck with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Archie was right. He should have been more in tune with the younger man. He started to say something more, but Archie angrily shut the shower door before he had a chance.

                Archie stood under the spray of hot water, trembling despite its warmth. He felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. He suddenly felt alone and heartbroken. He wanted like crazy for everything to go back to the way they once were. Never for a second would he have ever thought David capable of having an affair, but now? Now he wasn’t sure.

                Then there was, of course, the emotional roller coaster that he was on with Jacob. He just needed an outlet. Sure he cried a lot and David was almost always there for him in those moments, but he still felt severely disconnected. He wished he knew another way to de-stress a little. He also wished that David would talk to him about how HE was feeling instead of focusing on him all the time.

                David leaned against the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror, listening to the sound of the shower mixed with Archie’s unmistakable sobbing. “Damn it,” he cursed. “I am such an idiot.”

               

*****

                Strong arms encircled his waist and he jumped slightly, startled by the soft, naked body that pressed against his back. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the shower door open. “Cook…” he whimpered.

                “Shh…” David soothed. “It’s ok.”

                Suddenly, Archie turned around and hugged David as tightly as he could and pressed his cheek against his chest. He wanted to just let go. To let go of all the fears, all the anger, and all of the uncertainty. “Please, Cook…” he whimpered moments later. “Please.”

                David studied Archie for a moment. “What is it, Baby?” He reached up and lifted his chin so that he was looking up at him.

                Archie immediately reacted throwing both arms around his neck and standing on his tip toes. Their lips crashed together hungrily.

                David let his hands wonder down the slippery expanse of Archie’s back, running swiftly over the taut curve of his butt. Oh God. It had been so long since he’d been given the pleasure of touching Archie’s delectable body so intimately. He felt himself react immediately and moaned into Archie’s mouth.

                Their hands began to move frantically over one another’s slick body, pinching and tugging in all the right places. Never once did they break their kiss until David had to turn his mouth away in order to breathe again.

                Then Archie’s breath was hot against David’s ear, pleading with him once more. “Please,” he gasped. “Please, please, Cookie…”

                “Oh, God,” David groaned helplessly when the words “fuck me,” came tumbling out of Archie’s mouth. It was with those words that he came unglued. The months worth of wanting Archie, but being unsure of how to approach the topic had finally ended. His body seemed to take control and his mind was suddenly void of any rational thoughts. “Archie….”

                “Now, Cook. I need it.”

                Blinded by unadulterated lust, David maneuvered them to the side of the shower where Archie’s back met the cool, tile wall.

                He winced slightly at the sudden chill, but then stopped David from making anymore advances for a moment, with a shake of his head. “This way,” he said as he turned around to face the wall with his palms flat against the hard surface.

                Archie heaved a content sigh as his lover’s larger body pressed into him and he felt the hot, hardness of David’s cock settle against the cleft of his ass. He moaned and tilted his head to the side when David’s mouth latched on to his neck, sucking and nipping lightly. “Please,” Archie begged as he wriggled back against him. “Don’t be gentle tonight.”

                That request both surprised and aroused David even more. Making love to Archie had always been careful and at times uninhibited, but never rough.  Abandoning his thoughts, he gasped loudly when he felt his penis slip between Archie’s cheeks for a nice snug fit.

                “Ugh! Hurry…” Archie grunted and grinded harder against David. The slipperiness of the now merely warm water provided ease for David’s cock to rub against his puckered entrance.

                David grabbed blindly for a bottle on the small shower shelf while his mouth sought out Archie’s as he turned his head. He glanced at the bottle he’s managed to pick up without breaking their kiss. Conditioner. Good enough.

                Although Archie whimpered at the loss of David’s cock against him, he sighed contentedly against David’s mouth as he felt David’s fingers separating his cheeks and seeking out his opening. He let out a muffled cry as David, without more warning, pushed one coated finger inside of him. “Oh, yeah…” he breathed, pushing back. It hurt a little, but that’s what he craved. “More!” He demanded after a mere moment of getting used to the first digit.

                David obliged and added a second finger, working them in and out, twisting them around rather quickly, and much to Archie‘s liking. He was about to add a third finger just when Archie reached back and swatted his hand away.

                “No. Now.” Archie braced himself against the wall and spread his legs farther apart.

                David was somewhat taken aback by Archie’s sudden aggressiveness. “A-are you sure?”

                “Yes. Now.” Archie panted as he looked over his shoulder at David. His eyes were dark, staring wantonly at the older man. “Need you.”

                Complying with Archie’s request, he poured ample amounts of conditioner onto his hand and then slicked up his erection. With one final look at Archie for assurance, he guided himself to Archie’s entrance, bending his knees a little for easier access.

                Archie growled impatiently as David rubbed the head of his cock against tight band of muscle. “Cook…”

                Finally, David pushed against the rigid entrance barely slipping his tip into Archie. He frowned, biting his own lip roughly as Archie’s body rejected the intrusion. He pushed on, guided by Archie’s pleas not to stop.

                Archie pressed his forehead against the wall and his fingers clawed at the tiles as a burning sensation ripped through him. “Oh God!” He choked out. He literally felt like he was being torn in two, but that was what he longed for. The pain. It was what he needed in order to let go. To forget for a moment.

                David stopped moving once he was completely sheathed in Archie’s unusually tight, warmth, but Archie was having none of that and immediately started rocking back.

                “Shit… Archie…” David groaned, gripping Archie’s hips in his hands to hold him still. “Wait a second.” He’d barely had time to catch his breath and calm himself. If he didn’t take that extra moment, he wouldn’t last very long.

                Archie slammed a fist against the shower wall and tried to be patient. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly when David finally began to move.

                “Oh, yeah…”  David sighed as he began to pull out and push back in, creating an even rhythm. Within moments, Archie was begging him for more. David conceded and thrust into him harder and faster, going as deep as he could. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he growled, watching his own naked, cock slide in and out of Archie’s body. It was the absolute best feeling in the world. But then, he heard a loud agonizing noise and his head snapped up to see Archie with his cheek pressed to the wall with his eyes closed tightly. He was sobbing uncontrollably as his face contorted in what David could only interpret as pain. “Jesus Christ,” David whimpered, thinking that he was really hurting him. He slowed his thrust until he was able to gently pull out. “Archie? Oh my God, baby. Are you…”

                “Don’t stop, Cookie…” Archie pleaded through bleary eyes.

                “But…”

                “This is what I want. Please?”

                A huge lump formed in David’s throat and he could only stare soberly as Archie looked back at him beseechingly. As much as he wanted to do this for Archie, he also didn’t want to hurt him anymore. He shook his head slowly, flinching at the way Archie’s eyes grew darker. “I can’t, Archie. Not…not like this.”

                Archie closed his eyes and pressed his face back to the wall, dropping his hands to his side and grumbling in frustration.

                David reached over and turned the water off. He then moved to wrap his arms around Archie’s trembling body. “Come on, baby. Let’s go to bed.”

                Archie, still sniveling, reluctantly allowed David to guide him out of the shower. They stopped in the bathroom long enough for David to dry them off with a towel. Archie shivered as David lowered him to their bed. “Is this ok?” David asked, wanting to make sure that Archie still wanted him.

                Archie nodded his head, shakily wrapping his arms and legs around David.

                David dragged his lips along Archie’s jaw, stopping when he reached his ear. “It doesn’t have to hurt to make you forget, baby,” he said, realizing that Archie just wanted to clear his mind of the events taking place around them. That it had finally been too much for the younger man to bear. He trailed his kisses back down to Archie’s mouth where he proceeded to kiss him lovingly while his hands caressed his damp body soothingly.

                Archie’s eyes fluttered shut as he reveled in David’s gentle caress, inhaling sharply a while later when he felt him slip back inside of him with ease, this time with proper lubrication and patience. “Oh, Cook…”

                “Ok?” Cook remained completely still if for nothing else but to make sure Archie wasn’t in more pain.

                “Yeah,” Archie exhaled slowly, opening his eyes to look up at his lover. In David’s eyes, he saw a mixture of emotions including concern and even sorrow. But most of all what he saw in David’s eyes was the promise of abiding love. How in the world could he have ever doubted him? Silently, he reached up, cupping David’s face in his hands. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

                David felt the sting of tears burning his eyes, and, for some reason, he couldn’t get his voice to work at that moment in time. He mentally cursed himself before dropping his head to nuzzle Archie’s neck. He gradually began to move his hips, rocking unhurriedly into Archie.

                Archie grunted and tangled his fingers into David’s hair. He suddenly realized that David had been right. This, their slow love making, was just as effective as the hurried, agony-inducing sex that he’d thought he needed.

                Soon, David reached between them and wrapped a warm, calloused hand around Archie’s weeping erection and began to slowly work the hard muscle until the younger man was convulsing beneath him.

                Archie’s body shook violently and became rigid as he came, pouring hot semen onto David’s hand and both their stomachs.

                David continued stroking him until he became limber and just clung to him. That’s when he let go as well, thrusting a few more times into the still contracting heat of Archie’s body. With a grunt, he shuddered and buried his face into the crook of Archie’s neck as he emptied himself deep inside of his lover.

                Archie shivered and gasped as he felt it for the first time. The hot, sticky, fluid filled him so satisfyingly as David came, releasing rope after rope of his seed into him. He tightened his hold on David and pressed his heals into his butt, refusing to let him leave his body just yet. “Oh gosh…” He cried out as his back arched up off the bed and a few more spurts of cum flowed from his own penis.

                David finally relaxed, but he didn’t move. He held onto Archie and kissed his face and his neck, whispering soothingly against his ear as they both came back down. Finally when their breathing had returned to almost normal, David raised up slightly, letting his now soft cock be expelled from Archie’s body. “We uh, should go get cleaned up.”

                Archie nodded and got up to head to the bathroom.

 

*****

                After they were both clean again, Archie put on his pajama bottoms and went to check on Jacob while David put on a pair of sweats and went about changing their sheets. Once he was done, he crawled onto the bed and waited for Archie to return. When he did, he immediately curled up into David’s arms.

                “I’m so sorry,” Archie whimpered as David pulled a cover over them.

                With an alarmed expression, David asked Archie what he could possibly be apologizing about.

                “For asking you if you were having an affair,” Archie replied. “It was horrible of me to accuse you of that.”

                David bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Archie. “It’s ok, baby. It’s ok.”

                Archie lay there, for a moment with his cheek pressed against David’s bare chest. “Cook?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I’ve been cruel to you lately.”

                “No. You really haven’t, Archie.”

                “Yes, I have. I’ve been cruel, and I’ve been selfish.”

                “Why would you even think that, baby? You’re hurting and it’s completely natural for someone to turn those emotions into anger and frustration. I know I haven’t been helping any with my constant going out. I just…”

                “I get it,” Archie interrupted, rising up to look down at David. “I really do! That’s why I’ve been selfish!”

                David furrowed his brow. “Archie, really…”

                “No. Listen to me, Cook. You’ve been so strong and supportive through this, and I just didn’t pay attention to the fact that you’re doing it all for me until tonight.” He watched as David sat up as well, leaning back against the headboard. “I just…I would really like to know how you’re feeling sometimes. You can’t be this rock hard guy all the time.

                David chuckled softly at the irony of that statement when he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. He cursed himself for the millionth time for being a crier. “I love Jacob, Archie. You know that. This has been killing me as much as it has you.”

                Archie looked down, staring at the pattern on their comforter. “Probably more, if you think about it,” he said softly. He didn’t mean that in a sense that David cared more than he did. No. It was David’s experience with the disease before. “I mean, not only are you dealing with this, you’re probably reliving Cassie’s battle all over again.” He heard David’s sharp intake of breath and he looked back up at him. “I’m so sorry for only thinking about myself,” he said as he reached out and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “Please forgive me?”

                David hesitated for a moment before returning Archie’s embrace, and then, for the first time since Jacob’s diagnoses, their roles were slightly reversed. Even he didn’t realize that he had so many tears to shed.

                A while later, they pulled apart, wiping each other’s tears away. “I love you so much, Cook.”

                David swallowed the lump in his throat and this time he forced his voice to work. “I love you too, Arch.”

                Archie smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before tugging him back down in bed. “Goodnight, Cookie.”

                David smiled at the nickname that Archie had suddenly started using more often. There were only two people in his life that could get away with calling him that. Archie was definitely one of them. “Goodnight, baby.”

                They snuggled up and soon Archie was sleeping, but David couldn’t get his mind to shut down long enough to fall asleep. Suddenly the monitor on the nightstand came to life and David heard Jacob’s soft cries. He wasn’t wailing which meant he’d just woken up. He waited for a few moments to see if the child would lull himself back to sleep, but he didn’t so David carefully extracted himself from Archie’s hold on him and went to check on their son.

                He didn’t bother turning on the lights because the nightlight in Addison’s room was enough for him to see where he was going and for Jacob to see him. He smiled as Jacob stood up in the crib and reached both hands out for him as soon as he saw him walk into the room. “Hey, Jakey,” he said as he reached in and picked him up. “Can’t sleep?” He asked. Jacob just laid his head on his shoulder. “Aww, it’s ok. I can’t sleep either.”

                David decided to go to the living room where he could sit comfortably on the couch. He flipped on the TV and turned the volume down so that it wouldn’t disturb anyone else. He settled on a music channel and began singing to Jacob, hoping to get the little boy back to sleep.

                “Hey,” Brianna said as she walked into the living room.

                “Hey. What are you doing up?” David asked in a hushed tone as the woman took a seat next to him on the couch, curling her legs up under her and wrapping her nightgown around her knees.

                “I couldn’t sleep,” she replied, looking at Jacob who was sucking his thumb and playing with David’s chin. “Did you and Archie get things worked out?”

                David nodded his head. “Yeah. I think so.”

                “That’s good.” She put her arm on the back of the sofa behind David and rested her head on it as she absently began stroking the back of his head with her fingers while she watched Jacob and listened to the soothing sound of David’s voice as he sang to his son.

                Archie stood by the living room entrance for a moment longer before shaking his head sadly and returning to his bedroom without making a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	10. Chapter Ten

               David smiled when he noticed that Jacob had finally drifted back off to sleep. “Finally,” he whispered as he shifted slightly so his arm could regain circulation.

                Brianna chuckled. “You almost put me to sleep too.”

                Grinning, David looked back up at her. “Well, I do have an award winning voice,” he replied.

                She rolled her eyes at him and smirked. “Whatever.”

                “So um, where were you this evening? Archie said he couldn’t reach you either?”

                Brianna immediately blushed. “I…I…was on a date.”

                “A date?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Wow. Cool. How did it go?”

                “It went well. I think I really like this guy.”

                “That’s great. Where’d you meet him?” David didn’t know why, but he really did feel like he had to play the big brother roll here. Brianna was like a sister to him and it was his duty to know about the men in her life. You know, just in case he turned out to be a jerk or something.

                “Um…” Brianna hesitated, causing David to give here a questioning look. “He…well, I’ve known him for a while. We’ve just been communicating through text and on the phone lately. He flew to Memphis day before yesterday to surprise me.”

                “Oh. So he’s from Blue Springs?”

                “No. He lives in Tulsa.”

                “Oh. Well that is just awesome, Bree. I’m happy for you.”

                She smiled. “Thanks.”

                “Will I get to meet him?”

                Brianna’s eyes grew wide. “You want to meet him?”

                “Well yeah. Of course.”

                “Oh. Um, well…sometime, I guess.”

                “Cool.” David started to get up from the couch. “Well, I’m going to put this little guy back to bed. I’ll see you in the morning?”

                “Yeah. Ok. Goodnight, Dave.”

                “Goodnight.” David took Jacob back to his crib and then went back to his bedroom. Archie was still where he’d left him. Carefully, he slid into bed next to him, pulling him into his arms.

                “Mmmmph…” Archie groaned.

                David chuckled and settled in for a good night’s rest. The first in a while.

 

*****

               

                “What time do you guys have to be there?” Brianna asked, holding Jacob in her arms while Archie packed a bag for Jacob. He had an appointment with Dr. Montgomery.

                “Eleven. Where is Cook anyway?” Archie was on the floor halfway under the crib trying to get a shoe that he’d dropped.

                “I don’t know. I think he said something about going to the post office.”

                Archie finally grabbed the shoe and went to get back up, banging his head on the lower bar in the process. “Ow!”

                “Oh my God! Are you ok?” Brianna asked, looking alarmed as she helped Archie to his feet.

                Rubbing the back of his head, he nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine. Thanks.”

                “Do you want some ice?” Brianna asked, slapping his fingers away from his head so she could check it out.

                “No. I’m fine, Bree. Really.” He looked at Jacob who was staring at him with wide eyes and he chuckled. “It’s ok, buddy. Daddy is fine.”

                Brianna grinned. “He looks terrified. You better take him. I’ll finish packing the bag for you. I’d hate to have to explain to Dave how you knocked yourself out.”

                “Ha. Ha.” Archie took the child from Brianna. “All I had left was the baby wipes anyway.”

                “Duh. Why do you think I didn’t volunteer sooner?”

                Archie stuck his tongue out at her.

                “You’re teaching our son bad habits,” David said as he entered the room, holding a package.

                “Hey,” Archie said with a blush before David gave him a kiss.

                “Miss Addie sent us something today,” he explained as he held up the package. Archie and Brianna gathered near as David opened the box. Inside he found a tin full of chocolate chip cookies with a note attached. David grinned at his daughter’s barely legible writing. “To Daddy, Archie, Bree, and Jakey. I helped Grandma make these! Don’t forget to share,” he read aloud. He handed the note to Archie who smiled when he read over it. Also inside the box was a drawing of the five of them. “Awe, she labeled you as ‘Aunt Bree.’ Isn’t that cute?”

                Brianna grinned and took the picture from him so she could see. “Awe!”

                “We should be going,” Archie said, glancing at his watch. “I don’t want to be late.”

                David quickly handed the box and the cookies to Brianna in exchange for the diaper bag. “Ok. I guess we’re going,” he said as he moved around her to catch up with Archie. “See you later.”

               

*****

                Archie abruptly stopped talking to David as the student doctor that Dr. Montgomery had told them about walked into the room. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he thought he might be imagining things, but there was no way that two people looked that much alike. Before he could really think about it, he was speaking. “Nick?”

                The intern looked up from the clipboard in his hand to look at Archie. His eyes widened when he saw the man standing in front of him. “David? David Archuleta?”

                “Oh my Gosh! It is you!” Archie smiled brightly and was suddenly swept into the embrace of the tall blonde man.

                David watched curiously as Archie returned the other man’s hug. He gave Archie a questioning look when they broke apart because instead of introducing him, he went on asking questions and giggling like never before. Finally he cleared his throat. That act made both of the other men turn their heads in his direction.

                “Oh!” Archie’s face flushed red when he realized what he’d just done. “Gosh. Sorry!” He giggled slightly, earning him another curious glare from his boyfriend. “Cook, this is Nick Richardson. Nick, this is my uh…” Archie hesitated for a second, trying to think of the correct way to introduce David. “This is my boyfriend, David Cook. You can call him Cook. Less confusion.”

                Nick reached out and shook David’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

                David nodded in acknowledgement, but he was still unsure about how happy he should be to meet this guy. This completely gorgeous, soon-to-be doctor that seemed to know his Archie very well. It wasn’t sitting well with him.

                “So,” Nick said, turning his attention back to Archie. “Your boyfriend, huh? Here I thought I was the only gay person to ever graduate from Murray High.”

                Archie laughed giddily. “Um, no. I guess not.”

                Jacob was starting to get fussy as he laid on the bed, so David reached down and picked him up, patting his back and talking soothingly too him while Archie and Nick took a few more minutes to get somewhat reacquainted.

                Apparently Nick had left Utah to attend college and become a doctor specializing in childhood cancer. He was in the final months of his internship. Hopefully. David tried not to pay much attention to them, but it was kind of hard not to overhear everything since they were standing a mere three feet away.

                Finally he got around to examining Jacob and charting the necessary information. When he was done, he explained that everything was right where it needed to be and that they’d be hearing from the hospital in a few days with the results of the blood work. It was the same old routine. He told them things that they’d heard a hundred times before, but as he was getting ready to leave, he turned back to Archie. “So, we should hang out sometime.” David who was picking up Jacob’s bag paused briefly, but long enough to be noticed by the intern who immediately amended his suggestion. “The three of us.”

                “Oh definitely!” Archie agreed. “Perhaps you could come by the apartment sometime. We’ll have dinner.”

                Nick smiled and David couldn’t help but notice how blinding his smile was combined with those lethal baby-blue eyes. It made his skin crawl.

                “Awesome! When?”

                Archie’s eyes grew wide. He hadn’t been expecting an agreement so soon. “Um…” He looked at David for a second, but the older man looked away, busying himself with stuffing papers into the diaper bag. “Um, how about Saturday night? Say seven o’clock?”

                Nick nodded. “Sounds great.”

                “Ok then,” Archie said, sounding relieved.

                “Yeah. I’ll see you then,” Nick reached for the door knob, but quickly turned back to David. “Again, it was nice meeting you.”

                David smiled politely. “Yeah, you too. Thanks.”

                “No problem. I’ll be seeing you around. I’m already looking forward to dinner Saturday.”

                Once Nick was out of the room, Archie frowned and jabbed David in the side with his elbow.

                “Ow! What the fuck?”

                “What’s your problem?” Archie hissed. “And watch your mouth.”

                Staring at him with wide eyes, David opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again as Archie left the room with Jacob in tow.

                As they walked through the parking lot, Archie slowed down to let David catch up. “He’s an old friend.”

                “Yeah. I kinda picked up on that,” David replied.

                “Don’t be jealous. Ok?”

                “I’m not jealous,” David replied adamantly.

 

*****

                Brianna sat on a park bench eating her ice cream while David paced around, flailing about. That in itself was odd. David didn’t flail. No. That was Archie. Perhaps they’d been together so long that they really were starting to act like each other. Nah. Archie wasn’t going around telling lame jokes over and over. Yet. “Dave?”

                “Oh my God, Bree. He was like…I don’t even know! Flirting!”

                Brianna laughed. “Ok. So I haven’t known Archie as long as you have, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know how to flirt.”

                David glared at her for a moment, realizing that she was right, but that still didn’t excuse the fact that he’d been so damn happy to see Nick Richardson.

                “Honey, calm down,” Brianna said with an exasperated sigh. “It’s not like Archie is going to cheat on you or something.” Her mouth immediately fell open in shock when she saw the completely miserable look on her friend’s face. “Oh God. Dave? For real? You actually think that he would do that?”

                “Well,” David said, throwing his hands in the hair. “He thinks that I would, so why should I think differently about him?”

                “Because it’s Archie. He doesn’t have it in his DNA to be a cheater. I mean, he adores you, Dave.” She paused as if having a moment of clarity. “Wait! Did you say he thinks you would cheat on him?”

                “Yeah. He straight out asked me if I was seeing someone.”

                “You’re kidding.”

                “No.” David finally sat down on the park bench next to her. “No, I’m not kidding. Of course I don’t know who he could possibly think I was having an affair with unless he thinks that you and I…” he stopped speaking and glared at Brianna when she burst into a fit of giggles.

                “You…and….me?” She tossed her head back with laughter.

                “Well,” David frowned. “I’m glad you find that so funny.”

                “Oh please, Dave. You’re like my big brother! I cringe at the thought of you naked…”

                “Wait!” David interrupted with a playful grin. “You think of me naked?”

                She smacked him on the arm. “Not intentionally.”

                David laughed. “So it just randomly happens?”

                Brianna rolled her eyes. David could be such an ass sometimes. “I called Addie today.”

                “Way to change the subject, Bree.”

                “She told me that Grandma Viv was taking a shower.” She smirked as David wrinkled his nose. “What did you just think about?”

                “Did you really have to take that route to get your point across?” David replied, still trying to push that image out of his mind.

                “Archie’s not going to cheat on you with the hot, gay doctor.”

                “He’s not a doctor yet.”

                “Whatever. He might need a friend though,” she pointed out as she patted David’s knee. “I mean, you have me and who does he really have?”

                “He has me,” David replied.

                “But you have him too. Plus you seem to still turn to me with the stuff you don’t talk to Archie about. See what I’m saying?”

                Reluctantly, David nodded. “Yeah. I suppose that does make sense.” He was about to say more when he looked up and noticed a figure walking towards him. “Neal?”

                Brianna coughed slightly to keep from choking on her ice cream that had suddenly slid down her throat. “Huh?”

                David squinted a little against the sun light trying to see if it really was his guitar player walking towards them. Sure enough it was. “Neal, what are you doing here?”

                Neal chuckled as he approached. “Well, hello to you too, Dave.”

                “Sorry. Hi, Neal. What are you doing in Memphis?”

                “I just came to visit. Archie said I might find you guys here.”

                David stood and gave the other man a quick hug. “What a nice surprise.”

                “Yeah,” Neal patted him on the back before leaning down to hug Brianna who was still sitting on the park bench. “Hey, Bree.”

                “Hi, Neal!” Brianna returned his hug as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Nice to see you again.”

                “You staying long?” David asked.

                “Nah. Just a couple of days. My main goal while I’m here is to visit Graceland,” he said with a wink at Brianna.

                “Oh. Well, you’re welcome to stay with us if you want.”

                Neal smiled, but shook his head, declining the offer. “Thanks, but I already have a room at a hotel.”

               

*****

                Later that night, David helped Archie get Jacob to bed before heading out to the living room to watch a movie. Once the movie was on, David sat down on the couch and Archie curled up against his side. David couldn’t concentrate on the movie though. He’d noticed how Archie was still kind of giddy. He assumed it was because of their encounter earlier in the day. Even Neal’s impromptu visit didn’t excite him as much as seeing Nick did Archie. No, there were just too many things going through his mind at once, so even when the comedy on the screen induced laughter from Archie, David remained kind of stoic. Eventually Archie noticed.

                “Hey,” he said, looking up at David who was staring blankly at the TV screen. Archie nudged him lightly. “Cook?”

                “Hmm?”

                “What’s wrong?”

                David shook his head. “Nothing.”

                “You’re not laughing at the movie and you always laugh at funny movies even when I don’t. So something is up.”

                David sighed and slung his arm around Archie. “You know I love you. Right?”

                Archie sat up, letting David’s arm slide off of his shoulders. Someone only said that when something was wrong in a relationship. Sure, they’d had plenty of fights, but he hadn’t ever thought that the other man didn’t love him. Even though he still wasn’t one hundred percent convinced that he wasn’t having an affair, he liked to believe that the feelings were still there. “Ok. You’re starting to scare me.”

                “Sorry,” David apologized while moving around to face Archie better. “I just wanted to make sure that you know how much I love you.”

                Archie nodded his head slowly, never breaking eye contact with David. “I do. I know.”

                “Good.” David exhaled and he felt a little better knowing that his feelings hadn’t become transparent. “I just…I don’t ever want you to think that I don’t. You’re everything to me, Arch.”               

                Archie stared at David with concern. He was pretty certain that the older man was on the verge of tears. “Cook,” he said softly as he reached up to place a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I don’t understand.”

                David reached out, sliding a hand behind Archie’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

                Archie mewled, enjoying the insanely gentle way David was kissing him. His soft lips massaging his own slowly as his tongue darted out to taste them intermittently. As fingers tightened in his hair, Archie managed to work his way into David’s lap so that he was sitting astride his thighs. Together, they lay back against the arm of the couch as David wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as their kiss became deeper.

                As much as Archie was enjoying the kiss, he couldn’t help the nagging feeling he was having. Where was this coming from? He finally gave in to his uneasiness when he felt a wet splash against his cheek. Gasping for breath, he slowly pulled away, sitting up to look down at David who was staring up at him, eyes shining with tears. “Cook!”

                David closed his eyes and swallowed. He hadn’t meant to just start crying. Now there was no way he couldn’t explain to Archie what was going on with him.

                “Tell me what’s wrong? Please?”

                David took a deep breath, but still didn’t look back up. He’d never felt so insecure in all of his life and he knew he was worrying Archie, but he really couldn’t help it. He’d never seen Archie interact with someone in the way that he had Nick. No one but himself. Hell, he still flinched when Brianna touched him. How was it possible for him to seem not to even notice when Nick hugged him. “I…I just don’t want to lose you,” he finally said in a whisper.

                Archie stared at him for a moment, unable to believe what he’d just heard. “I’m not going anywhere,” Archie said wondering why David thought he might lose him. Of course then it dawned on him. Oh lord. Maybe he had been seeing someone else. Archie didn’t want to think like that, but at the moment it was the only thing that he could come up with. “Why would you lose me?” he asked, cautiously.

                David shrugged. “I don’t know. I…I’ve never seen you act like you did today around anyone other than me or your family. It was a little unnerving.”

                Archie had to put a hand over his mouth in order to keep the smile on his face from being seen too quickly. He remained still as David continued to look anywhere but at him. Finally, Archie spoke again. “That’s what this is about? Nick? Cook, I told you he’s an old friend. I hadn’t seen him in forever.”  Archie giggled slightly. “I thought you weren’t jealous.”

                David frowned. “Well, I guess I am.”

                “You don’t need to be,” Archie said, trying to sound reassuring. “You’re all I need.” David closed his eyes as Archie’s warm hand cupped his cheek once more. “I love you,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss against David’s lips. “Only you.”

                David tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him back for another kiss while Archie settled his weight against David, sighing contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

                “Holy shit!” David slammed the door, squeezing his eyes shut trying to block out what he had just seen when he‘d walked into the laundry room.

                “What’s wrong with you?” Archie asked as he entered the hallway carrying their son. His boyfriend looked as white as a ghost. “Babe?” He asked again, when David didn’t answer. “You ok?”

                David pointed towards the door. “Don’t go in there,” he said before promptly walking away, leaving Archie to stare curiously at the door for a moment. Finally, he shook his head, grinning at Jacob. “I think Daddy has completely lost his mind.” Of course, at that very moment, he heard noise coming from the laundry room. He looked back to the door just in time to see the door open and Brianna stumble out trying to put her heels back on. “Oh!” She laughed. “Hi, Archie!”

                Archie’s mouth fell open as if he were about to speak; only a little shriek was heard as he saw Neal emerge from the small room as well.

                He smirked when he saw the look on the younger man’s face. “Hey, man,” he greeted while he adjusted his belt buckle.

                Jacob reached out and touched his fingers against Archie’s tongue because his mouth was still hanging open. “Ta?” He cooed as he tilted his head to have a better look.

                Neal and Brianna laughed as Archie pulled Jacob’s hand out of his mouth. “Very good, Jakey.” He then looked back at Brianna and Neal. “So um…” he looked at Neal. “It’s a nice surprise to see you,” he said, although he was not quite sure of what was going on.

                “What? Dave didn’t tell you I was in town?”

                “Um, no,” Archie replied. “He failed to mention that.” He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips for a moment. “Will you be staying with us?”

                “Nah,” Neal replied. “I have a room at a hotel.”

                Archie furrowed his brow. “That’s nonsense. You could stay here. We have the pull out sofa. You’re more than welcome.”

                Neal grinned at Archie. “It’s cool, man. I don’t want to impose.”

                “You wouldn’t be,” Archie argued.

                Brianna laughed. “Give it up, Arch. I already tried to convince him to stay here.” She smiled up at Neal as she took his arm. “It’s a lost cause.”

                Archie sighed in defeat and watched as the two walked down the hallway and disappeared into the bathroom. He still was not sure what was going on. He finally turned back around and headed towards the living room where David had gone.

                David was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when he entered the room. “Um…why were Neal and Bree in the laundry room together?” Archie asked as he set Jacob down on the floor with his toys.

                Wincing slightly, David looked up at his boyfriend. “You didn’t look did you?”

                “No,” Archie replied. “I didn’t have to. They came out right after you left.”

                “Oh.” David went back to looking at his magazine.

                “Hello?” Archie crossed his arms, slightly annoyed at having been left in the dark. “What’s going on?”

                “Wish I knew,” he replied, sighing as Archie sat down next to him. “I assume that Neal is the mystery man that Bree is seeing.”

                Archie beamed. “Oh, that’s great! I’m happy for them both.”

                David raised his eyes up to look at Archie over the top of his magazine. “Doesn’t it bother you a little to know that they were having sex on our washing machine?” He waited for the appropriate reaction from Archie and then started laughing at the disgusted look on his face.

                “That’s just not right,” he said with a shake of his head. “Seriously?”

                “Yeah,” David gave Archie a skeptical look. “What did you think they were doing?”

                “Well…” Archie took a second to think about how they had both been fixing their attire when they came out. “I…guess I really didn’t think about it.” Cringing, he got up from his spot on the couch. “Watch Jake.”

                “Where are you going?”

                “To disinfect our laundry room.”

               

*****

 

                Archie finished cutting up the ingredients for in the salad he was making just as David and Neal walked into the kitchen, chatting about the musical arrangement of a song that David had been working on. “Will you be staying for dinner, Neal?” Archie asked, trying not to think about what had resulted in him donning rubber gloves and scrubbing the entire laundry room with Lysol.

                Neal glanced over at Archie before looking back to David, who was pouring a cup of coffee, for approval. “I…”

                “You should stay. You know you love Archie’s lasagna.”

                “Um, ok.”

                David grinned and walked behind Neal to hand him the cup of coffee. He leaned in to his friend’s ear and whispered, “And you can keep me from killing our guest.” He smiled at Archie as he then moved to stand near him. “So, what time is Dr. McHottie getting here?”

                Archie looked up from his salad, giving David an icy glare. “Cook,” he warned. “Don’t.”

                David chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m only teasing.”

                Neal shook his head. “Wow. I can’t wait to meet the new doctor.”

                “Set the table,” Archie said, smacking David playfully in the stomach.

                “See the abuse I get?”

                Neal rolled his eyes and nodded. “Oh yeah. He’s so mean to you.”

                “I expect you both to be on your best behavior,” Archie said looking at both men.

                “So I can’t eat with my fingers and chew with my mouth open?” Neal asked, earning him a glare from the younger man. “Oh come on Arch, we’ll behave.”

                “Dr. Richardson is someone that Archie new back in Utah.” David said as he went to the dining room that offset the kitchen.

                “Really?” Neal asked.

                “Yeah. He and I were in choir together for two years. He had a nice voice,” Archie explained, but then he noticed the look on David’s face as he busied himself with setting the table. “Well, not as nice as Cook’s,” he stammered, causing Neal to grin as he took a sip of the hot coffee.

                David was just setting the last plate when he heard Jacob start whining. “Perfect timing, little man,” David said. “I’ll be back.” He then left the kitchen to tend to Jacob, leaving Archie alone with Neal.

                “Hey, Arch?” Neal began. “About earlier…”

                Archie held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal.”

                “Yeah, well anyway, I’m sorry. We should have been a little more decent than that.”

                Archie waved him off as he used a set of tongs to mix the salad. “Hey, when the mood strikes…” He immediately flushed red when Neal almost strangled on the drink he had just taken. “I mean…”

                “I know what you meant,” Neal said with a laugh. “Just didn’t expect you to say it.”

                “Yeah…well. I’ve been around your friend too long.”

                “He does seem to wear off on people.”

                “So how long have you and Bree been dating?”

                “A couple of months.”

                “Really?” Archie asked, wondering how they had missed that.

                “Yeah. We ran into each other when she visited her family in Tulsa. We just kept in touch.”

                “That’s really great.”

                “What’s really great?” Brianna asked as she joined them by hopping up on the stool next to Neal.

                “You and Neal dating.”

                “Oh!” She grinned. “Yeah. It is!”

                “Oh crap!” Archie said upon hearing the doorbell ring. “He’s here.” He grabbed the salad bowl and headed to the table with it. “Cook!” He shouted. “Can you get that?”

                Brianna and Neal both watched curiously, as Archie hurried around the kitchen cleaning up the mess. “Archie?” Brianna asked. “Need some help?”

                “No. No, I’m good. How does everything look?” He looked around as he asked the question. “Oh! The lasagna. It should be done in a few minutes. Could you?”

                “Yeah. I’ll take it out when it’s done,” Brianna assured him.

                “Thanks.”

                Brianna turned her head to look at Neal as Archie left the room. “Was it just me or did that seem a little weird?”

                “I don’t think it was you.”

               

*****

                When Archie entered the living room, David was standing by the door holding Jacob while he talked to Nick. “Nick!” he said enthusiastically. “Dinner is almost ready.”

                “Awesome. I brought a bottle of champagne,” the blonde man said with a smile as he held out a bottle for Archie to take.

                David rolled his eyes discreetly. So much for knowing Archie.

                “Oh. Um, thanks. I’ll uh, put it on ice. Please, have a seat. I’ll be right back.”

                David stepped to the side, letting Nick by. He then followed and took a seat on the rocking chair with Jacob in his lap. “So…how did you get into the medical field?” David asked, trying to make conversation with a man that he knew relatively nothing about.

                “I don’t know really. I’ve always enjoyed helping people,” Nick replied. “And since I love kids, pediatrics is what I went for.”

                “I see.”

                “How is Jacob doing?”

                David glanced down at the boy in his lap. He was gnawing happily on his fingers while he scratched at David’s beard with the other hand. “He’s been doing well. The medicine that Dr. Montgomery prescribed for him seems to keep him from getting too sick from the Chemo.”

                The two men made idle conversation for a while longer. Then Archie came in to inform them that dinner was ready. Brianna and Neal stood in the dining room, waiting to be introduced. Archie quickly introduced them and they all took their seats around the dining room table except for himself and David. Archie grabbed Jacob’s food that he’d been cooling while David put him in his highchair.

 Once they were seated, Brianna piped up and broke the silence. “So, Nick, how do you know our little Archie here?”

                Archie turned his head and glared at her for her for a second before blushing when he noticed Nick looking at him from across the table where he sat beside of David who was cutting Jacobs lasagna into small bites.

                “We met in high school,” Nick replied with a fond smile. “We were in Choir together.”

                “Really?” Brianna asked. “You sing?”

                Nick chuckled and looked down as he forked some salad onto his plate. “I don’t anymore.”

                “Why not?” Archie asked, perhaps a little too quickly.

                David turned his attention to the man sitting in the chair beside of him. “Yeah. Why not?”

                “It wasn’t something I was that good at,” Nick replied nonchalantly.

                Archie furrowed his brow at Nick’s comment. “That’s not what I remember.”

                Nick shrugged, smiling. “The only thing I remember about those days is that you had a voice of an angel.”

                “He still does,” David mumbled causing everyone to look at him. He only shrugged it off. “Well, he does.”

                Nick nodded his head. “He does. I agree. I have the albums to prove it.”

                “Oh,” Archie lowered his eyes to the plate in front of him as he dipped out some lasagna. “I um…that’s nice. What do you think of them?”

                “I love them. Especially the last one.”

                Archie looked at David, giving him a smile. Most of the songs on his last album had been about the older man. He couldn’t help it. During the writing process for that album, every time he picked up a pen, his boyfriend was the only thing he could think of.

                “Such intimate and beautiful lyrics,” Nick added before looking at David also. “So how did you guys hook up? I know that you were both on that show, but you weren’t together then. Right?”

                “Right,” Archie said, not giving David the chance to answer. “I mean, we didn’t date until after the show. Not really.”

                “Oh.” Nick turned his gaze back to Archie. “You know, since running into you the other day, I went back to my place and dug out all of my old high school scrapbooks.”

                “Really?”

                David glanced over and Neal, but Neal and Brianna were both watching the conversation that was taking place in front of them. He just continued to eat and help Jacob when he needed it.

                “Yeah. Do you remember the summer Mrs. Garcia made camp mandatory because the choir was up against those kids in the next town over and they were supposed to be so good?”

                Archie began to laugh as he remembered. “Oh my gosh! I had forgotten about that.”

                “I found a bunch of pictures from that week. My favorite is the one of you and Pookie,” Nick said with a grin.

                “Oh gosh,” Archie groaned. “Please don’t bring up Pookie.”

                “Pookie?” David and Neal both asked at the same time.

                “Oh no.” Archie put his hands over his face. “I’m never gonna live this down.”

                “Oh. I’m sorry,” Nick said, having not realized his mistake until that moment. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, davy.”

                Archie groaned. “Maybe not, but you don’t know them,” he said, pointing at both David and Neal.

                “Who’s Pookie?” David asked.

                “Pookie…” Archie hesitated. “Was a stuffed puppy.”

                Neal and David exchanged amused glances before Nick continued. “davy took Pookie with him when ever he stayed away from home.”

                “It was a security thing,” Archie said in self-defense.

                “Do you still have it?” Neal asked. He was going to have so much fun with that.

                “No!” Archie sent him a glare, causing the older man to laugh.

                “It’s ok, Baby,” David assured. “Neal still sleeps with his blankie.”

                This cause the whole table to erupt in laughter. Everyone except Neal, that is. He narrowed his eyes at David. “Screw you.”

                “You deserved it,” David replied. “And watch your mouth around small ears.”

                “How come I’ve never seen blankie?” Brianna asked.

                “Because I don’t have a blankie,” Neal replied, smiling at his girlfriend.

                The rest of their dinner went by uneventful. Afterwards, Archie led Nick to the living room while Brianna took Jacob to his room to put him down for a nap. Neal, however, stayed in the kitchen to help David clean up.

                David grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. He opened both bottles and handed one to Neal.

                “Archie allows alcohol in the house?”

                “Only when you’re around. He’d prefer it if I didn’t drink it,” David replied as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, facing his friend.

                “He has you whipped,” Neal said with a hint of laughter. He was surprised when David didn’t make any comments. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

                David shook his head and took a long swig from the bottle in his hand before setting it down on the counter and turning around to turn the faucet in the sink on.

                Neal furrowed his brow and walked over to stand next to his friend. “I know it’s something. Now spill.”

                “It’s nothing, man,” David insisted. “I’m just being silly.”

                “Dr. Richardson?”

                David let go of the plate he was rinsing and cause it to clatter against the stainless steel sink. “Fuck yeah,” he nearly hissed. “I don’t like him.”

                Neal grinned and nodded his head understandingly. “It’s just…God, the way he looks at Archie. Moreover, the nickname? What the hell? davy? He’s 23 years old for Christ’s sake,” David fumed.

                “Don’t Bree and his sisters call him that?” Neal asked before hopping up on the counter next to the sink.

                “Well, yeah,” David said reluctantly. “But that’s different. They are his family, and they’re girls! They’re always making up cute nicknames.”

                Neal rolled his eyes. “Archie calls you Cookie.”

                “Again, that’s different. It’s a term of endearment between he and I, and he doesn’t call me that when anyone else is around.

                Neal shrugged. “So you don’t like the doctor. No big deal. Once Jake gets over this, you’ll be back home, and you’ll never have to see him again.”

                “That could be months,” David sulked.

                “Ooh…” Brianna said as she entered the room. She grinned at both men before snatching David’s beer from the counter. She took a drink and then settled against the counter between Neal’s knees. “You were right, Dave. Dr. Richardson is a hottie,” she said. Then she laughed aloud because the looks she received from both men were priceless.

               

*****

 

                Later that night, David was sitting in their makeshift office, listening to music and trying to relax. He’d eventually left the rest of the kitchen for Brianna to clean up while he joined Archie and Nick in the living room, and Neal had left. After about an hour, he decided that he was probably being unfair in not giving the young soon-to-be doctor a chance.

                He was sitting in the chair with his eyes closed when Archie walked in. The younger man stood by the door for a moment listening to David sing along to the song on his iPod. He finally walked over to his boyfriend and leaned over the back of the chair, plucking an earbud from his left ear as he kissed his cheek.

                David opened his eyes. “Hey.”

                “Hey.”

                “Nick finally leave?”

                “Yeah,” Archie replied, wrapping his arms around David. “Sorry. I didn’t know he was going to stay so long.”

                “It’s cool. Did you get all caught up?”

                “Yeah. I think so,” Archie said as he was pulled around to sit in David’s lap. “I wondered where you disappeared to.”

                “I figured you guys would like a little alone time to reminisce.”

                Archie raised an eyebrow. “What happened to my jealous boyfriend?”

                David shrugged. “I made him leave.”

                “Why?”

                “Because he was turning into a pathetic mess.”

                “He wasn’t that bad,” Archie said. “He was kinda cute.”

                David grinned. “Are you saying I’m not cute unless I’m jealous?”

                Archie chuckled. “You’re a big goober. You know that?”

                “Yeah.” David replied with a shrug. He studied Archie for a moment before continuing. “This is a nice change.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Your eyes. The life is back in them,” David explained. “You don’t look so sad.”

                Archie smiled. “Yeah. Talking…well, reliving a few high school memories helped me forget for a few minutes.”

                David hugged him against him a little tighter and Archie laid his head on David’s shoulder. “You ready for bed?” David asked as he placed a kiss against his head.

                “Mm hmm, I guess.”

                “Do I need to go find you a new Pookie?”

                Archie giggled and smacked him playfully. “Shut up.”

                David chuckled. “Sorry. I just couldn’t resist.”

                With a look of adoration in his eyes, Archie raised his head and looked David in the eyes. “I’ve already got the only Pookie, I need,” he said before placing a soft kiss against David’s lips.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

                “His immune system is weak, you guys know that,” Nick explained to David and Archie who were standing next to Jacob’s hospital bed. “It’s just the common flu. We’ll take care of him and he’ll be out of here before you know it.”

                Archie smiled, feeling a considerable amount better. “Thanks, Nick.”

                “No problem. If you guys need anything, I’ll just be out at the desk, charting,” he grimaced. “Story of my life.”

                David took a seat on the edge of the bed after Nick left. “I need to call Bree after while to let her know we’re staying.”

                Archie sat down in the chair near the bed and looked over at Jacob lying in bed hooked up to an IV. It wasn’t something new. In fact, he should have been used to seeing it by then, but it wasn’t something he could get used to. He still felt sick to his stomach every time he saw their baby boy like that. Exhaling slowly, he finally looked up at David. “You don’t have to stay.”

                David’s head snapped up to look at his lover. That was unusual. He always stayed when ever Jacob was hospitalized. It had never been suggested that he do otherwise either. “Huh?”

                “Well,” Archie fidgeted, picking up the corner of a blanket that hung from the bed. “I just don’t see the point of both of us staying,” he explained. “It’s not like we’re helping him by being here every second. You should go home and get some rest.”

                “I’m fine.”

                “Cook, you haven’t slept. You need sleep.”

                “I napped on the plane,” David insisted. He wasn’t lying either. He had napped for a little while on the flight from Los Angeles where he had been to meet with some record producers and other important people. He’d received a phone call from Archie right after he landed, telling him that he was taking Jacob to the doctor. He didn’t even bother going home first. He went straight to the hospital, and that’s where they’d both been ever since.

                “Seriously, Cook. You should go sleep. I’ll call you if anything happens.”

                “Why are you insisting so hard?”

                “Because you look so tired,” Archie replied, placing a gentle hand on David’s knee. He gave him a pleading look, hoping that the older man would listen to him.

                David sighed. “Are you sure you don’t need me here?”

                Archie nodded. “I’m sure. I’m ok.”

                “Alright then,” David stood up after leaning over to kiss Jacob’s head. “I’ll be back later then.” He then bent over and gave Archie a quick kiss on the lips. “Bye.”

                “Bye.”

                On his way out, David walked by the desk tapping his fingers along the top, getting Nick’s attention. “See ya later, Nick.”

                Nick looked up from the chart he was writing in. “Oh. You’re leaving?”

                David paused and back stepped to where Nick was sitting. “Yeah. Archie says I need sleep.”

                Nick flashed him a smile. “He’s probably right. Didn’t you just get back from LA last night?”

                “Yeah.”

                “How’d it go?”

                “Good. We picked the next single and decided on cover art.”

                “Awesome.”

                David nodded. “Well, I better go. I’ll see you later.”

                “Ok,” Nick grinned and picked his pen back up. “Sweet dreams!”

                David chuckled lightly as he walked away.

                Nick had become a part of their clan and as much as David hated to admit it at first, he was quite an incredible person. Brianna had been right also. Archie having a friend other than himself was a good thing. He had someone to hang out with and it was helping him cope. He’s lightened up quite a bit. Like this event for instance? Had it happened before, Archie would have never let David leave him there alone. Not without a fight anyway.

               

*****

                When David woke up from his nap, he decided to give Addison a call before going back to the hospital. It had been almost two days since he’s last spoken to her.

                “Hello?” The older woman spoke softly when she answer the phone.

                “Hey, Viv.”

                “David. How’s Jacob?”

                “He has the flu,” he told her. “They admitted him to the hospital for observation and for hydration.”

                Vivian sighed in relief. “I’ve been so worried.”

                “Me too,” David replied. “Sorry that I didn’t call earlier. I kind of came home and crashed. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. “I think I slept a little longer than I planned.”

                “Well, I’m sure you were tired. How did your trip to LA go?”

                “Pretty good.” David spent the next ten minutes talking to Vivian about his trip. Then she handed the phone over to Addison who had been waiting not so patiently.

                “Hey Daddy!”

                “Hi, Princess,” David said with a smile.

                “Is Jakey going to be ok?”

                “Yeah. He’s going to be fine. The doctors are giving him more medicine to make him feel better.”

                “Oh, good.”         

                “Yeah. So how is school?”

                “Fun! I made a hundred on my spelling test today!”

                “You did? That’s wonderful! What about your math test?”

                “Um,” she sighed. “I missed two.”

                “Well, that’s still really good,” he assured her, knowing that there had been over twenty math problems on the exam.

                “Oh!” Addison suddenly remembered. “Guess what!”

                “What?”

                “Miss. Kelly gave me a big part in the Christmas play.”

                “Yeah? What play are you doing?”

                “How the Grinch Stole Christmas,” she replied excitedly. “And I get to play Cindy Lou! Daddy isn’t that gonna be fun?”

                “Yes, Honey. I’m sure it will be lots of fun,” David replied.

                “Will you come?”

                “Of course. You know I wouldn’t miss it.”

                “What about Archie and Bree?”

                David sighed. “Well, I don’t know if Archie will be able to make it, sweetie, but you know Bree will come.” He tried to explain things to Addison on several occasions, but he wasn’t sure how much she really understood. “Addie?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

                “I really wish Archie could come. I miss you all so much.”

                “I know, Sweetheart. We miss you too.”

                “This is even worse than when you’re on tour. At least then I have one of you.”

                This broke David’s heart. “I know, Honey. Hopefully it won’t be too long until we’re back together. Ok?”

                “Yeah,” Addison said with a sigh. “What about Christmas?”

                “There is no way we’re not spending Christmas with you. If we can’t come home to you, we’ll bring you here with us.” He would make sure of that. There was no way he was spending Christmas away from her or Archie and Jacob.

                David talked on the phone with her for a few more minutes before hanging up and getting ready to go back to the hospital.

 

*****

                Jacob got out of the hospital the next day, but had a follow up appointment later in the week. On the day of his appointment, Nick sent a large gift bag home with them. Archie set it down on the coffee table when they entered the apartment. “Hey, babe?” He said to David as the older man carried their now sleeping child into the room, trying to remove his little jacket without waking him up.

                “Hmm?”

                “What do you want for dinner?”

                David shrugged. “I don’t know. Anything is fine with me, as long as it’s real food.” Lately, Archie had been trying new things because Nick told him that certain things were more healthy and they should find a way to incorporate them into their diets. David had been supportive to begin with, but he was really getting sick of some of the weird stuff that Archie concocted on his nights to cook.

                With a roll of his eyes, Archie shrugged. “Fine. We’ll have greasy hamburgers and carb-loaded fries.”

                David smiled and tossed Jacob’s jacket onto the chair. “That sounds delicious. What’s in the bag?”

                “Oh. Um, I don’t know. Christmas gifts?” Archie laid his own coat down on the chair and reached for the bag. “Yep! One for Jacob. One for me,” he said as he pulled each gift wrapped package from the bag. “One for you…and look. There is even one for Addie.”

                “Awe. That was sweet of him. Did we get him anything?”

                “Oh yeah. I took care of that the other day when I went out with Bree. I have to remember to drop it off at his place before we leave Friday. Can you remind me?”

                David took a seat on the sofa, still cradling Jacob in his arms. “Yeah. What did we get him?” Archie didn’t answer right away, he was reading the card that was taped to his gift from Nick. “Arch?”

                “Oh,” Archie said as he quickly put the card back into the envelope. “Sorry. What?”

                “I just asked what we bought Nick for Christmas.”

                “Just some things. Ya know, like stuff for his house and a really nice set of medical encyclopedias. You know, he loves to read, and he didn’t have them already, so I thought it would be nice.” Archie rambled on before handing a package to David. “Here. Open yours.”

                David adjusted Jacob so that he could use both hands to open the package that Archie had given him. He pulled out the card and read it first. “Dear Dave,” he read. “It’s been a pleasure getting to know you. Archie sure knows how to pick ‘em. I hope that we’ll get to know each other more when the new year begins.” He arched his eye brows and looked up at Archie who was already tearing into his package. “Merry Christmas, love Nick.”

                Archie gasped excitedly as he finally got his package open, having not heard a word David had said. “Oh my gosh! Look, Cook! It’s a new watch! I was telling Nick about how mine broke a couple of weeks ago and I just hadn’t had a chance to get it replaced. Wow. That’s so nice.”

                David lifted his eyes from the package he was trying to unwrap without waking Jacob, to look at his boyfriend. “The watch I gave you? What happened to it?”

                Archie shrugged. “I was cleaning the other day and something startled me. When I turned around, I slammed my wrist into the wall. It cracked the crystal in it.”

                “Well, that could have easily been replaced. It does have a lifetime warranty. Ya know?” He went back to ripping the paper on his package while Archie put his new watch on and admired it.”

                “I know,” Archie said. “I didn’t toss it or anything. I put it in the safe in our bedroom until I get a chance to have it fixed. You know how much I love that thing, with the inscription and all.”

                David shrugged, wondering why Archie hadn’t told him about the watch. He could have had it fixed for him. “Oh man! Check this out, Arch,” he said. He held up a book on the history of the Kansas City Royals.

                “Oh gosh. I won’t be able to talk to you for days while you read that.”

                David grinned. “This is awesome.”

                Archie smiled brightly. “I’m going to start dinner.”

                “Ok,” David replied as he began flipping through the book. “I’ll be here.”

 

*****

                A while later, after dinner, David and Archie were in the middle of their floor playing blocks with Jacob until Brianna got home. “Ok, boys. I have a surprise for you!” She exclaimed happily as she entered the room.

                David laid back on the floor and looked up at her. “A surprise? Please don’t tell me you’re pregnant. I don’t think I could handle a little Neal running around,” he quipped.

                Brianna smacked him in the shoulder as she joined them on the floor. “Ha. Ha. Now I’m not sure I want to give this to you. I might just take Archie and leave you here.”

                Archie laughed at the two as they sent a few cracks at each other while Jacob smacked his blocks together before knocking over the tower they’d just built.

                “Anyway,” Brianna continued. “As a Christmas gift from me to you, I got you guys tickets to tonight’s Christmas at Graceland event.” She paused to look at both men. David was staring at her with wide, excited eyes while Archie was sitting up from where he’d been laying beside of Jacob. “And,” she smiled brightly, trying not to squeal in her own excitement. “I got you a suite at the Heartbreak Hotel for the weekend.”

                “Really?” David asked in awe at her thoughtfulness.

                “Yep. I thought you two could use a couple of nights out. Don’t worry about Jacob. I’ll be right here with him the whole time, and Neal should be here later tonight, so I won’t have to take Jacob out for any reason.”

                Archie got up on his knees and hugged her. “Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Bree.” He’d really missed being able to spend time away with David, just enjoying themselves; for themselves.

                David smiled, happy that Archie wasn’t going to need convinced to go out with him and leaving Jacob behind. “Yes. Thank you, Bree. This means a lot.”

                She shrugged. “It was nothing. Besides you two need some time alone. Most of the time I’m here or you’re busy tending to Jacob. You don’t have a lot of time just for each other and that’s not healthy for a relationship.” She then waved her hands at both of them. “Now go. Go get ready. You should get an early start.”

                David wasted no time getting up and then reached out to help Archie to his feet. “Come on, Babe. Maybe if we get there early, we can sneak into the Jungle Room.”

                Archie laughed and shook his head. “How romantic.”

 

*****

                A few hours later, they had finished their tour of Graceland. The decorations were absolutely beautiful. The Christmas spirit was definitely alive there. Archie insisted that they get their picture taken with Santa in front of the Christmas tree. That moment would be framed and hung on the wall in their living room at home.

                They eventually, after stopping for a cup of hot chocolate, walked to their hotel where they had checked in earlier in the evening. Once they were in the elevator, alone, David pulled Archie back against him and wrapped his arms around him. “Graceland was cool.”

                Archie rested his head back against David’s chest as the older man laid his chin on his shoulder. “Yeah. It was amazing. Elvis was the King.”

                David chucked softly. “My favorite room was the TV room.”

                Archie snickered. “The mirrors on the ceiling were kind of weird.”

                “No. The mirrors are a good thing,” David argued with a hint of mischief in his voice.

                “My favorite room was the Jungle Room.”

                “Yeah. That name is just deceiving.”

                Archie began to laugh and tilted his head to look at David’s face. “It wouldn’t be if you could get your mind out of the gutter for five seconds!”

                “Well! What do you think of when someone says Jungle Room?”

                “The jungle.”

                David’s melodic laughter filled the small space of the elevator. “Yeah,” he said as his cackling calmed. “You probably do.”

                The elevator finally came to a stop on their floor and the doors opened letting them out. They walked a few steps to their suite. David unlocked the door and let them into the spacious Graceland Suite. “Oh wow.”

                “Oh gosh!” Archie began walking around, looking at the suite in aw.

                David smiled and wondered off in the opposite direction, letting Archie explore as he wished. “Jesus. This place is as big as our apartment,” he mumbled to himself.

                “Cook!” Archie exclaimed from the other end of the suite. “We have our own Jungle Room!”

                With a amused chuckle, David turned around and went to join Archie. “Wow. I’m really diggin’ the shag carpet. I think we need it in our living room at home.”

                Archie gave him a look that told him ‘no way’ and he grinned at his boyfriend. “I’m kidding, Arch.”

                “You better be.” Archie looked around a bit more. “It was really nice of Bree to do this for us.”

                David answered with a nod. “It was.” He moved a little closer to Archie and reached out, placing his finger under his chin. Archie gazed up at him through his thick lashes, causing his breath to hitch as it did almost every time he looked at Archie. Leaning forward, he grazed his lips against Archie’s, wanting to take his time.

                Archie closed his eyes when finally kissed him fully. Eagerly, he reached up, tangling his fingers in David’s hair as he pressed his body against the older man’s.

                “Mmm,” Archie moaned as David pinned him to a wall and deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue into Archie‘s mouth.

                Moments later, breaking away from his boyfriend’s lips, breathing deeply, David whispered. “You do realize that for like the first time in a long time, we don’t have to be quiet?” He grinned when Archie nodded enthusiastically. “And…” he chuckled. “We don’t even have to use the bedroom.”

                Archie laughed and put his arms around David’s neck. “You’re being bad.”

                “You love it,” David accused.

                “Yeah, maybe,” Archie agreed before leaning in and kissing his lover again.

                David placed his hands on the backs of Archie’s thighs and lifted him up, causing him to whimper and wrap his legs around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After a while of kissing and groping, David put Archie down and stepped back to admire how sexy his boyfriend looked after being thoroughly kissed. “How about we check out the bathroom?” He made the suggestion, hoping that there was a nice big bathtub in there. His intention was to spend the entire weekend being lazy and hopefully getting to make love to Archie as many times as possible.

                “Ok,” Archie said as he laced his fingers of his right hand through the ones on David’s left. “Lead the way.”

                With a grin, David did just that. He lead him down the hallway to where he assumed the bathroom was located. To his dismay, the bathroom was not there. “Oh. Lets try that way,” he said as he turned them around, causing Archie to giggle softly. This time, David found the bathroom, and very much to his liking, there was a huge porcelain garden tub in the center with two steps leading up to it. “I’m thinking a nice bubble bath?”

                It didn’t take but a second for Archie to agree. He suddenly knew what kind of mood his lover was in and he was certainly going to take advantage of that. “You start it, and I’ll get the towels and stuff ready. Ok?”

                David nodded his approval and finally shrugged out of his coat, handing it to Archie who was holding his own coat in his hand so he could go hang them up. Once he was gone, David went about turning on the water and pouring an ample amount of liquid bubbles into the tub. Then he remembered something and yelled at Archie. “Hey Babe?”

                “Yeah?” Archie yelled back from the living area where he was hanging the coats.

                “There are some things in the inside pocket of my coat. Can you put them in the bedroom. We might need them later,” he said that last part with a grin as he checked the water temperature.

                Archie shook his head, smiling fondly all along. He unzipped the inside pocket of David’s coat and found a brown paper bag. Curious as to what was inside, he opened it up and peeked in. His face heated up, and he felt a stir in his groin as he read the labels on a couple of the bottles that he had pulled out of the bag. He jumped slightly when he noticed David was now standing in front of him. He looked up to find his boyfriend smirking. “Um…”

                “Another gift from Bree,” David explained, taking the bag away from Archie. He hadn’t been at all surprised when Brianna had handed him the bag before they left, telling him to enjoy his weekend.

                “I love her,” Archie informed him. “The strawberry flavored one is mine.”

                Archie’s eagerness made David chuckle as he took the bag into the bedroom and set the five little bottles down on the nightstand along with a hand full of condoms that he’d stashed away in his jeans’ pocket. He tossed the brown paper bag into the trashcan near by as he left the bedroom to rejoin Archie in the bathroom. He looked into the bathtub to see that the water level was above half full so he turned it off and sat down on the edge of the tub, waiting for Archie to finish laying out their towels for when they got done.

                Once he was done, Archie walked over to where David was sitting on the step. He slithered his way in between his spread legs and smiled down at him. He felt David’s hands move to rest on his hips as he leaned down to kiss him slowly.

                Breaking away from their kiss a moment later, David smiled lovingly up at Archie. “I have an idea.”

                “What’s that?” Archie asked, seeing the mischief in David’s eyes.

                “Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to the spend the whole weekend having lots of…”

                Archie giggled, interrupting him. “Why would I mind that?”

                David shrugged. “I dunno, I just…”

                “I love your idea,” Archie informed him as he began to unbutton the other man’s shirt. “In fact, I can think of no other way that I would rather spend this time. I want you so bad.”

                That knowledge made David’s heart literally sail. “Good,” he whispered, pulling Archie down for another short kiss. “There uh, was one more thing though.”

                “Oh?”

                “Yeah,” David said with a devilish smile. “Once the clothes are off, they stay off.”

                Archie raised his brow. “Really? I bet the room service staff will love that.”

                David laughed heartily, kind of shocked by Archie’s response. “Well in such a case, a robe could be allowed.”

                “Good to know.”

 

*****

 

                After their long and relaxing soak in the bathtub, David laid in the middle of the bed on his stomach with his arms resting on the pillow on either side of his head. He was waiting for Archie who had insisted that he let him give him a massage. When the younger man finally crawled onto the bed, he stopped at David’s feet and picked one foot. David closed his eyes and groaned as Archie began to gently massage one of the oils that Brianna had given them into the arch of his foot, moving slowly up over his ankle to his calf.

                While he kneaded the muscle of David’s calf, he looked down at the backside of his boyfriend’s naked body. He raked his eyes over his broad shoulders, down his muscular back, and over the delicious swell of his butt. He shivered involuntarily as he looked further down over his thick thighs, thinking about the way his own legs had wrapped around them so many times as they made love. He shook himself clearing his mind so he could finish what he’d started.

                David chewed on his lower lip while his lover massaged his legs going up one and then down the other. It felt so good. He definitely needed this. He sighed heavily when Archie’s hands left his legs, and he felt the bed move as the younger man moved upwards to sit astride his hips.

                Archie leaned over from his perch on David’s butt. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” he whispered into David’s ear. He smiled and kissed him softly when he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly. “Does it feel good so far?”

                “Feels wonderful,” David replied lazily as he snuggled back into the pillow.

                Archie grinned and grabbed the bottle that he’d laid aside before. He drizzled a little bit of oil over David’s back.

                The older man shuddered. “Geez Arch,” he said with a laugh. “Could’ve like warmed it or something.”

                Archie giggled and quickly apologized. Then he put his hands on David’s back and began to rub up over his shoulders, spreading the thin liquid over his skin. “Better?”

                “Mm Hmm,” David moaned quietly.

                Archie turned his attention back to David where he began apply just the smallest amount of pressure as he rubbed his hands over his back and shoulders. He even ran his hands over both arms, feeling the muscles ripple under his palms. He had a fascination with David’s arms. They were so defined. So well toned from years of playing guitar and more recently from the little bit of weight training that he’d managed to fit in. They were beautiful. He was so mesmerized by them that he felt inclined to tell him. “I love you’re arms, baby.”

                David smiled against the pillow and enjoyed the way Archie’s slippery hands were making him feel. Tension that he wasn’t even aware he had was slowly leaving his body, and he was beginning to relax.

                Moments later, Archie finished working on his lower back so he leaned over so that his mouth was right next to David’s ear. “How are we doing?”

                “About to fall asleep,” David mumbled.

                Archie chuckled. “Well now, we’ll just have to wake you up again.” With that being said, he pressed his lips to the nape of David’s neck, kissing softly. He licked his lips, tasting the strawberry flavored oil that he’d just rubbed all over his lover’s back. That mixed with the natural taste of David’s skin was intoxicating.

                Very slowly, he slithered his tongue down David’s spine, causing the older man to tremble beneath him. He moved his own body down so that he was sitting astride his boyfriend’s thighs as he continued sliding his tongue downwards, stopping only when he came to his tailbone. Then he flattened his tongue and dragged it back up the same path, stopping at the nape of David’s neck where he sucked softly.

                “Mm, Archie…” David moaned.

                A smiled tugged at the corner of Archie’s lips when David moaned his name. “What is it, Cookie?”

                David bit his lip and shuddered at the sound of Archie’s voice, low and seductive. “Feels so good, baby.”

                “Good,” he whispered before moving away again, kissing and licking his way back down his back. He reached for the oil once more as he reached the gentle slope of David’s rounded ass. He popped open the lid on the bottle and spilled the oil all over, letting it trickle thickly into the crevice that separated flawless cheeks.

                He placed both hands on David and began to massage, squeezing firmly as he moved once again to settle himself on his knees between David’s legs. He kneaded the fleshy globes a while longer before he leaned over and began sweeping his tongue over each one, sucking and nipping lightly as he went.

                David groaned into the pillow, loving the way Archie’s hands and mouth felt on him. He was just about to tell him just how much he was enjoying it when he felt his cheeks being pulled apart and Archie’s warm breath so close. Instead of speaking, he held his breath, anticipating his lover’s next move.

                Archie licked his lips excitedly as he exposed the dark pucker of his boyfriend’s entrance. The clear oil glistened where it had trickled over the tight ring of muscle. He had never been on the giving end of this, but he was sure he wanted to try it. It felt so good when David did it to him, so he just wanted to return the favor. Timidly, he stuck his tongue out and tapped just the tip over the constricted opening.

                “Oh fuck,” David groaned into the pillow, feeling himself contract at such an intimate touch.

                Archie decided that he liked David’s reaction and flicked his tongue over it again, only this time he didn’t pull away immediately. He continued to lap tenderly, grinning when he felt David hump slightly at the mattress beneath him.

                “Oh, God. Archie,” he whimpered. “Don’t stop.”                        

                The younger man had no intentions of stopping. He only wanted to go further. Flattening his tongue, he began long licks up and down the cleft in David’s behind, pressing firmly against his entrance as he passed over it. Eventually he pressed a little harder, pushing the very tip of his tongue past the tight barrier.

                David clutched the pillow in his arms and pressed his face into it, moaning loudly when he felt Archie’s tongue wiggling around just barely inside of him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. No wonder Archie came undone whenever he did this to him. “Holy fuckin’ shit, baby…” he panted.

                Moaning himself, Archie flexed his tongue harder, working it deeper for a moment before he withdrew from David’s body and licked a long trail from there all the way up to David’s shoulders. “Do you like it?” He asked, pressing his body to the older man’s back, letting his hardened length lay against his ass.

                “Yes,” David replied huskily.

                “Good,” Archie said with a chuckle as he grabbed the oil again and began his decent back down David’s back. “Because I’m not done.”

                He poured some more oil on David as well as some on his hand before he leaned back down to continue the slow torture on his boyfriend.

                David bent his knees slightly to lift his hips up a little as well as to open himself to Archie a bit more. He reveled in how good Archie mouth and fingers felt as they stretched him out, preparing him for Archie’s thick cock that he knew was about to be next.

                Archie added a third finger, twisting them around trying to get David loosened up a little bit more. “You ok?” He asked, knowing that even though David wasn’t a virgin to this, he still didn’t do it enough to get used to it. Every time, he was just as tight as he had been the first time.

                Nearly whining, David answered, “I’m fantastic.” It was true. He’d hadn’t felt so good in a long time. He whimpered as Archie withdrew his fingers and maneuvered himself so that he was straddling David’s thighs. He grabbed his arm when he reached for a condom from the nightstand. “You don’t have to.”

                Archie stared at him for a moment before asking, “Are you sure?”

                David raised up slightly to look around at his boyfriend. “Yeah. I mean, you trusted me enough to  let me do it without one, and I know that you haven’t been with anyone else, so I‘m not worried.”

                Archie hesitated for a moment longer, but finally gave in, leaving the condom abandoned on the nightstand. “I love you,” he said.

                David grinned. “I love you, too.”

                Once David laid back down, Archie grabbed for the remaining oil and applied it to his rock-hard shaft, rubbing it all over to make sure he was well lubricated. “Ready, Cookie?”

                “Ready, baby.” David sighed when he felt the head of Archie’s cock slipping between his cheeks, seeking out his entrance.

                Archie held onto his erection, pushing the tip against David’s opening. He watched in awe as the mushroom-shaped head slipped into his lover’s body, being swallowed up greedily.

                David squeezed his eyes shut tight and bit his lip as the tip of Archie’s penis slipped past the unforgiving ring of muscle. The fact that he was laying flat on the bed with Archie’s knees on either side of his thighs prevented him from moving to open further, and the angle in which Archie was penetrating felt incredible as it allowed him to feel everything so completely. “Ooh…” His fists clenched tightly around the ends of the pillow below his head. “Mmm….”

                Archie’s hand caressed David’s lower back. “Relax, babe.” He pulled back slightly and then pushed forward again, going a little deeper this time. He continued to repeat this action, watching as his boyfriend’s body relaxed and opened up to take him in until his balls lay snuggly against David’s ass. Then he remained completely still waiting for David’s permission to move. “You alright?”

                David nodded and wiggled back against Archie. “You can move.”

                Pulling out slowly, Archie moved to rest his hands against the mattress on either side of David. He slowly slid back into him. “Feel good, Cookie?”

                “Oh, yeah,” David panted as Archie found his rhythm and thrust his hips against David, trying to go deeper. “So fucking good.”

                Leaning down, Archie began to kiss and suck on David’s neck and shoulders while their bodies writhed against one another. Eventually He slid his arms up along David’s and laced their fingers together as he pressed his body tightly against his. They moved as one, enjoying the delicious friction that it caused.

                “I love being inside of you,” Archie whispered huskily against David’s ear, making him growl. He knew that the other man loved it when he was on top too. He wondered why they didn’t do it more often. “Oh gosh, you’re so tight.” He thrust his hips forward, rolling slightly. “And hot. Oh man. I think I could cum already.”

                “Ugh…” David moaned. “That’s it, Archie. Ah yeah. You know I love when you talk dirty.”

                Archie grinned and started saying things to David that he’d never be caught saying to anyone else. He did it because he knew how much it turned his boyfriend on and he wanted to give him that.

                Moments later Archie raised back up, pulling David to his knees with him. The angle change caused him to unexpectedly press against David’s prostate, making the man to literally see stars. Archie made it a mission to keep that up. “Ah! Oh yes, Archie!” David moaned, gripping the sheets as his boyfriend bumped repeatedly against his prostate. “Harder, baby. Oh fuck, yeah!”

                Archie grabbed a hold of David’s hips and held on in order to give himself more leverage to drive into his lover. “Oh, Cook…” he groaned. “You feel so…ugh!”    He rubbed a hand up and down David’s back, feeling the muscles clenching and unclenching with each time he slammed into his body until he finally curled his fingers around David’s shoulder and held on.

                Suddenly Archie felt his orgasm coming on fast and he lost his balance, falling onto David, pressing him onto the bed again. “Ugh! Baby, I’m coming,” Archie squeaked out in surprise.

                David felt Archie’s hips still as he exploded, coming deep inside of him. It felt so incredible, feeling spurts of hot cum filling him up. “Oh fucking hell,” he whimpered into the pillow under the weight of Archie’s body. His own cock lay trapped between him and the mattress needing release as well.

                Archie pressed his forehead to David’s back, breathing heavily as he rocked his hips a couple more times. He was still in shock at how fast and how unexpected his orgasm had been. He pressed his lips to David’s skin. “Wow.” Carefully, he raised up and pulled himself out of David, amazed to see the rush of white liquid following right behind.

                David rolled over onto his back looking up at Archie as he grabbed his erection and began jerking it, needing release so bad.

                Archie stopped him. “Here. Let me.”

                David dropped his hand to the side and let Archie take over. Within minutes, David was coming all over his stomach and Archie’s hand. “Oh shit, Archie…” he panted when it was over, but Archie was already ducking his head, lapping at the milky-white cum that was splattered over David’s skin. David watched in awe, while he caught his breath. Then Archie licked his way back up to David’s mouth where he kissed him fully with his tongue pushing inside his mouth. David returned the kiss until Archie pulled away from his lips and stared down at him. “Baby?” David asked with concern after seeing the look on Archie’s face.

                “I’m sorry I came without you,” he said sincerely.

                With a laugh, David told him not to worry about it. It was incredible either way. Then he slid out from under Archie and went to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with a washcloth for Archie. Archie cleaned himself off and then tossed the wash cloth to the floor. David threw the comforter the rest of the way off of the bed and they both slid beneath the sheets, snuggling into one another’s arms.

                “Cook?”

                “Yeah?”

                Archie wrapped a leg around one of David’s and cuddle a little bit closer. “I really like it when I get to do that.”

                David grinned. “I really like it when you get to do that too.” They both remained quiet for a moment before David spoke again. “Arch?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Thank you.”

                Archie smiled and placed a soft kiss over David’s heart. “You’re welcome.”

               

*****

                The next morning, David awoke to an empty bed. He sat up wondering what time it was and why there was no clock in the room anymore. He then heard noise coming from another room, so he yanked the sheets off of him and got out of bed. It was way to early to be up anyway. Plus, if he was going to stay in bed, he wanted Archie in bed with him.

                He found him in the kitchen standing butt naked in front of the coffee maker. “Is that for me?” David asked as he approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

                After the startle wore off, Archie relaxed against David. “Yeah. I thought you might like some.”

                “Hmm,” David mumbled as he nibbled playfully on Archie’s shoulder. “I know what I want more.”

                Archie giggled. “I just had a shower.”

                “Well,” David said playfully. “That’s all the more reason for me to dirty you up so you can shower with me.”

                Archie turned around and put his arms around David’s neck. “You’re being bad again.” Archie gasped when David lifted him up and placed his bottom on the countertop behind them.

                “I like being bad.”

                “Mm,” Archie agreed, pulling his lover down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around his waist. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

                After a quick round of sex in the kitchen, David dragged Archie into the shower with him. Then they made it back to the bedroom where they fed each other breakfast before another round that left them exhausted. Soon after, they were both snoring softly. 

                David was the first to awaken a while later. He was lying on his side behind Archie with his arms wrapped protectively around his sleeping body. They hadn’t bothered to pull the covers up over them, so he had a full view. He laid there for a moment, just staring at the beautiful form in front of him, admiring the dark skin and muscular frame. Finally, he dipped his head and pressed a light kiss to the other man’s shoulder while he slowly dragged the tips of his fingers over Archie’s side.

                He continued for a while, waiting to see if the younger man was going to stir. When he didn’t, David moved his hand around, brushing it over Archie’s stomach and further down to the dark thatch surrounding his penis that lay limp against his thigh. Gently, he massaged underneath his balls before moving to grab a bottle of oil that they’d left discarded earlier. He flipped the cap open and drizzled it lightly on his boyfriend.

                After still receiving no reaction from Archie, David curled his fingers around Archie’s soft length. He watched intently as his hand moved over him, trying to bring his cock to life. A few moments later, as he began to get hard, Archie groaned in his sleep and rocked his hips slightly. This caused David to smile and move his hand with a little more intent.

                Archie opened his eyes after awakening to the feeling of being aroused. “Cook…”

                “Hey,” David breathed against his ear before pressing a kiss to his temple.

                “Ugh…” Archie moaned as he reached back to put a hand on David’s head at the same time he turned his head, seeking out his lips. Once he’d received the kiss that he wanted, he reached behind him and rubbed his hand over David’s cock that was pressed against his butt.

                David closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Archie’s bare shoulder as warm fingers wrapped around his own length and began to tug. “Oh, baby. That feels so good.”

                “Want you,” Archie whimpered.

                “Yeah?” David teased.

                “Mm…”

                A few moments later, Archie had poured some oil on his hand and was getting David’s now hard erection ready to slide into him. He lifted his leg and David stopped fondling him in order to put his hand under his knee while Archie guided him to his entrance.

                “Ugh…yeah…” Archie groaned, tossing his head back against the pillow as his boyfriend filled him slowly.

                David bent his own leg, placing his foot flat on the mattress to give himself some leverage as he began to move his hips. “Oh, fuck…yeah. Archie,” David mumbled against Archie’s shoulder as he let go of his leg and slid his arm back around his lover.

                Archie whimpered, lacing his fingers with David’s as their bodies rocked together. This was a position that they’d done a few times, but not nearly enough. He liked how it felt being wrapped up in David’s arms while they made love without urgency. He turned his head, and their lips met in a passionate kiss in which their tongues rolled over one another hungrily; neither of them seeking dominance. 

                Withdrawing his mouth from Archie’s, David found his earlobe and closed his lips around it, sucking softly for a moment before tracing his tongue along the shell. Then he started whispering in his ear. “I love being inside you like this,” he began at the same time he untangled his fingers from Archie’s and moved it back between his lover’s legs.  “Just me. Nothing separating us. It feels so incredible, baby. Do you like it too?”

                Archie’s answer came out in the form of a whine, but he nodded his head for clarity.

                “Does it feel as good to you?”

                “Yes…” Archie breathed, reaching down to cover David’s hand with his own.

                After a while of slow love making, David suggested that they change positions. At that point, Archie would have agreed to anything David asked him to do. He whimpered in protest as David carefully pulled his cock from inside of him.

                David rolled to his back and stroked his erection gingerly while waited for Archie to assume his place on top of him.

                Archie got up and cautiously straddled his boyfriend’s body. He smiled down at David, biting his lip as he took in the sight that was his lover. Beautiful and aroused. Flushed skin and dark eyes. He felt his heart flutter, and a small giggle escaped his lips.

                “What?” David asked, obviously amused.

                Archie shook his head. “Nothing,” he replied, but laughed almost shyly when David gave him a disbelieving look. “Oh, gosh.” He leaned over, burring his face in the crook of David’s neck. “I love you, Cook.”

                “I love you too, baby,” David returned the sentiments with a soft laugh of his own. Then he placed his hands on the rounded cheeks of Archie’s butt. “Um, babe?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Are we done here?”

                Archie chuckled and sat back up. “No!”

                “Good. I thought there for a second I’d have to take care of…”

                “Don’t you dare!” Archie exclaimed with wide eyes.

                David’s laugh echoed throughout the room, but was soon silenced when Archie’s mouth crashed against his. Then the kidding was over and they were both back to their original mission. David moaned loudly as Archie sunk down onto him. “Shit…that’s it Archie,” he said as Archie started to move slowly up and down. “Ride my cock, baby.”

                Archie closed his eyes, talking pleasure in his new position. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he gasped, feeling David thrust his hips up to meet his. With a groan, he fell forward needing more contact with his boyfriend. “Oh, Cook….” he whined before their mouths fused together, swallowing up each other’s sounds of ecstasy.

                Somehow, David’s hand found its way between them and took a hold of Archie’s erection and began jerking him in time with his thrusts. Before long, both of them were on the edge. David watched as Archie straightened up and threw his head back, whimpering through slightly parted lips.

                Sweat had long since broken out over their bodies and the only sound that was heard was the gently slapping of skin against skin and their moans of pleasure. "Baby, I’m…”

                "Mmmm....M-me too...." Archie panted.

                That was all David needed to hear. He began to jerk his lover harder and faster causing him to cry out as he began to ejaculate over David's hand and stomach. Archie's body contracting around David was enough to trigger his orgasm as well. He growled as his hips lifted up off the bed and his hands held Archie’s still as he emptied himself.

                Archie collapsed on David’s chest, both of them breathing hard. “Oh, gosh,” he panted. “If we keep this up, I won’t be able to move by the time the weekend is over.”

                David chuckled. “This coming from the young one.”

                Archie mustered up enough strength to lift his head to glare at his boyfriend. “Shush. You’re not old.”

               

*****

                The rest of the weekend went pretty much the same. Aside from the calls home to check on Jacob and David’s obligatory calls to his daughter, both of them kept to their earlier plan and were adequately relaxed by the time the returned to their apartment.

                Brianna met them at the door. “So?” She asked with a knowing smirk.

                “So what?” David asked, pushing by her to get inside.

                “You know what.”

                “We’re not giving you details, Bree.”

                Brianna gave Archie a wide eyed look, surprised that even he picked up on her subtleties.                 “Well you guys are just no fun.”

                Archie did step forward and give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek though. “Thank you for giving us a wonderful weekend, Bree. You don’t know how much it meant to us.”

                “You’re welcome, honey,” she replied with a smile. “And you know, anytime you want to share details, you totally can, ok?”

                “Not likely to happen,” Archie assured her. “So where is our son?”

                “Oh, he’s with Neal in the living room.”

                “You left him with Neal?” Archie faked a horrific look and headed off towards the living room, but not before telling David to dock her pay.

                “You don’t pay me, Archuleta!”

                David chuckled at the scene that unfolded between his friend and lover. Clearly, the weekend was just what they all needed.

                Brianna crossed her arms over her chest and looked at David who was practically beaming. “So I see the weekend was a success.”

                “Very much so. He’s so much more relaxed.”

                She nodded. “Lots of sex will do that to a person.” She rolled her eyes at her friend before he could say a word. “Oh don’t even try to tell me that you guys didn’t spend the whole weekend sexing.”

                A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth and he shrugged. “I wasn’t going to.” And with that, he spun around on his heal and headed off towards the living room to see his son.

 

*****

                The following week, Dr. Montgomery gave Jacob his last treatment before the holidays and they were free to go home for Christmas. The first thing on their agenda was attending Addison’s play which was the same night that their flight was scheduled to arrive in Kansas City.

 

*****

                When Addison finished changing out of her costume, she ran around the stage to find her dad who was waiting in the auditorium. “Daddy!” She exclaimed when she saw him.

                David grinned, catching his daughter in his arms as she ran to him.

                “I missed you, Daddy,” she said against his shoulder after he’d picked her up.

                “I missed you too, Princess!”

                Archie laid a hand on her back and told her what a good job she’d done in the play. This caused the little girl to rise up with wide, tearful eyes. “Archie!” She exclaimed. “Oh my gosh!” She reached for him and he took her from her father’s arms. “Hey, Addie!”

                She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. “You came!”

                “Of course, I did,” he replied. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

                Addison rose up and looked at her Dad who was standing beside of them with Brianna and Neal. “Did you like the play?”

                “I loved the play,” David replied. “Especially that little girl who played Cindy Lou. She was fantastic!”

                Addison laughed happily. “Where’s Jakey?” She looked at Brianna and Neal as she asked.                 “He went home with Grandma Viv.”

                “Oh.”

                David reached over and took her back and swung her up onto his shoulders. “I say we take our little star out to dinner. What do you guys think?”

                Addie beamed from her perch on her dad’s shoulders. “Can we go to Chucky Cheese’s?”

                “We sure can,” David told her.

                And so, that is what they did. The five of them went to Chucky Cheese’s for dinner and had fun. Addison even managed to persuade Neal to climb through the tubes with her. Brianna made sure to take lots of pictures of that moment. “Those do not get shown to anyone,” Neal said, breathlessly when he finally climbed down and took a seat at the table with her.

                “Aw, but they’re so cute,” she said.

                “Yeah,” David agreed. “I think we should display them in a video feed during our next tour.” He chuckled when the only reaction he got from his guitarist and friend was an icy glare that dared him to try.

 

*****

                They spent Christmas at home in Blue Springs with the kids. Both Archie’s and David’s families came to them in order to reduce the travel for Jacob.

                Brianna helped Lupe and Beth make Christmas dinner after all their gifts were opened and all of the children were playing happily in the living room.

                David took that time to pull Archie away from everyone.

                “What are you doing?” Archie asked as David dragged him up to their bedroom.

                David grinned. “I have a little something special for you.”

                Archie raised his eyebrow. “More?”

                “Mm Hmm.”

                He led the younger man over to their bed and told him to sit. “Now, close your eyes.”

                Archie complied, biting his lip as he waited for the surprise. He heard David moving about and a few things being moved or knocked over. “Cook?”

                “Almost ready. Just keep your eyes closed.”

                Archie sighed impatiently, but kept his eyes closed. Finally, he felt the bed dip next to him and knew that David had sat down.

                “Ok. Open your eyes, baby.”

                Archie opened his eyes to see the latest in the Roland Fantom keyboard series sitting in front of him. It was just like the one Archie had been looking at a few months earlier when he was making plans to go back to work. “Oh my gosh!”

                “Go check it out,” David said excitedly.

                Archie did just that. He got up and ran his fingers lightly over the keys, admiring the smooth ivory-like feel, before he pressed lightly on a single key.

                David watched in delight as Archie enjoyed his new instrument and stared in awe as he began to play a beautiful melody.

                When he was done, Archie smiled at him as he walked towards their bed. He stopped to stand directly in between David’s knees. He reached out and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome,” David replied only a second before Archie leaned down and pressed his lips against his, giving him a tender kiss. Archie smiled into the kiss when David’s arms slide around his waist, pulling him down on top of him as he lay back on their bed.

                A few minutes later, Archie rolled to the side, keeping his leg and arm draped over David. “Christmas has been nice so far. It’s really cool having both of our families here,” he said with a dreamy sigh.

                “Yeah,” David agreed as he stared lazily at the ceiling and began to run his fingers idly through Archie’s hair.

                Archie snuggled a little closer to David and slipped his hand under his tee shirt. “I love you,” he whispered as he rubbed his fingers in slow circles on his belly.

                “I love you too.” David turned his head to face Archie. Their lips met again in a slow kiss. Carefully, David rolled over, pinning the younger man beneath him while his tongue darted out to play with Archie’s.

                “Mm,” Archie moaned, feeling David settle one leg between his spread thighs. He bent his own knee to brush against David, causing him to groan against his open mouth. Archie then slid his hands down David’s back, bringing them to rest on his butt, where he squeezed gently.

                “Archie…” David breathed. “Don’t you think they’ll miss us?”

                Archie laughed softly. “Baby, this is the first time we’ve been alone in a long time. I don’t care if they miss us.”

               

*****

                When they finally reappeared downstairs, Addison met Archie at the foot of the stairs. “Hey, your phone was ringing while you and Daddy were up stairs.”

                “Did you answer it?” Archie asked as David went over to the table by the far wall where Lupe and Beth had set a million different cookies and candies.

                “Yeah. It was… Nick? He wants you to call him.”

                “Oh. Ok. I’ll call him after while,” Archie replied as he took the phone that Addison handed him.

                “Who’s Nick?” Claudia asked.

                “Nick Richardson. He’s on Jacob’s care team,” Archie replied.

                Lupe, who had over heard the conversation from the dining room, peeked into the living room. “Honey, didn’t you go to school with a Nick Richardson?”

                Archie nodded his head before sitting down on the couch between his brother and David’s step-dad. “It’s the same one.”

                “Oh!” Lupe exclaimed. “Isn’t that a coincidence?”

                “Oh, is it ever,” David muttered as he nibbled on a cookie, trying to make a decision on his next one.

                “Huh?” Andrew asked, having heard his mumbling.

                “Oh,” David replied. “Nothing.”

                “Everything ok on the home front?” Andrew asked, concerned.

                David finally looked up at his brother. “Fine.”

                Andrew wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he knew that if there was something that David wanted to talk about, he would eventually talk about it. “Ok. Just checking.”

                “Daddy!” Addison exclaimed as she ran up to him. “Come play a game with me and Amber.”

                “Ok. What game are we playing?”

                “You’ll see,” Addison replied. “Drew, you come too.”

                “Well, what if I don’t want to?” Andrew asked with his mouth full of cookie.

                Addison glared up at her uncle and then she smiled. “You want to come. You know you do!”

                Andrew looked at his brother who only shrugged as if telling him he had no idea where she got it from. “Oh. Ok.”

                “Good! Now let’s get Archie and Daniel.”

                “What? Are there no other girls in this game?”

                “Um…” Addison looked around. “Amber and Jazzy told me that they’re too big to play Barbies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Are you nervous?” David asked as he and Archie walked through the hospital corridors with Jacob in tow. After the holidays, they’d headed back to Memphis to continue with Jacob’s treatments. On this day in particular, Jacob would be going through multiple tests that would determine his prognosis. It was going to be a very long day for all of them, especially Jacob.

                “Yes,” Archie replied. He knew there wasn’t a need to deny the way he was feeling. His whole body was prickled with goose bumps and he had a little bit of a quiver in his voice. “Are you?”

                “Do you remember how you felt finale night?”

                Attempting a smile, Archie nodded. “Oh yeah.”

                “Multiply it by about a hundred.”

                They stopped in front of Dr. Montgomery’s office. Archie closed his eyes and rested his head against his son’s small one, saying a quick prayer as he always did. David waited patiently for him to be ready. He’d already sent up a million prayers that morning anyway. Finally they stepped into the office. It wasn’t very busy at the time. Of course, it was still early in the morning. They walked over to the desk and the receptionist smiled at them. “Hello, Mr. Archuleta and Mr. Cook.” Smiling at Jacob, she continued, “Did you all have a nice holiday?”

                “It was very nice,” Archie replied politely while David signed them in. “How about you?”

                David grinned as Archie chatted with the receptionist for a moment. Then he noticed Nick walk into the room, so he walked over to him, in order to greet the man and ask him about his holidays. He also wanted to thank him for the gifts since he hadn’t seen him since that day.

                “Oh it was no problem,” Nick assured him. “I didn’t really know what to get you, but I know you love the Royals. I figured it was a nice choice. I’m glad you liked it.”

                “It was a very nice choice. I’ve read over half of it already. I do hope that Addie thanked you when she talked to you.”

                “Oh she did. At first, she didn’t know who I was, but once I told her and asked her if she liked it, she thanked me profusely. I think she has a lot of you in her.”

                David chuckled. “You think?”

                Nick nodded, realizing that David probably got that a lot. “So how was the rest of your vacation? I talked to David on Christmas day, and he said it was going wonderfully.”

                “Yeah. It was great. Both of our families were at our place. First time we’ve ever had them all there at once. Hectic, but I couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas.”

                “Hey!” Archie greeted as he joined them.

                “Davy!” Nick leaned in and hugged him and Jacob before whisking Jacob from Archie’s arms. “Hi there, Jakey!”

                Archie beamed up at David for a moment. “So what were you guys talking about?”

                “Holidays,” David replied.

                “Ok, you guys ready?” Nick looked at both men while settling Jacob on his hip. “We’ll get started. Dr. Montgomery should be here shortly.”

                Both David and Archie nodded and followed him through the double doors that led to the examination rooms.

 

*****

                Hours later, they’d gone through all the test and it was now just a matter of waiting for the results. They had the option of leaving, but sometimes Jacob reacted badly to the dyes so they opted to stay just in case. He was sleeping peacefully at the time as well.

                David yawned and leaned his head against the wall behind where he was sitting on stool. “I think I need to make a run for coffee. You want anything?”

                Archie shook his head. “Nah. I’m good.”

                As David stood, he stretched, stifling another yawn. “You sure?” He mumbled. “Not even a cup of hot chocolate or a snack?”

                “I’m sure.”

                “Ok then. I’ll be back in a little bit if I don’t find a bed between here and there to crash on.”

                Archie giggled and rested his head against the unneeded pillows piled at the head of Jacobs’s bed.

                Just a few minutes after David left, Nick walked into the room. “Hey.”

                “Hey.” Archie stood up from where he had been sitting next to Jacob. “Anything?”

                “Not yet. Lab is a little backed up right now. They said it shouldn’t be much longer though.”

                Archie sighed heavily, looking down at the floor. “This is the part I hate the most, ya know? Waiting.”

                “Yeah.” Nick showed empathy for the younger man. “I know it has to be hard, Davy.” He slung a kind arm around his shoulder.

                Archie caved and fell into his embrace. “It is,” he sobbed.

                Nick held him while he cried into his white lab coat. “It’s ok. Let it all out, sweetie.”

                Archie lifted his head a few moments later and looked up at Nick who was staring down at him. “Thank you. For everything, Nick.”

                Nick didn’t respond with words like Archie had expected though. Instead, he lowered his head and laid his mouth on Archie’s parted lips, paying no attention to the way his body tensed against his. He gently urged Archie to give in.

                And Archie did. He gave in so completely, sliding his arms around Nick’s waist as his soft lips moved over his own. A low whimper escaped his lips when Nick’s caress deepened.

                Several moments later, a satisfied Nick finally loosened his hold on Archie and stepped back, bringing their kiss to an end.

                Taking a deep, shaking breath, Archie looked down at the floor completely ashamed of himself for having fallen into that kiss so easily. “Nick, we shouldn’t have…I shouldn’t have…”

                “I am in love with you.”

                That confession came as a cold slap in the face to him, and tears began to spill from his eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. “You can’t be.” Archie’s mind was whirling. He didn’t really need this on top of the stress he was already dealing with.

                “Well I am.” Nick tightened his grip on Archie’s arms for emphasis. “You’re amazing Archie. I can’t help it.”

                Looking up, Archie spoke softly. “Nick, I’m with Cook. We have a family. I’m not free to be doing this. Ever. Please understand that while I care a great deal about you, I can’t be anything more than your friend. This? That kiss? It should have never happened. I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

                “What does he have that I don’t?” Nick asked, looking pointedly at Archie.

                Archie bowed his head, but then raised it again and looked at Nick through newly shed tears and told him the honest truth. The one thing that David possessed and would never belong to anyone else.  “He has my heart.”

 

*****

                When Archie found David, he was in the small family room at the end of the hall. He’d been sitting in there for almost an hour, just thinking.

                “Hey,” Archie said as he entered the room. “Where have you been? I thought maybe you did fall asleep somewhere.” Jacob was still sleeping, so Archie left long enough to try and find his boyfriend who hadn’t returned from his earlier coffee run.

                “I’ve been right here the whole time,” David replied as he got up from his seat on the sofa. “Jake’s results in?”

                “Yeah. That’s why I was looking for you.”

                “Alright then. Come on.”

                Archie furrowed his brow, noticing the difference in David’s actions. He took a deep breath and shrugged it off. David was probably just as anxious for the test results as he was. So he followed the older man out of the room and down the hall to Dr. Montgomery’s office.

               

*****

                “So what you’re saying is that the treatments are finally working?” Archie asked from his seat across from Dr. Montgomery. He reached down and grabbed David’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

                “That’s exactly what I am saying,” the doctor said with a smile. “Within a couple of months if everything stays on track, Jacob should be cancer free. Then he’ll be in remission.”

                “Oh, thank God,” Archie gasped, turning to throw himself against David who was siting next to him on the sofa. “He’s…Oh, Cook, he’s getting better,” Archie cried softly into his partner’s shirt.

                David felt tears begin to spill from his own eyes and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around the younger man. “Yeah,” he choked out. “He is.”

               

*****

                A while later, they were pulling into the parking lot at their apartment complex. David had been silent for the whole car ride, while Archie busied himself calling everyone he knew to give them the good news.

                David got out of the vehicle and proceeded to get Jacob out of the backseat. Brianna came running out with her arms spread wide. She attacked Archie as he was getting out of the car. “Oh! I’m so glad things are finally looking up!” She hugged him, causing him to giggle and almost drop his phone. “By the way, Nick called about ten minutes ago. He wants you to call him back. Said he couldn’t reach you on the cell.”

                “That’s because he’s been on it since we left the hospital,” David explained as Brianna came around to hug him and to take Jacob from his arms. “I think this warrants a need for icecream,” she said with a grin before heading back towards the apartment.

                Archie took that time to look over at David as he closed his door. “Are you ok?” If there was one thing Archie had acquired over the years that he and David had been together, it was the ability to read him. He could tell when something was wrong, and right now, there was definitely something wrong.

                “Of course,” David replied without hesitation.

                “You don’t seem too happy about the news.”

                “Well, I am. I’m just really tired,” he lied. “I think I am going to go take a nap. You should call Nick back. It might be something important.”

                But Archie didn’t listen. Instead, he followed him into the apartment and all the way back to their bedroom. “Cook,” he began just when David sat down on the bed. “I…I need to tell you something.” He waited for a reaction from the older man, but received none. “Something happened today.”

                David laughed slightly and shook his head as he removed his boots. “Something happened today? Oh, no, Archie. Something has been happening for the last four months. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

                Archie stared at his boyfriend, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.           

                David was a little insulted by the clueless look that Archie was giving him, so he decided to enlighten him. “Ya know, Arch, the next time you’re making out with Nick, you should make sure the door is closed, because you just never know who might be walking by,” he finished with a cynical chuckle upon hearing a shocked gasp. He looked up to see the younger man visibly shaking, probably on the verge of a panic attack.

                “You…” Archie stammered. “You saw?”

                “I saw.”

                Archie remained still; glued to his spot. That explained David’s behavior, but why wasn’t he freaking out? “Were you even going to say anything to me?”

                David shrugged. “What is there to say?” David asked. “I saw what I saw. Words can’t change that.”

                “But it’s not what you think, Cook.”

                “Does it really matter what I think?” David asked before running his hand through his hair and sighing despondently. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’ve seen the way you perk up when ever he’s around. I should have seen it coming.”

                “You’re not going to give me a chance to explain, are you?” Archie asked sadly.

                “Right now all I want to do is sleep. We’ll talk later.”

                Archie approached the bed as David lay back, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He sat down on the edge next to him. He could feel David’s body quivering, obviously trying to hold himself together. He felt horrible. “Promise?”

                David kept his hands over his eyes but nodded his head, promising Archie that they would talk.

                Archie remained on the edge of the bed, staring silently at David. Eventually, he realized that he wasn’t going to get any further with him, so he leaned over and pressed his lips against David’s forehead. “Please just remember how much I love you,” he whispered before getting up to leave the room.

                David let his arms fall to his sides and sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. Tears filled his eyes and he contemplated what he needed to do now. When he was sitting in the family room at the hospital, the only things going through his mind had been visions of Archie and Nick. Anger had coursed through his veins as all of the possibilities played in his mind like miniature movies. He had actually been ready to yell and scream at the younger man, but he didn’t want to make a scene at the hospital, and then when the doctor told them about Jacob’s condition and Archie had reacted the way he had, he couldn’t yell at him. For anything. So he remained as calm as he possibly could about it.

                He rolled to his side, hugging the pillow tightly as he pressed his face against it. He had to think of something. Something that was best for both of them. He didn’t want to fight with Archie. He hated fighting with him. Of course, he couldn’t leave. He had to think about Jacob too. He loved him so much. He couldn’t just walk away from him, but then again, how could he ever walk away from Archie?

                He got his answer to that last question every time he closed his eyes and saw the two of them together. The feeling he got was the equivalent to someone taking a knife to his heart. Repeatedly.

 

*****

                A few hours later, Archie had managed to get through dinner with Brianna without letting her in on the dilemma he was facing.  He took Jacob back to his room when it was time for bed. He sat down on the rocking chair, rocking the child gently as silent tears spilled over his cheeks. He was filled with worry and the fear that David might not believe him when he tells him that the kiss he witnessed was nothing and that he had ended it and told Nick that it shouldn’t have happened. He’d even gone so far as to ask him to leave. That’s why he hadn’t been in the office when Dr. Montgomery shared the results. Archie didn’t want him there. He didn’t want him jeopardizing the life that he and David had created together.

                He sobbed at that thought. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing David. Not over something so stupid. He didn’t love Nick. He had absolutely no feelings for him other than those of a friend.

                A few moments later, he noticed that Jacob had stopped squirming and had finally fallen asleep. Carefully, he stood up and placed the sleeping child in his bed. “Sweet dreams,” he sniffled, pressing a loving kiss to his head.

                Then he turned back to the chair and sat down, pulling his knees up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He had to figure out a way to explain things to David.

                That’s where David later found him. Snoring softly in the rocking chair by Jacob’s bed. The older man bit his lower lip, stopping the sudden tremble he felt. He just needed to get it over with.

 

*****

                Archie awoke to a warm set of lips against his. He gasped in shock, but returned the kiss, closing his eyes once more and reaching out to embrace the other man as he kissed him thoroughly. He whimpered at the loss of warmth when David pulled away. Slowly he opened his eyes. That’s when he noticed that David was freshly showered and was wearing his coat. “Where are you going?” he asked in a hushed tone.

                David didn’t answer. He simply gripped the keys in his hand and looked at the floor, unwilling to meet Archie’s eyes.

                “Cook?” Archie asked, his voice cracking in fear.

                “I…” David began as he walked towards the door of Jacob’s bed room, not wanting to wake the child.

                Archie tossed the blanket that he’d been under to the side and followed David into the hallway. “You what?” He asked before he watched David bend to pick up the duffle bag by the door. “Oh no.”

                “Archie, I…” David choked out. “I love you.”

                “Then what are you doing?” He asked as tears began to fill his eyes.

                “I got a hotel room across town until Jacob enters remission. Then I’m going back to Blue Springs.”

                “Cook, please don’t do this.”

                “I have been one hundred percent faithful to you from the beginning.”

                “I know.”

                “You accused me of having an affair,” David shook his head at the irony.

                “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

                “And today, I see you making out with Nick,” David continued, ignoring everything that Archie had said.

                “It wasn’t what you think!”

                “You were kissing him!” David exclaimed without raising his voice. “And it wasn’t just a kiss on the cheek. Hell, it wasn’t even just a peck on the lips.”

                “Please don’t leave. We can work this out. You promised we would talk.”

                “Why should I keep my promise? You promised that Nick was just a friend. I can’t stay here with the knowledge that you are more than that. I can’t.” He shook his head sullenly and turned to walk away.

                “We’re not!” Archie followed, sobbing helplessly. “Cook, please,” he begged. “Listen to me!”

                “I don’t care Archie!” David finally snapped and the remorse he felt was replaced with suppressed anger. “I know what I saw, damn it!”

                “No you don’t!”

                “Are you calling me a liar?” David asked, stopping by the front door to their apartment, keys jingling in his hand.

                “No. Of course not!”

                “Really? Because it sure as hell sounds like it!”

                At that moment, Brianna’s door opened and she walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway to find them in the living room. “What’s going on?”

                “Nothing,” Archie replied, his eyes pleading with David not to tell her.

                “I’m leaving,” David stated, steeling himself as he looked back to Archie. “I don’t want to fight, Archie. I just want you to know that if Nick is who you want then I won’t stand in the way.”

                Brianna’s eyes grew wide as David opened the door and walked out, leaving Archie to stare disbelievingly as the door closed behind him.

                Archie started shaking his head, chanting as he fell to his knees. “No. No. No. Please…” he gasped as his palms landed against the hard wood flooring. “Oh God, please don’t let him leave me. Please…”

                Brianna, still unsure of what was going on, rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms. “Shhh…” she whispered, trying to calm him, but he was shaking and sobbing so hard that she could barely hold him. “Archie, calm down. Talk to me. What happened?”

                “I love him,” Archie said between sobs. “I love him so much,” he gasped. “Why won’t he listen to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is an old fic, comments are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

                Brianna had finally been able to calm Archie down and managed to get him onto the sofa with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a blanket. He was staring into space while she sat on the coffee table in front of him. She figured he’d talk when he was ready, but it had been over an hour and he still hadn’t uttered a single word.

                So she tried her next plan. She took the untouched mug of hot chocolate from his hand and set it aside before settling onto the couch next to him. He didn’t budge. “Talk to me,” Brianna insisted. “What happened?”

                Archie sniffled and wiped his nose with the tissue in his hand. “This afternoon, at the hospital, Nick kissed me.”

                “Nick kissed you?” Brianna was kind of shocked. Of course she kind of thought that the intern had a crush on the younger man, but she’d have never expected him to make a move.

                “Cook saw.”

                Brianna hugged Archie. “Aw, honey.”

                “That’s… that’s not all,” Archie said softly.

                “What else happened?”

                “I…I…” Archie choked on his words as fresh tears spilled over his cheeks. “I kissed him back.” He closed his eyes, wanting to just disappear when Brianna didn’t react. “I know I should have pushed him away. I…I don’t know why I didn’t do that. It was just so…so different and…new.”

                Brianna still didn’t say anything; she was busy trying to process it all. David was, after all, her best friend, and her alliance was still with him, technically.

                “And I swear, I was going to tell Cook everything, but he already knew, and wouldn’t let me explain. And he promised that we would talk, but we didn’t. He…he just left.”

                Finally, Brianna sighed and laid her head against his. “I’m sorry, Archie. We both know how stubborn Dave can be.”

                Archie leaned into her and let her comfort him or at least try to. Of course, at this point, he didn’t think anything could bring him comfort.

 

*****

                After getting settled into the hotel room that he figured would be his home for the next several weeks, David picked up his cell phone. He wanted to talk to someone because he was feeling quite alone at the moment. However, as he scrolled down through his contacts, not one name seemed safe to him. Most everyone, with the exception of work related contacts had been friends with both he and Archie and he just didn’t want to answer a million questions, especially one that he was still trying to find an answer to. There was always his family, but he didn’t want them to know that he and Archie were…having issues. Not yet anyway.

                A fresh wave of tears began to spill from his eyes, blurring his vision until he could no longer see the screen, so he tossed the phone to the side and sunk down into the thick mound of pillows.

                An hour later, he was still lying there, wide awake. Finally he decided that there was no point in trying to sleep, so he grabbed the TV remote, hoping to find something decent to watch. He was halfway through the channels when his phone started ringing. He knew by the ringtone that it was Brianna. He debated for several seconds on whether he should answer it. Finally, he picked it up and accepted the call.

                “Hey,” Came her soft voice.

                “Hey, Bree.”

                “You ok?” She asked even though she knew what a stupid question it was.

                “Yeah,” he answered.

                “You sound like it,” she retorted. “Where are you staying?”

                “At a hotel. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

                “Which one?” Brianna pushed, “if you’re afraid that I’ll tell Archie, I won’t.”

                With a sigh, he told her where he was, and she told him that she’d be by first thin in the morning.

                David was a little relieved, but at the same time he didn’t want to drag Brianna into the middle.

 

*****

                As promised, the next morning, David opened his door to Brianna who came bearing gifts in the form of breakfast and coffee from McDonalds. “Jesus, Dave. You look like hell,” she said taking in his disheveled appearance and red eyes. She could tell that he hadn’t slept.

                “Thanks, Bree,” he grumbled as he stepped aside to let her in. Then he went back over and flopped face down onto the bed.

                Brianna shook her head sadly at the sight of her friend before she went about opening the food that she’d brought. “Get you ass up and eat something,” she told him, knowing full well that he hadn’t ate dinner the night before and if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he probably didn’t stop to grab anything after he left the apartment either.

                “Not hungry,” he mumbled into his pillow.

                Letting out a frustrated huff, she laid down on the bed next to him. “This sucks so bad, Dave.”

                He lifted his head and gave her an incredulous look. “You think I don’t know that?”

                “Do you need to talk about it?”

                “I’m sure Archie filled you in.”

                “Archie gave me his side. Now I want to hear yours.”

                “There isn’t much to it. I saw him making out. End of story.”

                “Making out?” Brianna raised a curious eyebrow. “Seriously, Dave. I’d hardly say making out.”

                “Were you there?”

                “No, but Archie said…”

                “That’s just it,” David stated, more than a little perturbed. “Archie said. What good is it going to do to hear my side if you’ve already based your opinion on his?”

                They were both quiet for a moment before Brianna finally spoke again. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

                “No. I’m sorry,” David said as he turned to his back, rubbing at his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. “I shouldn’t have been so snappy. This is not your fault.”

                Brianna remained quiet for fear of saying the wrong thing. She knew David would talk when he was ready. She was right, of course. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, he spoke up.

                “You know, I think I could have handled a simple kiss, but this…”

                “Dave, so you remember that time when Melanie Pritchard laid one on you, right in front of Cassie?”

                “Oh God. How could I forget? Cassie and I fought for days over that.”

                “But you were innocent.”

                “Totally different story, Bree. I didn’t return the kiss.”

                “No, but you didn’t push her away either.”

                “I was in shock,” David defended, remembering the wrath that had ensued afterwards. “This wasn’t a kiss like that, Bree. This was…Ok, do you remember when you and I were hanging out at the apartment on the night before you left Tulsa?”

                “Yeah…” she trailed off. She’d never really been able to forget that night.

                “That was the kind of kiss that Archie and Nick shared.”

                “Oh…”

                “Yeah,” David continued. “I mean, what could have happened if we had let it continue? You and I both know exactly where it could have gone.”

                “Almost did,” Brianna said softly.

                By then, David realized the affect this conversation was having on Brianna, so he said no more. That had been a hard time for both of them. They’d both just lost the most important person in their life and then Brianna was up and leaving him too. It was painful.

                “Archie loves you, Dave. I really don’t think he was fully aware of what he was doing, but I also understand how much this is upsetting you.”

                “I think I just need time, Bree.”

                “What should I do?”

                “What?” David asked, not understanding her meaning.

                “Should I head home or stick around the apartment?”

                “Oh. Um…you can stay. You do so well with Jacob, and I’m sure Archie could use some help.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah.”

                The two of them sat in silence for a few moments longer until Brianna finally convinced him to eat something. They were in the middle of breakfast when David’s phone began ringing.

                Brianna looked up at him expectantly so he got up and grabbed his phone from the night stand where he’d left it the night before. He hit the ignore button and turned the phone off.

                “So…” Brianna asked out of pure concern for her friends. “When are you going to talk to him?”

                “I don’t know, yet.”

 

*****

                Later when Brianna arrived back at the apartment, she found Archie and Jacob in the kitchen. Archie had made macaroni and cheese for Jacob and was sitting at the table with him while he ate. She went on in and sat down across the table from him, causing him to look up at her.

                “How is he?”

                Brianna gave him a solemn look. “As miserable as you.”

                “He won’t answer my calls.”

                “Give him time, Honey.”

                Archie propped his head on his hands as he leaned over onto the table. “I feel terrible.”

                Brianna sighed heavily, wishing that she knew a way to help them. When she looked up again, Archie was staring at her, eyes shining with unshed tears.

                “Are you going to leave me too?”

                “Huh?”

                Archie shrugged his shoulders. “David left. I don’t have…or at least I can’t talk to Nick anymore and…” he sniffled. “You’re his friend first, so I…”

                “Oh, baby.” Brianna got up and walked around the table to him. Archie fell into her hug sobbing miserably. “I’m not going anywhere.”

                A while later, Archie had calmed back down enough to ask Brianna where David was staying. He halfway expected her to refuse to tell him but she didn’t. She was even helpful enough to give him the room number. After all, she hadn’t promised David that she wouldn’t that day.

 

*****

                Nervously, Archie reached up and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer but none came, so he tried again. This time he heard shuffling around and then there was silence once more. He assumed David had looked through the peek hole. “Cook? I know you’re in there.”

                “Go away, Archie.”

                Although that hurt, Archie sucked it up and refused. “No. Not until we talk.”

                “Nothing to talk about.”

                “Yes there is, David, and you know it.”

                David leaned back against the door. He could tell that Archie was angry. He only called him David when they were fighting. It was something that he truly hated.             

                “Please open the door,” Archie tried again. He was surprised when the lock was disarmed a few seconds later. He looked shyly up at David when the door opened. Brianna was right. He looked like hell. Stepping inside, Archie uttered a “thanks” and closed the door behind him.

                David stood there with his arms crossed refusing to start a conversation so Archie figured he should say something. “How are you?” He knew immediately that he’d said the wrong thing because David’s eyes flashed with anger and he dropped his arms in irritation.              

                “How do I look, Archie? Jesus Christ.”

                “Sorry.”

                “What do you want?” David asked, making a mental note to yell at Brianna for telling Archie where to find him.

                “A chance to explain.”

                “Fine.”

                “What?”

                “Explain.”            

                Archie was a bit thrown off by that. He hadn’t expected it to be that simple. “I…I…He kissed me, ok? It wasn’t like I wanted it or something.”

                “You seemed to be enjoying it a whole hell of a lot for someone who didn’t want it.”

                Archie felt more tears welling up in his eyes. “It was a mistake, Cook. Under normal circumstances I would have never kissed him back.”

                “You shouldn’t have kissed him back under _any_ circumstance.”

                “You’re not being fair! I was…he took advantage of my vulnerability.”

                David rolled his eyes. He’d been waiting for that. “Of course. Just because you’re scared and worried does not give you the right to play that card!”

                “What?” Archie asked, clearly confused by what David had said.

                “Damn it, Archie! I’ve been where you are. I know what it feels like to feel helpless and confused. I do! But never once would I have allowed myself, under any condition, to betray the person who loved me. How would you have felt if you would have walked in on me and someone else kissing like that? Honestly.”

                “It would have hurt, but at least I would have given you the chance to explain.”

                “Yeah, like you did when you thought I was screwing around on you?”

                Archie threw his hand in the air, exasperated with his boyfriend. “Must you bring that up again?”

                “Yes!”

                “God. You are such an….an….an ass sometimes!”

                “Maybe, but at least I’m a loyal ass.”

                “It was a kiss!” Archie raised his voice. “It wasn’t like I had sex with him!” He shrugged. “Maybe I should have though. If I’d have known that you were going to act like this, I would have just gone the whole nine yards!” He looked back at David who was suddenly motionless. “What? Would that have somehow been worse?”

                “I think it’s time for you to leave,” David said, forcing himself to swallow the thick lump that had formed in his throat. He said nothing else. He simply walked across the room and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

*****

                When David finally came out a good thirty minutes later, he was surprised to find Archie sitting on the corner of the bed. “Fuck, Archie,” he groaned. “I’m really not in the mood for more fighting.”

                Archie looked up, his tear stained cheeks shimmered in the dim light. “I don’t want to fight.” Archie’s voice was soft and full of sadness. “I just want to know what it’s going to take for you to forgive me, because I really love you and the thought of us not being together hurts more than anyone could imagine.” A soft sob escaped forcing him to take a deep breath before he could continue. “I admit that I made a mistake, David. I know that what I did was wrong and I should have handled it differently. I wish I could go back and do it over, but I can’t. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness and do everything in my power to make you see that I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Cook. I can’t imagine life with anyone else.”

                When Archie was finished, David had tears of his own spilling over his cheeks. After another moment’s hesitation, he walked over to the bed where Archie was and sat down next to him. “Time, Archie. I need time. This is really hard for me to take.”

                Archie nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Ok.”

                David looked over at him, still hurt by the betrayal that he’d felt, but he believed what Archie had said. “And Nick…I want him off of Jacob’s care team.”

                “I’ve already requested that he be removed,” Archie said with obvious sadness. “I uh, I did that yesterday before we talked to Dr. Montgomery.”

                “Really?”

                “Yeah.” Archie sat there for a moment, staring at the ugly brown carpet on the floor, waiting for David to speak again. When he didn’t he continued on. “I really thought he was a friend, ya know? I never once thought that he wanted more.”

                “I kept hoping that I was reading it wrong.”

                “Why didn’t you say something?”

                David shrugged. “I was trying not to be the jealous boyfriend.”

                Archie sighed heavily. “I think I kind of like you being the jealous boyfriend. At least this time you had good reason.”

                Something resembling a smile formed on David’s lips and he nodded his head. “I guess.”

                “So…” Archie pushed further. “Are you going to Jake’s appointment tomorrow?”

                David nodded. “Yeah.”

                “Good.” They sat in silence for another moment or so, before he spoke again. “We can do this, Cook.” He turned his head to face the older man as he looked up at him. “We can work it out and be us again.”

                David nodded in agreement. “Yeah. We can.” He bit his lower lip as Archie brought his hand up to rest on his cheek.

                “I love you,” he whispered before bravely closing the distance between them.

                David remained still, resisting the urge to give in and kiss him back. He knew it couldn’t be that easy. He closed his eyes, reaching out to place a gentle hand against Archie’s chest and waited for Archie to pull away. When he did, David opened his eyes and stared into the tearful eyes of his boyfriend. As much as he wanted to make everything right between them again, he couldn’t. He had to deal with the issue at hand and that was the major pain in his heart every time he thought of what he’d seen. He slid his hand on up, moving over Archie’s neck to tangle in the black tuft of hair on the back of his head. “I love you too, Archie,” he whispered before leaning in to press a tender kiss to Archie’s forehead.

                Sniffling, Archie nodded his understanding. “I’m sorry.”

                David squeezed his eyes shut, trying to deflect the anguish he heard in Archie’s voice, and rested his head against his. “I know.”

                “I…I guess I should go, huh?”

                With a nod, David pulled away from Archie and let go of him so that he could stand up.

                “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Archie asked, turning to look at David once more.

                “I’ll call you later.”

                “Ok.”

                David watched as the younger man walked away, heading towards the door. “Archie…”

                “Yeah?” stopped and looked over his shoulder.

                “Don’t worry. Okay?”

                He only nodded as he opened the door.

 

*****

                The next day, David picked Archie and Jacob at the apartment and they went to the hospital for the appointment. David was pleased that he got through the whole appointment without a sign of Nick. Archie was thankful. He, for some reason, figured they might have a run in with him. He thought that Nick might want more of an explanation as to why he was removed from Jacob’s case.

                Just when it looked like his instincts might have been wrong, Nick showed up. They were in the parking garage, getting ready to leave the hospital when he arrived for his late shift. David was busy putting Jacob in his car seat so he almost missed Nick cornering Archie, asking him to forgive him and for him to give him a second chance as a friend.

                “What the fuck?” David asked walking to the back of the car where they were standing.

                “Cook…” Archie choked, feeling like he was suddenly being deprived of oxygen.

                “Hey Dave.”

                David gave him a disgusted look. “How dare you?”

                “What?” Nick asked, oblivious to why David was copping an attitude with him.

                “He knows,” Archie said causing Nick to look back at him with wide eyes.

                “What? You told him!?”

                “He didn’t have to tell me,” David interjected. “I saw it with my own eyes, and you’re lucky I didn’t beat the living hell out of you right then and there.”

                Nick snorted. “I’m not afraid of you, Cook.”

                “You should be, because if I ever see you so much as look at Archie, I promise that I will hurt you.”

                “Cook…” Archie tried to interfere. He didn’t like where this was headed at all.

                “You can’t lay a finger on me. I’ll have you arrested so fast your head will spin.”

                That’s when David came unglued. He lunged at the taller man, unfazed by his larger stature.

                Nick was taken by surprise and found himself thrown up against the concrete wall behind him with David’s hand at his throat.

                “Don’t fuck with me, Richardson. When it comes to my family, I will do anything to protect them. If that means going to jail because I beat the shit out of a low-life, son of a bitch like you then so be it.”

                Nick sputtered, still in shock at how easily David had overpowered him. “O…ok…”

                “And if you press charges for this little encounter, I will come after you. Understood?”

                Nick nodded as best he could with David’s hand still around his neck.

                “Is that clear?”

                “Y-yes….”

                David loosened his grip. “Good.” He let go, shoving Nick to the ground as he did. “Just remember what I said. So much as a look.”

                After Nick managed to get up and scramble away towards the elevator, David turned and went back to the car where Archie was waiting with a horrified expression on his face. “Was that really necessary?”

                David looked across the top of the car at Archie as he opened the door. “Made me feel a hell of a lot better.”

                A slight grin tugged at the corners of Archie’s mouth as he watched David get into the car. He really liked it when David got possessive. But he would never tell him that. Not directly anyway.

 

*****

                The next few days went by and David and Archie talked at least once a day on the phone and David had stopped by to visit with Jacob, but he still wasn’t ready to go back to the apartment. They both wished it were easier, but they knew why it wasn’t.

                On the following Friday, Archie was getting Jacob ready for his visit to the hospital. It was time for his next treatment so that meant staying over night. When he picked up his phone to call David and let him know that they were ready to go, he noticed that he had two missed calls. Then he remembered turning his phone on silent mode while he and Jacob were napping earlier.

                So he checked his voice mail. One was from his mom. She’d just called to check in on them. Then there was a call from David. He punched in his password once more and held the phone up to his ear.

                “Hey, Archie,” David’s voice came across the line, sounding devastated which only served to set off every alarm he could think off. “Where are you? I’ve been calling for an hour. I’m at the airport right now. Catching a redeye back to Missouri. Mom called. There’s been an accident involving Addie and Viv. I don’t know details yet. Mom was on her way to the hospital when she called. Call me when you get this, please?”

                Archie stared at the phone in shock, his stomach clenched and unclenched as all the possibilities ran through his mind. A few short minutes passed before he found himself in the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

                David entered the hospital, jogging up to the receptionist’s desk, but before he had a chance to ask anything, he heard his daughter’s voice shouting at him. He turned quickly to see her running out of the ER’s waiting room to meet him. “Daddy!”

                David met her halfway, dropping to his knees and hugging her tightly as a sudden rush of relief ripped through his body in the form of heart wrenching sobs. “Oh thank God you’re ok,” he whimpered into her dark curls. He glanced up, hearing the gentle click of heels against the tiled floor. His mom was walking towards them with a solemn look on her face. Finally when David pulled away from Addison, he examined the cuts, scrapes, and bandages on her face and arms. “Oh, Princess,” he said weakly, cupping her face gently in his hands.

                “We wrecked,” she said in a tiny voice.

                “I know.”

                “Grandma Viv wouldn’t wake up.”

                David bit his lip to stifle another sob and looked up at his mom.

                “She’s still in surgery,” Beth explained. “The doctor said it doesn’t look good.”

                David closed his eyes and crushed his daughter’s small body against him once more.

               

*****

                A while later, David sat in the waiting room next to his mom and Vivian’s only sister who had arrived shortly before he had. “What happened?” He asked his mom, looking at her with bloodshot eyes.

                “I’m not really sure. The police officer who was here earlier seems to think that she just lost control. They said it may have been caused by a mechanical malfunction, but they’ll have to do more investigating to be sure.”

                Just then David’s cell phone rang. He pulled it out, recognizing Archie’s ring tone. “Hey,” he said.

                “Hey. Are Addie and Viv ok?”        

                David swallowed the lump in his throat. “Addie is fine. She just has some cuts and scrapes.”

                “Oh thank heavens…” Archie released the breath he’d been holding. “And Viv?”

                “Still in surgery.”

                “Oh gosh.” Archie felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. “How serious is it?”

                “Head trauma. Internal bleeding coupled with a few other injuries,” David replied numbly.

                “Oh, no,” Archie sniffled. “Um…Is Addie there?”

                “Yeah,” David looked down at his daughter who was sitting on his lap with her head resting against his chest. “She’s here.”

                “Can I talk to her?”

                “Sure,” David handed the cell phone to Addison causing her to look at him with question. “It’s Archie.” He watched for a moment while Addison talked to Archie before he leaned his head back against the wall and returned his stare to the door across from him. He wasn’t sure how much more tragedy he could handle in his life.

 

*****

               

                “Thanks for coming, Mom,” Archie said to Lupe as he kissed her cheek. “I really appreciate it.”

                “Honey, it’s not a problem at all.”

                “Ok. Well, there is a list of contact numbers on the refrigerator should anything happen. I’ve included Jacob’s oncologist too. His medication is already separated out and the instructions are with them.”

                Lupe smiled reassuringly at her son who looked like he might just break down at any moment. “Calm down, honey. Jacob and I will be fine. I’ll take good care of him while you’re gone.”

                Archie let go of his breath and ran a trembling hand through his hair. “Thank you.”

                “Have a safe flight, Honey.”

                Archie gave his mom one last hug before grabbing his luggage and heading for the door.

 

*****

                A few hours later, Archie arrived at their house in Blue Springs. He let himself into the house, surprised to find David sitting on the couch in front of the muted TV in the otherwise dark living room. He looked up when Archie set his bags down by the door. Archie’s heart ached when he saw the tear stained cheeks of his boyfriend.

                “You’re here,” he said softly as if he couldn’t believe it.

                Archie nodded and dropped his gloves and scarf on the floor along with his coat before walking over to the couch. “I’m here,” he assured him as he sat down next to him. David crumbled into a weeping mess once Archie wrapped him in his arms. He pressed his face into the soft sweater that Archie wore while the younger man ran a comforting hand through his tousled hair. Archie felt his own tears stinging his eyes. “Oh, baby…” he whispered, holding him tightly. “I wish I knew how to ease this pain.”

                David slipped his arms around Archie glad to have him there with him instead of a few hundred miles away. Just being in his arms was helping.

                After a while, David finally pulled away and looked at Archie through bloodshot eyes. “I love you, Archie,” he stated with a sob. “And I am so sorry for being such a jerk about the whole Nick thing.”

                Archie gasped in surprise. He hadn’t really been expecting an apology. Not when there were more serious issues going on. He reached up to brush a few strands of hair out of David’s face. “It’s ok,” he whispered gently.

                “I’m just so tired of losing the people that I care about. I can’t let something as frivolous as a kiss come between us.”

                “Does this,” Archie asked timidly. “Does this mean that I’m forgiven?”                 David nodded his head before hugging him tightly. Closing his eyes, Archie buried his face in the crook of David’s neck. “Thank you,” he murmured as tears fell more rapidly over his cheeks.

                They remained like that for a while until Archie felt a gentle tugging on his sleeve. He pulled away from David to look at the little girl standing beside of them. “Addie…”

                She climbed in between them and curled up against Archie’s side.

                “Hey, Sweetie,” Archie said as he shifted to make them both more comfortable.

                David rested his head on the back of he couch, watching them in silence. Addison had been so distraught when they’d finally told her about Vivian; he’d only managed to get her to sleep about an hour before Archie arrived.

                “Grandma Viv is with Mommy now,” she told Archie in a soft voice.

                Archie ran his fingers through her long, dark curls, blinking back more tears as he examined the bruises and lacerations on her usually rosy cheeks. “I know, sweetie.”

                “Daddy said they’re both happier now.”

                With a nod, Archie assured her that her dad was right.

                Addison sat there for a while, twirling the string on her pajamas in her fingers as if she were lost in thought.

                Finally David spoke up. “You know, Princess, it’s really late and we have a big day tomorrow. What do you say we all go to bed? You can sleep with us if you want.”

                Addison nodded and crawled into David’s arms. As he got up, David looked at Archie as if asking him to come with them. Archie told him he’d be there soon. He needed to call his mom and let her know that he’d made it in ok. David nodded and left the living room carrying Addison with him.

 

*****

                They stood side by side, David holding Addison against him with one arm while the other dangled at his other side with fingers entwined with Archie’s. He looked across the mahogany coffin in front of them as the preacher spoke. Brianna and Neal were standing on that side. He noticed that Brianna was watching them carefully as if she was trying to figure them out. He squeezed Archie’s hand and the younger man pressed his face against David’s side as he let go of his hand to wrap his arm around him and pull him close.

                After the services, everyone made their way back to their vehicles except for David, Archie, Addison, and Brianna. Archie took Addison’s hand as David told them that he would be right back. Archie suggested to Addison that they take a walk through the cemetery.

                David walked up behind Brianna who was staring at the headstone in front of her. He remained quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here,” he finally said.

                Brianna looked up at him, slightly startled. She hadn’t heard him approach.

                He stepped up beside of her and cast his eyes down to read the stone. _Cassandra Lynn Morgan._ “God, I can’t believe it’s been almost eight years.”

                “Doesn’t seem like it, does it?”

                He shook his head, still staring at the headstone. He needed to get some fresh flowers for her before he left Tulsa.

                “So you and Archie ok?”

                “Yeah. I forgave him,” he sighed, looking over to Archie and Addison as they walked hand in hand through the rows of headstones. “And then I apologized for being such an ass about the whole situation. I should have handled it differently.”

                She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder as they stood in silence for a while. Finally she spoke up. “I love you, Mr. Rockstar.”

                David grinned pulling her into a hug. “I love you too, Psycho.”

                Archie and Addison chose that moment to join them. Brianna leaned down to hug Addison while David wrapped his arms around Archie. Archie smiled and slipped his own arms around David’s waist and laid his head on his chest.

                Then suddenly the wind picked up, the cold air nipping at their exposed skin. David looked back down at Cassie’s headstone and smiled. “Could you guys give me a moment?” He asked.

                Archie pulled away, nodding and then he and Brianna took Addison and headed back to their cars where Neal had been waiting.

                David knelt down next to the headstone. “I haven’t forgotten you, ya know.” He kind of felt silly talking to her as if she were there in front of him instead of the gray stone. “I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you lately.” He ran his hand slowly over her name, feeling the indentions with calloused fingers. He stayed there for several long moments just talking to her. Saying all the things that he wished he could say to her face. “Thank you for everything, Cass. Because of you, I have the most wonderful family I could ever ask for.”

                With tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat, he placed a kiss on his hand and laid it against the cold granite. “I love you. Always.”

                As he walked away from the grave, the wind died down and he felt a sudden calm wash over him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

               After Vivian’s death, David decided to pull Addison out of school for the last couple of months. He hired a tutor for her so that she could be with them in Memphis until Jacob was able to return home. Of course, David hated to do that because his daughter loved school, but at the same time, he would rather have her with him, knowing that she was safe. He knew also that later when it was time for him to be back on the road, he’d have to make some more big decisions. Until then, though, he was happy keeping her with them.

                He went back to the apartment with Archie, having left all their issues behind. He was so glad that he did because he was so much happier with his family by his side than he was living in a hotel across town.

 

*****

                It was certainly a sight to see. David was sprawled out on the couch with Jacob sitting on his stomach giggling loudly as David made faces at him and tickled his ribs gently. Archie stood in the doorway and watched for a long time, not wanting to interrupt the moment. He had missed it so.

                The phone rang, pulling him out of his reverie. He sighed and went to answer it. Moments later, he returned to the living room looking as white as a ghost.

                David looked up at him and stopped playing with Jacob. “Baby?” he asked as he carefully sat up with Jacob in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

                “Um, that was Dr. Montgomery on the phone.”

                “Ok…”

                “Test results are back. He uh…he wants to see us in an hour at his office.”

                David took note of Archie’s nervous demeanor. “Honey, this doesn’t mean bad news.”

                “Yeah,” Archie looked away guiltily. “I know.”

                “Addie!” David called as he got up from the couch. “Addie, sweetie, come here.”

                “What?” Addison asked as she entered the room.

                “Get your shoes and coat. We have to go see Jacob’s doctor.”

                “Why? He’s not sick.”

                “No, but Dr. Montgomery wants to talk to us.”

                David went about getting Jacob bundled up while Archie helped Addison with her coat. Then they left the apartment and headed to the hospital.

                Once they’d made it to Dr. Montgomery’s office, the receptionist let them in to wait for him to get back from seeing a patient. Holding Addison in his lap with one arm, David reached down with his other and took Archie’s hand in his. With a gentle squeeze, he gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it’s fine. Stay positive. Ok?”

                Archie nodded as he looked down at his son who was sitting in his lap holding tightly to one of Addison’s dolls and sucking on his thumb. “I just need this to be over,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against Jacob’s toboggan covered head. “I don’t think I can handle more bad news.”

                Addison looked up at her dad with a worried expression on her face. “Daddy?” She whispered. “Is Archie ok?” She looked back to Archie when David did.

                Raising his head, Archie smiled warmly at her. “I’m ok, Addie.”

                David then let go of his hand in favor of slinging his arm over his shoulder and pulling him near. “It’s going to be ok, baby. We’ll get through what ever it is. We always do.”

                Archie laid his head against David. “Yeah.”

                Just then, Dr. Montgomery walked in to the room. He had a smile on his face, so when Archie noticed that, he sat up a little straighter, thinking that maybe David was right and it was good news. “Hello, gentlemen and little lady.”

                Addison giggled and turned her face into her dad’s chest. David grinned. “Doctor.”

                Sitting down at his desk, Dr. Montgomery laid down an open folder. “I have more good news.” He smiled once more as Archie perked up. “Jacob’s latest test results came back perfect.”

                “P-perfect?” Archie asked surprised by what the doctor was telling him. He glanced over at David who was beaming.

                “Yes. As of now, there are no signs of the disease.” He closed the folder and watched their reactions. It was what he’d expected. They were obviously happy with the news, but at the same time, they were unable to believe that it was finally ending. “There are, of course, precautions that need to be taken to prevent the recurrence. For instance, you’ll need to bring him back annually for evaluation and blood work as well as a yearly vaccination until he’s at least a teenager.”

                Both Archie and David were nodding their heads at his words. “Yeah. Yeah, of course! What ever it takes,” Archie said. “Oh my gosh. I…” he looked back and forth between the doctor and David. “I don’t even know what to…wow. Thank you so much Dr. Montgomery.”

                “Yes,” David chimed in. “You and your whole team have been amazing and we appreciate all you have done for Jacob.”

                “Well, it’s my job,” Dr. Montgomery said. “Its cases like this that makes me happy doing what I do. Jacob is such a wonderful child.” He smiled and looked at Addison. “And so is Miss. Addison. They’re also very fortunate to have such loving parents.”

                “Thank you,” both men said in unison. They had also been lucky for having been given Dr. Montgomery to treat Jacob. He was one of the best doctors that they’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. His team was pretty awesome too; with the exception of one, of course.

                “Now, there are some other things that we need to discuss, but I wanted to get that out of the way and put your minds at ease. I was very excited when I got the results.”

                After they had sat in the doctor’s office for almost an hour going over things that they needed to know and filling out the necessary paperwork, they were able to say goodbye to the people that had been a part of their daily life for the past several months. Archie caught a glimpse of Nick standing by the door to the doctor’s lounge. He offered up a smile, but Archie looked away. He wasn’t going to let anything ruin the day he was having. He slipped his hand in David’s and squeezed it. “You about ready to go?”

                “Yeah,” David looked around, trying to locate Addison who had been playing in the children’s room with a little girl. He smiled when he saw both of them sitting at the little table coloring and obviously having a lovely conversation. He hated to interrupt them, but he knew they needed to be going because they had a million people to call, plus they could start getting their lives back on track. That also included going home to Blue Springs. “Hello, ladies,” he said as he knelt down next to the table.

                “Hi, daddy.” Addison looked up from the page she was coloring. “This is my new friend Macy.”

                “Hello, Macy. I’m David.”

                “Hi!” The little girl giggled, but didn’t pay any more attention to him. She was too busy coloring to worry about him.

                He chuckled and turned his attention back to Addison. “Hey princess, we’re going home.”

                “Ok. I’m ready.” She laid her crayon down and hopped up from the chair. “Bye Macy.”

                “Bye, Addie.”

                David stood up and waited for the girls to say their good byes and then he took her hand and led her over to the Archie who was holding out her coat.

 

*****

                The next few weeks flew by. Once they’d closed the lease on the apartment and moved back home, their old routine suddenly fell in to place. Archie was almost immediately in negotiation with his record label about his next album, and David was finishing up some promotional stuff for his own greatest hits album that had been in the works. All of this was done over the phone because neither of them was making appearances yet.

                Brianna finally moved back to Tulsa. It was for Neal of course. They were moving in together in a house that Neal had found for them right after Vivian’s death. Both David and Archie were happy for them even though they missed having Brianna around as much as she had been. It was a big change.

                One night after their lives had settled down and things were finally back to normal, David convinced Archie to let his mom watch the kids so they could go out to dinner. It hadn’t really been that much of a task. Archie was more than willing to go on a ‘date’ with his boyfriend. It had been a while since they’d done that.

                So while Archie was in the shower, David went about getting dressed. He smiled as he tied the red silk tie around his neck, thinking about the new suit that was in the black garment bag that he laid on the bed for Archie. He hoped the younger man liked it as much as he liked the image that popped into his head when he thought of Archie in it.

                “So where are we going tonight?” Archie asked when he walked back into the bedroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He stopped rubbing the hand towel over his wet hair when he caught sight of David. “Oh…wow.”

                David smirked, pretending not to notice the way Archie was staring at him. “I made reservations at Thai Place East.  Then I got us a room at the Courtyard.”

                “Oh. We’re staying out tonight?”

                “Yeah. I told Mom to come over here because I wasn’t sure how late we’d be out, and I figured that you and I could use the alone time. Is that ok?”

                “Of course. Yeah.” Archie smiled as he walked over and reached up to straighten David’s collar. “I think it’s a great idea…” he trailed off, still staring at his boyfriend. “You…”

                “What?”

                “You look incredible.”

                “Why thank you,” David said before he leaned down to give Archie a soft kiss.

                Archie grinned as they parted. “I’d be willing to skip dinner and just go straight to the hotel.”

                “Hmm, as much as I like that idea, Arch, I kind of have big plans for us tonight.”

                “Awe, Cookie” Archie cooed. “Such a romantic.”

                “You know it.”

                “What’s that?” Archie asked, spotting the black bag on the bed.

                “Oh! That’s the suit I brought home for you.”

                Archie walked over to the bed and unzipped the bag to reveal a white suit that looked really expensive. On the hanger was also a red silk tie that matched the one David was already wearing. “Um…why white?”

                “Because when I saw it, I remembered how hot you look in white and I just had to get it for you. Do you like it?”

                “Yeah. I love it. It’s just that…how much did this thing cost?”

                David shrugged. “Since when do we worry about that?”

                “Well, we don’t, I guess…”

                “Great then. Put it on. I can’t wait to see you in it.”

 

*****

                Later that night, Archie and David enjoyed a nice Thai dinner followed by an evening stroll around the Adams Pointe Golf Club. “Dinner was delicious,” Archie said as they walked side by side holding on to one another’s hand.

                David only nodded in agreement as he looked around them at the beautiful landscape. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

                “I did. Thank you.” He smiled as the older man stopped walking and pulled him into his arms.

                “You look really great, tonight, baby.”

                “Mm, so do you. Remember, I was the one who wanted to skip dinner and go straight to dessert.”

                “Yeah…” David chuckled softly for a moment before returning to his more serious look. “You know,” he said. “Missouri passed legislation on gay marriage last month.” Archie nodded. He did know that. “And you know how we said we’d get married as soon as that happened?”

                Archie felt his heart begin to pound as he nodded once more. “Oh my gosh!” He clapped a hand over his mouth when David dropped down to one knee.

                David grinned up at him and took his hand in his. “You told me that I had to do this right…” He felt Archie’s body trembling with anticipation and he saw the shimmer of tears shinning in his eyes. His own heart was bursting with joy over the fact that he was finally getting to do this. “David James Archuleta,” he began. “We have been through so much together over the past six years. You’ve were my rock. You’ve stood by me even in cases where I was being a total jerk,” he smiled as Archie giggled and squeezed his hand. “You accepted my past and embraced my daughter as if she were your own. You even gave me a son who is as loveable and adorable as his dad. You loved me and gave me the courage to love you when I was afraid. I am amazed everyday by the fact that someone as kind and loving and just plain wonderful could love someone like me.” David paused, feeling tears well up in his own eyes. He’d somehow known that he couldn’t get through his proposal without crying. It just wasn’t in his DNA not to be a sap. “Archie, I know that we’ve had some tough times, but we’ve always managed to find our way back to love, and I realize that I need you like I need air. So I am asking you to spend the rest of your life with me….as my husband. Baby, will you marry me?”

                By then, Archie was crying and shaking. He choked back a sob and reached out to run his fingers through David’s hair. “I love you, Dave,” he sniffled. “So much that even the thought of spending the rest of my life without you breaks my heart into a million pieces. You and the kids are my only reasons for living.”

                Encouraged by Archie’s gentle tug, David stood back up, but remained silent, searching his lover’s eyes.

                “And you’re right. We have been through so much. Especially this last year. It’s been an emotional rollercoaster for both of us. And then I thought I’d lost you. I don’t ever want to feel that way again. I may be your rock, but you are my whole world. I need you as much as you need me.” He finally slipped his arms around David’s neck. “I’d be honored to be your husband.”

                David let go of a shaky breath and hugged Archie tightly. “God, Archie. I love you.”

                “I love you too,” Archie replied, returning his hug just as tightly. “If it were possible, I’d marry you right now. Tonight…”

                David stepped back, loosening his grip on Archie. “Really?” He asked with a soft hitch in his breath.

                With a nod, Archie confirmed what he’d just said. “Yeah.”

                “What if I told you it was possible?”

                “What?” Archie’s eyes grew wide, noticing a familiar gleam in David’s eyes.

                “If I told you it was possible for us to get married right now, what would you say?”

                “I’d say you’ve gone mad. We’re in Blue Springs, Cookie. It’s almost ten o’clock. Most of the town is sleeping…”

                “But would you?” David questioned, thinking that Archie had only given him an easier way to execute his initial plan.

                Archie stopped talking and stared at his new fiancé for a moment, trying to understand his sudden giddiness. “Yes…”

                “Come on!”

                Archie gasped as David took his hand and pulled him along, heading back towards the hotel. “Cook, what?”

                David stayed quiet though. Then when they’d reached the hotel, David dragged him into an elevator and pushed him up against the wall, planting a steamy kiss on his lips.

                “Mmm,” Archie whimpered, reaching up to embrace David for support. It never ceased to surprise him when David’s kisses took his breath away and made his whole body feel weightless.

                “Just trust me,” David whispered, as he pulled away.

                Having just been thoroughly kissed like that, Archie’s brain wasn’t functioning enough to argue, so he simply nodded his head.

                When the elevator came to a stop, David took Archie’s hand once more and led him down the hallway to a set of double doors. He paused, giving Archie a mischievous smirk. “You sure you want to marry me?” He didn’t need an answer. The look that Archie sent him was good enough. He turned and pushed the double doors open, grinning widely as a crowd of people was revealed. “He said yes!”

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

               Archie stood there in awe as he took a look around the hotel’s ballroom that had been transformed for what was going to end up being a magical night. It was beautiful; just as he’d always imagined. He smiled at his boyfriend, realizing that he’d listened to (and remembered) everything he’d ever told him about how he’d imagined their wedding. One side of the room was prepared for a wedding ceremony while the other was turned into a reception hall, complete with a stage, dance floor, and buffet table.

Archie eyes then darted around the room again, this time finding both of their families seated in fold out chairs on either side of aisle as well as some of their closed friends. “Oh my gosh.”

                David looked at him, smiling anxiously. He held out his hand as Archie’s gaze landed back on him. “Ready?”

                Archie took his hand and allowed him to lead him down the aisle to the alter where their long time friend and mentor Pastor Burke stood waiting. He was the only Pastor in the state of Missouri who had helped fight for gay rights and Archie felt honored to have him be officiating. He caught his mother’s eyes with his own as he walked by her and Jeff sitting in the front row. She smiled brightly and put her hand over her heart, obviously happy for him. When they stepped up onto the platform, their free hands joined and Archie grinned up at David. “What if I would have said no?”

                David rolled his eyes. “As if.”

                Archie smiled through tears and squeezed David’s hands in his, fighting the urge to kiss David before they even got the ceremony started. “Yeah. As if.”

                “Gentlemen?” Pastor Burke interrupted. “Are we ready?

                That’s when Archie’s heart began to pound again, thumping against his ribcage, threatening to explode out of his chest. He took a deep breath, looking into David’s eyes. “Y-yes.”

                David grinned and nodded his head. “We’ve waited far too long for this day. Let’s not wait any longer than we have to.”

                With a simple tilt of his head, Pastor Burke began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together these two men in holy matrimony. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

David smiled at Archie as the silence continued among their guests. “Ok. Then I will proceed,” the pastor said. “David, will you take Archie to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

David grinned while looking directly into Archie's hazel eyes. "Absolutely," he stated, causing the younger man to chuckle softly.

Pastor Burke smiled. “And Archie, will you take David to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

He smiled returning David’s anxious gaze. “I will.”

“Next is the exchanging of the vows. It is my understanding that you will be using the traditional vows. Correct?" Both men nodded, neither taking their eyes off of the other. "David please repeat after me.”

“I, David Roland Cook, take you, David James Archuleta, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” He repeated as tears welled up in his eyes not for the first time that night. He breathed out a shaky sigh of relief as he finished saying his part, silently thanking God that he hadn't screwed it up.

Archie waited with eyes mirroring those of his partner, for his turn to begin. When it did, he took a deep breath and squeezed lightly at David's hands. “I, David James Archuleta, take you, David Roland Cook, to be my lawful wedded husband,” he smiled through his tears that were falling freely now. “To have and to hold, from this day forward,” his voiced cracked as he spoke the words to his lover. “For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Pastor Burke smiled and reached into his own pocket. “Now for the rings.”

David took Archie's left hand listening to his instructions, while placing a simple silver band on Archie's ring finger above the promise ring he'd given him years before. “With this ring I thee wed.” He finally said in a barely audible tone; his emotions having taken over his ability to speak clearly.

                Unable to believe that this was finally really happening, Archie bit his lip and repeated the procedure with the ring he was given. His hands trembled as he placed the ring on David's finger, but David squeezed his hand and smiled down at him.

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you life partners. You may kiss.” Pastor Burke finished.

                David leaned forward, smiling as he went to kiss Archie softly, but Archie was having none of that. He had been fighting it since the beginning of the ceremony, so he threw his arms around David's neck and kissed him with every ounce of passion that he possessed.

                At first, David was rendered motionless; shocked by Archie's lack of reserve, but soon his arms wound around Archie’s waist and crushed his smaller body against his as he returned the kiss with equal intensity.

                Eventually, all their guests began to clap and cheer. They even received a few whoops and whistles that Archie was later certain came from Carly and Brianna. When he finally pulled his lips away from David’s, he was blushing profusely, but smiling at David who was shaking his head in disbelief and almost laughing as he kept their foreheads pressed together.

                “I love you,” David whispered before placing another chaste kiss on Archie’s swollen lips.

                “Love you too,” he replied before they finally broke apart and turned to face their guests.

 

*****

 

                Archie laid his fork down on his now empty cake plate and turned to David who had just finished talking to Lupe about the children that had both fallen asleep. “Babe? How in the world did you pull this off?”

                David grinned. “With lots of help from our parents.”

                Archie laughed softly and looked across the room to where his mom had gone to rejoin the rest of his family at their table. “This is more than I could have ever imagined, Cook. Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome, honey,” he replied. “You know, if I’m being completely honest, I was terrified that you would be pissed that I did all of this behind your back.”

                Shaking his head, Archie reached out and took David’s hand in his. “There was no way I could be mad about this. I wanted it way too much. I wouldn’t have cared if we got married in an all night wedding chapel with Elvis as our only witness. As long as I was marrying you.”

                David had to laugh at that. It was an incredibly hilarious idea that he had actually thought of at one point about a year and a half earlier when they had been in Vegas. “But this is better right?”

                “Are you even serious? This is perfect.”

                David shook his head as he noticed Carly walking up onto the stage where a local band that he’d hired were playing. “Not quite perfect yet.”

                “Huh?” Archie asked, confused as David got up from his seat and took him by the hand.

                “Come dance with me, Archuleta.”

                “Archuleta-Cook,” he corrected, making David’s smile grow even more.

                “Right. Come on, baby.”

                Archie got up and walked with him to the center of the dance floor for what he assumed would be their dance. He smiled and slipped his arms around David as he looked to the stage where Carly stood, holding the microphone in her hand.

                She smiled brightly at them and made a quick speech about how happy she was for them. Then she went on to say that David had requested that she sing s special song just for them.

                Archie gave David a questioning look, but his eyes grew wide in remembrance as the band played the first few notes of the song. “Oh my gosh.”

                “I’m going to try to keep my hands to myself for the sake of our guests,” David teased.

                Archie gasped and smacked David playfully, but then he laid his head on David’s shoulder as they started to sway to the sultry sounds of the music. “Too bad they’re still here.” He smiled, feeling David’s chest rumble with laughter as Carly began to sing.

                _“You come to me with a casual flow, and suddenly my defenses start to go. When you talk to me in that sensual tone, it envelopes me and I lose my self control. And baby I just melt away. Fall like rain. Every time I see your face, I go off….”_

                “How are you so perfect?” Archie asked, oblivious to the other couple joining them on the dance floor. “I wonder everyday how I got so lucky?”

                David looked down and reached up, placing his fingers under Archie’s chin. “You? I’m the lucky one. I thank my lucky stars everyday because I have you. I don’t deserve you, Archie.”

                Archie swallowed thickly and tears sprang to his eyes. “Yes you do, Cook. You’re amazing, and I love you.” He stretched his body up and kissed David softly.

                When he pulled his mouth from Archie’s, David dragged his lips over his jaw and up to his ear where he whispered. “Te amo, Archie. Eres mi todo.”             

                “Y estás mina,” Archie replied. “Te amo.”

 

 

*****

 

                Later, after all the festivities, they finally made it up to their hotel room. David excused himself to the bathroom while Archie went about pulling the covers back on their bed and fluffing the pillows. When he returned, he had changed out of his suit and put on a pair of dark blue, satin pajama pants. He walked over to where Archie was starting to rid himself of his tie. “Bathroom’s all yours,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his new husband.

                Archie turned around in his embrace and they shared a short kiss. “I’ll be right back.” He pointed towards an ice bucket. “Pour us some?”

                David nodded as Archie left him to go into the bathroom. He closed his eyes, smiling over how well the night had turned out. It had been even better than he’d imagined it. A moment later, he snapped out of his daydream and went to get them each a glass of champagne.

                He’d just set the bottle back on the ice when Archie walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of red, satin pants that David had left for him. David’s mouth went dry as his eyes raked over his lover’s naked torso. He met him at the bed where Archie sat down. David handed him the glass and sat down with him with one leg tucked beneath him. “How do you feel?” The look on Archie’s face could have been enough to tell him, but he wanted to hear it.

                “Happy,” Archie replied. “Incredibly content.” He sighed, putting a hand over his heart. “My heart is still beating a million times per minute to be honest.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Mm Hmm. How do you feel?”

                “Like the luckiest man on earth,” he said without a bit of hesitation.

                Archie smiled and held up his champagne flute. “To us?”

                With a grin, David held up his own glass. “To us. May we always be this happy and this much in love.”

                Archie nodded his head in agreement. “And to our family. May our children stay healthy and strong.”

                “Of course,” David said with a fond smile. “May we never feel the same heartache we felt this past year ever again.”

                “To Viv,” Archie said softly. “And to Cassie.”

David’s eyes grew cloudy as the threat of tears burned. “May they rest in peace with our eternal gratitude.”

Archie clunked his glass carefully against David’s. “I love you,” he whispered before putting the glass to his lips.

“Love you too,” David replied as he took a drink of his own. He then lifted the glass from Archie’s hand and set them both on the night stand beside of the bed. “It feels good to finally be married.”

“Yeah,” Archie agreed, reaching out to wrap his arms around David’s neck. “I thought this day would never come.”

David smiled and leaned in, pressing his mouth against Archie’s with great tenderness. Archie whimpered, loving the gentleness that David possessed. It was something that he loved most about the older man, something that he never grew tired of. Their kiss lasted for a long time before David moved his mouth lightly over his chin and along his jaw line. “I want this night to be special,” he whispered once he’d reached Archie’s ear.

“It already is,” Archie breathed, dipping his head to suck on the tender skin of David’s neck.

The newlyweds spent the next hour touching, kissing, and whispering words of endearment to each other until Archie’s desperate pleas finally broke David’s resolve. He looked down at the man beneath him and saw the passion burning in his eyes. He knew he was eager to move on with their lovemaking. He could feel it when their concealed erections bushed against each other through their satin pants as they writhed around on the bed.

Finally, he began trailing kisses down his neck and over his torso, stopping for a moment to suck on ripe nipples.

Archie gasped and rose up slightly as David’s mouth closed around one tiny bud. He raked his fingers through light brown hair as he reveled in the sweet torture that his lover was providing. “Oh gosh, Cookie…” he muttered, while pushing gently on David’s head, urging him lower.

David obliged, dragging his lips further down over quivering abdominal muscles that clenched with anticipation to the blood-red satin that formed a barrier between him and the hard cock that ached for his touch. “Mmm,” David hummed softly as he pressed his open mouth to the outline of Archie’s erection. He sucked lightly through the thin material while hooking his fingers on the waistband.

“Oh, please….” Archie moaned, feeling the cool burst of air against him as David pulled the pants down just enough to reveal the engorged head that lay against Archie’s lower abdomen.

“Mm, baby,” David growled as his tongue snaked out o lap up the small pool of pre cum that had leaked on to his stomach.

Archie’s hips jerked, feeling the warmth of David’s mouth surround the tip of his cock. “Oh!”

As David took his time working his mouth over Archie’s length, he pulled the pants away, sliding them further down Archie’s legs.

Archie took it from there and kicked them the rest of the way off. “Cookie,” he whimpered. “Your mouth feels so good.”

David swept his tongue slowly over the pulsing vein that ran along the underside of Archie’s cock before moving to lay his on his stomach comfortably between Archie’s spread thighs. There, he continued to bath the hard length with his tongue before moving his mouth lower to suck delicate balls between his lips while his fingers wrapped around the hard stalk. He moaned around the flesh as Archie’s own whimpers and pleas sounded like music to his ears.

Moments later, he had let go of Archie’s erection and pushed his legs up and back. Archie reached up and held on to them as David’s mouth moved lower. “Mm, baby, please…” he moaned desperately, feeling David’s wet tongue slithering around his parted cheeks. “Please…”

Without further hesitation, David swiped his tongue over the puckered muscle, causing Archie to have a sharp intake of breath. He grinned and repeated the action, only slower this time. Some might find what he was doing offensive and disgusting, but he loved it. The way he could make Archie squirm with just the simple flick of his tongue drove him wild.

“Ooh, yeah…” Archie cooed as he reached down and began idly rubbing his cock, feeling his balls constrict a little with each stroke.          

While slicking him up with his wet tongue, David rubbed a finger over Archie’s entrance, teasing slightly before pushing forward making Archie moan in obvious approval. He continued prepping him like that using both his mouth and his fingers until he was able to work three digits into him. Then he moved his mouth back up to his cock.

Archie moved his hand away and put it on the back of David’s head while the older man began licking at his erection again.

“Mmm…Baby, you taste so good,” he mumbled against the hot flesh before taking him back into his mouth.

Archie squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist in David’s hair. “Oh God! Cook!” The combination of his mouth on him and his fingers pumping into him was too much to handle. “I’m…I’m…” He felt David put an arm over his lower abdomen to hold him down and he knew that he was ready. He cried out and his body shook as he came.

David continued pumping his fingers as he drank down all that Archie had to offer. He was still sucking softly on his cock when Archie’s fingers released his hair. Glancing up at him, he slid his mouth off of him and licked his lips, savoring the last bit of come that lingered there. He then carefully pulled his fingers from within his husband’s body and slid his own body up over Archie’s. “Hi,” he said with a smile as he looked down into his eyes.

“Hey,” Archie said with a satisfied smile spreading over his face as he slipped his arms around David’s neck. He pulled the older man down for a searing kiss. As they kissed, Archie pushed his hands down over David’s muscular back and slipped the tips of his fingers under the low riding waistband of his pants.

David moaned softly, as Archie grabbed onto his ass, squeezing the supple cheeks in his hands.

Archie grinned and shoved the flimsy material down over his hips before bringing his hand back around to push up on David. He made quick work of ridding David of the pants once he was lying on his back. Then he leaned in, planting tiny kisses on David’s stomach while his fingers circled his already hard length. Then with David’s guidance, he moved his head down to his pulsing cock.

“Fuck…” David sighed as the tip of his dick was engulfed by the warmth of Archie’s mouth. “That’s it, baby. I love it when you…Mmm…” He trailed of as Archie took the rest of his length into his mouth.

Moments later, Archie was headed back up David’s body, kissing and licking at the pale skin. When he reached his ear, he whispered huskily, “make love to me.” He lay back on his back and held his arms open for David to join him.

David did just that, settling himself on top of Archie. He reached over to the nightstand for the small bottle of lube that he’d left there. Flipping the cap open, he looked down at Archie who was looking up at him with adoration. He swallowed thickly. The pure beauty that lay before him literally took his breath away.

“Baby?” Archie questioned, noticing the slight change in David. “You ok?”

“Y-yeah. I’m more than ok.” He reached down and slicked his lube covered fingers over Archie’s waiting entrance, dipping them inside to make sure. “You’re just so fucking beautiful.”

Archie reached up and pulled the bottle of lube from him and with a smile; he poured some on his own hand. “You’re beautiful too, baby.” David gasped as Archie’s hand smeared lube over his cock, making the younger man smile. “So beautiful.”

David leaned over once more and placed a gentle kiss on Archie’s lips. “Ready?”

“MmHmm,” Archie replied at the same time that he drew his legs back and lifted his hips.

Carefully, David positioned his cock against Archie and slowly slid inside his husband’s body. “Fuck,” he muttered with closed eyes once he was completely sheathed by tight warmth. “This feels like the first time.”

Archie’s tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. He reached up and rubbed his fingers against David’s cheek while they allowed their bodies to adjust. “It kind of is,” he whispered.

David opened his eyes and smirked. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He dipped his head down and they kissed slowly as Archie wrapped his arms and legs around him. Eventually, David began to rock his hips, thrusting into Archie just enough.

“Oh gosh, baby…” the younger man whimpered as he reveled in the feeling of David’s thick length sliding into him. “You feel so good.”

“So do you.” David’s reply came out in a grunt. He could never grow tired of feeling the way he felt when he was buried to the hilt inside of Archie. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Archie gasped as David thrust a little harder. “Ugh…”Archie’s fingers dug into David’s back, and he clung to him as their bodies moved to the rhythm that David had set. “Yes…” he panted. “So good, Cookie….so good.”

David then reached between them and took Archie’s length in his hand. He began stoking it in time with his thrust, knowing that neither of them would last much longer.

 Archie moaned loudly and pressed his face against David’s shoulder, biting down on the tender flesh as his body shuddered violently with his second orgasm of the night.

David felt Archie tighten around him as his release shook him. The sting of Archie’s teeth digging into his flesh and the stickiness of Archie’s cum trickling hotly over his hand triggered his own orgasm. “Oh God, Archie!” he growled as his he began to empty himself deep inside of Archie. “Fuck, I’m coming, baby….” he whimpered as tears sprung to his eyes.

With a moan, Archie nodded, feeling the hot flood of David’s seed spilling into him. He arched his back and pressed his hands to David’s ass, holding him within his body until his cock stopped twitching with release.

“Oh, Jesus,” David panted as his head fell to rest against Archie’s shoulder.

“Mmm,” Archie moaned, wiggling his ass around David who was still inside him. “I love it when you come inside me like that.”

David groaned and pressed his mouth to the side of Archie’s neck. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Archie replied as he ran his fingers up and down David’s sweat dampened back as the older man remained on top of him, unmoving.

“I could probably do it again in about an hour, if you like,” he mumbled.

Archie giggled sleepily. “I think I may be the luckiest man on Earth.”

David began to laugh and finally mustered up enough strength to rise up a bit. “No, baby. You’re not.”

Archie turned his head to look at David. “Oh?”

David shook his head. “No. I am the luckiest guy on Earth.”

Archie smiled fondly and wiggled around enough to prop himself up on his elbows so he could reach David’s lips with his own. “I love you.”

David grinned. “I love you too.”

 

*****

 

A while later, the two men managed to make it to the bathroom and clean up before they crawled back into their bed for the night.

Archie snuggled up to David as they lay in the middle of the bed, holding each other. “I’m so happy, Cook.”

“Me too, Archie.” David reached up to run his fingers lovingly across Archie’s cheek. “Thank you for marrying me.”

Archie gasped, shocked by David’s statement. “Baby, you don’t need to thank me. It was my pleasure. I’ve wanted it for so long.”

“So have I.”

“I love you.”

David smiled as Archie closed his eyes and rooted his body against his as tightly as he could get it. “I love you too,” he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Archie’s head. “Goodnight, baby.”  When Archie didn’t respond, David looked down to find the younger man was already sleeping. Careful not to disturb him, he moved just slightly to hold him a little tighter. Then he closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer for the happiness they felt at that moment to stay with them for the rest of their lives.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is FICTION. A result of my twisted mind hard at work. I do not know Cook or Archie or anyone associated with them, or anyone named/mentioned in this fic for that matter....yadiyadiyadda.
> 
> Although this is an old work, comments are still welcome and greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
